A Whole New Beginning
by midnight17516
Summary: AU end of 4th year. Hermione steps up to take care of Harry after he returns from the graveyard, and everything begins to change. How will Harry and Hermione deal with what's occurring, especially when a war is brewing? Sequel posted. Look for "Change of Tides"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I really wanted to write it out and see how it will play out. I hope you all enjoy it, and please leave me feedback.**

**This story starts off on page 713 of The Goblet of Fire. The chapter is titled "The Parting of the Ways." It starts off with Sirius leaving Harry in the Hospital Wing. The opening sentences that are italicized are the two passages that I took from the book to start this story off. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_"__You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"_

_"__Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…of course I do."_

Hermione's heart broke for Harry as she saw the expression on his face. She couldn't imagine how Harry must be feeling right now, and the one person he needed more than anyone was leaving him again.

She wasn't even listening to Professor Dumbledore or Snape talk, and she completely ignored the fact that both of the professors left. Her eyes remained fixed on Harry, and the expression that had not yet changed.

Slowly, she found herself going over to his bedside, unaware of why she was doing it, but knowing that she needed to. She sat down on the small space beside him and grasped his hand.

"You need to get some rest," she said, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"I shouldn't have told him to take the cup with me," he replied, his voice cracking. Hermione could see his eyes water, and her heart broke even more.

She had _never_ seen him cry before.

"This is not your fault, Harry."

"I told him to take the cup. He wasn't going to, but I convinced him. If I hadn't told him to do that, he'd still be alive."

"Harry, dear, this is not your fault. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for this," Mrs. Weasley said, walking up to the other side of Harry's bed.

"This is You-Know-Who's fault, Harry. He set this up, not you. He killed Cedric."

Harry dropped his head to his knees. Hermione watched him for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, feeling Harry's head fall into her shoulder. Her shirt where his head was resting was getting wet, but she didn't care. Harry needed her, and she was going to be there for him.

"Harry, dear, you need to get some rest," Mrs. Weasley said, picking up the potion bottle. He pulled away from Hermione.

"Get some rest," Hermione said.

He nodded, and took the vial from Mrs. Weasley. He drank the potion, put the bottle back on the table, and fell asleep the next moment. Hermione got off of the bed and sat in the chair next to it, grasping his hand in hers again.

She felt Ron come up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She let out a breath.

"Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron said, sitting in the chair next to Hermione.

"Why don't you two go up to bed," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll stay here with Harry."

"I'm not leaving him," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand. "I'm staying."

"Me, too," Ron said.

"Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore's not going to make Harry go back to his aunt and uncle's, is he?"

"I sure hope not, Hermione, but I'm unsure. He doesn't need to be alone at a time like this."

"Is there anything you can do, mum?"

"I will talk to Dumbledore, and see if Harry can stay with us this summer. As I said I can't guarantee it, but I will do whatever it takes to try and convince him."

Hermione turned and looked back at Harry, whose soft breathing filled the hospital wing. She was glad to see that Harry was getting some sleep, but she was dreading when he woke up, and what he will have to face tomorrow.

* * *

"Go get some sleep, Ron," Hermione said, watching as Ron struggled to stay awake. He shook his head.

"I'm staying here," he replied, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Ron, I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Go back to the dormitory, now, while everyone's asleep. Go get some rest."

"I'm not leaving," he said, giving her a small smile. She gave him one back.

She then turned to Harry, who was still asleep under the effects of the potions. She rubbed her thumb across his hand, which was currently in her hand.

"What do you think is going to happen to him, Ron?"

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "You-Know-Who's going to come after him. Who knows what he'll try to do to get to him."

Hermione shook her head, anger filling her insides. "And they're going to send him to that house. He can't be alone right now, Ron!"

"I agree, Hermione, but you know what Dumbledore's going to say. Even mum knows it's a losing battle. I have no idea why he wants to send him there, but he is."

She sighed and turned away, staring back down at Harry's sleeping form. A moment later she saw Ron lay his head on the bed and fall asleep, his snores echoing throughout the hospital wing.

She then reached over and pushed a piece of his hair out of his face, revealing his lightning bolt scar. Unaware of what she was doing, she gently lifted her finger and ran it down the scar-the same scar that started all of this, and the same scar that will bother him until Voldemort was gone for good. She did it for a moment longer before she removed her finger, shaking her head at herself in the process.

_'__Why did I just do that?' _she thought, letting out a yawn in the process. Laying her left arm on the bed, she gently laid her head on top of it and fell asleep, still holding Harry's hand in her right hand as she did so.

* * *

Harry stirred the next morning, his vision blinded by the intense white of the hospital wing. He felt his glasses slide into place and saw Hermione hovering over him, smiling sadly down at him. He sat up in his bed and she took a seat next to it.

"Good morning, Harry," she said.

"Is it?" he replied, his throat hoarse. She grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him, watching as he took a few sips before putting it back down.

"Feel better?"

He shrugged, keeping his head down. She moved onto his bed and grasped his hand again, watching as he turned his head to see.

"Thanks for staying with me, Hermione."

"I'm not leaving you, Harry. Now more than ever."

He nodded, his mouth pressed together. He then looked around the hospital wing.

"Where's Ron?"

"I told him to go get something to eat, and bring you a plate."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"You need to eat."

He shook his head, and she let the issue drop. She felt his hand squeeze hers, and he looked back up at her, a serious expression on his face.

"Can I tell you something, Hermione?"

"Anything," she said softly.

"When I was fighting Voldemort, something really strange happened. Our wands connected, and neither of us could hit the other."

"Why did that happen?" she asked, very curious as to where this story was going.

"Voldemort and I, in a sense, have the same wand. The inside of our wands contain a phoenix feather-Fawke's feathers, actually."

"Dumbledore's phoenix?"

He nodded. "Dumbledore said it was called priori incantatem. It's like a reverse spell. When we got connected…"

He trailed away. She looked at him for a moment before she squeezed his hand, assuring him that she was still there.

"What is it, Harry? What happened?"

He swallowed, feeling his eyes tear up again. "When the wands connected, it brought the shadows of the people that he's killed."

She sucked in a breath and felt her own eyes begin to water.

He had seen his parents.

"You saw your parents, didn't you?"

He nodded, fighting his tears that were threatening to fall.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him in for a hug. He buried his head in her shoulder.

_'__How do I help him through this?'_ she thought, holding on to Harry tightly. A moment later she felt his arms slide up behind her.

They held on tight to one another, almost as if afraid to let go. He kept his head buried in her shoulder and she gently rubbed his back, reminding him that she was there.

He pulled away from her and stared at her. There was something in his eyes that Hermione couldn't quite figure out.

She excused herself when the Diggory's came to talk to Harry. She stood outside of the hospital wing and ran her hands through her hair, ignoring her grumbling stomach as she did so.

_'__Harry's my priority right now.'_

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said, giving Hermione a muffin he brought with him.

"Thank you."

"Is he awake?" Ron asked, looking at the closed doors. She nodded.

"He's talking with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory."

"Should he be alone for that?"

"I thought it best," she said quietly, taking a bite of her muffin as she did so. He nodded.

"How do we help him through this, Hermione?" he asked, lowering his head.

"I don't know, Ron. We just have to be there for him."

They watched as the door opened, and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory walked out, not saying a word as they strode past Ron and Hermione. They looked at each other before they walked back into the room, looking at Harry, who had upset look on his face.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, walking back into the infirmary.

"Hi."

"I just talked to mum," he said, sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Dumbledore wants you back at the Dursley's."

"He didn't say why, did he?"

"Mum just said he had his reasons."

"Great," Harry said.

"Dumbledore also said that we will have free periods during the times that defense were."

"I should have known," Harry said. "He tried everything to help me win."

"Stop blaming yourself!" Hermione said.

"Mate, you had nothing to do with this. Don't blame yourself."

Harry shook his head, unable to process that thought. Hermione sighed.

"How are we today, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, walking into the room.

"Fine," he replied quietly.

She ran her wand over him before nodding. "Everything looks good, Mr. Potter. You're released."

Harry nodded, grabbing his clothes that were sitting on the table next to him. Hermione and Ron stood up.

"We'll meet you outside, mate."

They walked out of the hospital wing and waited outside for Harry. He walked out a moment later, a depressed look on his face. It disappeared a moment later, however, when he glanced up at them.

"I'm not ready to see anyone," he said, shaking his head.

"Professor Dumbledore has ordered everyone not to ask you about what happened."

"I already know a few people who won't listen to that," Harry said, anger written all over his face.

"Just ignore them, Harry."

"She's right, mate."

"I want to take a walk," Harry said, letting out a deep breath. They nodded and followed Harry out of the castle, ignoring the looks of the student's they passed. They walked to the lake and sat down in front of it, remaining quiet as they started out over it.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked, turning to look at her friends.

"I believe so," Harry replied quietly, throwing his hands behind his head.

"There's a war coming," Ron said, playing with a stick that was sitting in front of him. "Just like last time."

Harry shook his head, having a hard time comprehending all of this.

"Hermione, everything will change," he said, turning his head to face her.

"And we will be here when it does," she replied, giving him a supportive smile.

"We're not leaving your side, mate."

Harry smiled-his first true smile since the task-at his friends.

"Thank you," he replied.

* * *

"You haven't eaten very much," Hermione said, looking at the small portion of food that was currently covering Harry's plate. He shrugged.

"I'm not very hungry."

"Harry, you haven't ate much today at all. You need to eat."

Harry looked around, watching as several students stared at him. He looked away and stood up, telling Ron and Hermione that he was going to the dormitory. Hermione looked sadly at Ron, who gave her the same look back.

"I'm going to talk to him," she said, pushing her plate aside.

"I'll go with you."

"Stay, eat. Let me talk to him alone for a couple of minutes, ok?"

He nodded, watching as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Her mind was in overdrive as she walked up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. She said the password to the Fat Lady, who immediately let her in after she had finished her song. Hermione shook her head and walked up to the boy's dormitory, knocking on the door to the fourth years. She heard a quiet "come in" and walked inside, seeing Harry sit on the windowsill.

"Hey," she said, walking over to his bed. She sat down on it.

"Sorry I left," he said, staring out the window.

"Don't be. None of us can imagine what you may be going through, and there are people who are already judging you. I can understand why you left."

He nodded, getting off the windowsill to sit next to her.

"I close my eyes, and I can see that night replaying itself in my head. It's like it's on constant repeat. I hate the fact that I broke down in front of you. It got to me so much, and everything just fell apart at once."

"Harry," she said, putting her hand underneath his cheek to force him to look at her, "are you serious right now? You are the strongest person I know, but don't think for one second that I think of you any differently. You watched a friend get killed, Harry. You watched as You-Know-Who came back, and you fought him to the best of your abilities. You saw your parents come out of that horrible man's wand.

"I don't know what I would have been like in a situation like that, Harry. You've been through so much in just a short amount of time. You're not weak for showing emotion. It makes you human, Harry."

He gave her a small smile. "You always know what to say, don't you, Hermione?"

"I try," she smiled back.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. She leaned into the embrace, surprised by Harry's boldness lately, and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for everything you do," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm always here for you, Harry."

He pulled back slightly and stared at her face, looking deep into her eyes. Hermione noted that he had the same look in his eyes that she had seen earlier in the hospital wing and she suppressed a shiver.

They stayed like that for another moment, both refusing to move. Harry slowly leaned in, stopping for a moment before he captured her lips with his. She hesitated for a moment before she kissed him back, gently placing her hand on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

**Please leave a review. **

* * *

Neither Harry nor Hermione could think as the kiss heated up. They were both consumed by what was occurring.

Hermione's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer. Harry put one hand behind her head, pulling her in closer.

After a moment he pulled away, opening his eyes as reality crashed down upon him.

_'__I just kissed Hermione! My best friend Hermione!'_

"Harry," she breathed out, just as frightened as he was. "Harry, it's ok."

"I just kissed you," he said, standing up and running his hands through his hair. She stood up and grabbed his hands, stopping his pacing.

"Harry, it's ok. You're upset. There's a lot on both of our minds."

"This is not ok, Hermione! What about Ron?"

"Harry, no one has to know. No one saw us. It was an accident. Let's just keep this between us, and move on."

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head.

"Don't be," she whispered back, pulling him in for a hug. She felt his arms slowly drift up to pull her in for a hug before he pulled away.

"I'm going to start packing," he said, picking the Maraduer's Map from the table. She nodded, hearing Harry's unspoken question.

"I should do the same. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She turned and walked out of the dormitory, moving as quickly as she could to her own. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Harry had _kissed_ her.

She closed the door to her dorm behind her and flopped onto her bed, putting her hands over her face as she did so.

_'__He kissed me. Harry kissed me. How could I let this happen?'_

She let out a groan as she sat up, shaking her head at her stupidity. Harry was her best friend. And they had just kissed one another.

_'__What's going to happen to us?' _she thought. _'I don't want to lose him, but this will change everything.'_

* * *

As predicted, things between her and Harry had become a little tense. It seemed like neither could be around one another. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Ron was so oblivious and didn't notice the fact that his two best friends were being awkward around one another.

The final dinner of the term came quickly. Upon entering the hall, the trio noticed that the usual décor that would be in there was changed to black, and the mood of hall was very tense.

"Are you going to be ok, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing what would be taking place in the hall shortly.

"I'll be fine," he replied quietly, scraping his food around on his plate.

Hermione watched Harry closely as Dumbledore stood up and began the memorial to Cedric. She attempted to listen to Dumbledore, but found her thoughts focusing on her best friend.

She stood up when everyone else did and raised her glass to Cedric. She then sat back down and started focusing on what Dumbledore was saying, while drifting her gaze over to Harry. Her expression changed slightly when Dumbledore mentioned how he got killed, and the person his eyes drifted to.

She dropped her head when Dumbledore mentioned how Cedric was killed, and she felt Ron tense up beside her. Harry's expression hadn't changed the entire time, even when Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry. Hermione felt her heart breaking as everyone began to whisper and stare at him, but raised her glass to him when everyone else did. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile, watching as he nodded and looked back down at his plate.

Dumbledore concluded his speech shortly after that, and dinner was concluded.

* * *

"Can I have a vord?" Krum asked, turning to Hermione. She nodded. She followed him out of sight of Ron, who was calling back to her as they walked away.

"I vanted to give you this," he said, handing Hermione a piece of parchment. "So we can write."

"Oh, thank you," she replied, clutching her hand around the parchment.

"Vell, this is goodbye then."

"I guess it is."

They said nothing more as they returned to Ron and Harry. Harry shook Krum's hand before flashing a small smile at Hermione, who looked away as he did so.

_'__Things are going to be different for a while.'_

Hermione chuckled to herself when Ron asked for an autograph from Krum.

"Carriages are here," Harry said, grabbing ahold of his trunk. He turned back to Krum. "Best of luck to you, mate."

"Take care," he replied, shaking hands with Ron and Harry, and giving Hermione one final hug. He then turned back and walked away.

Harry felt a twinge go through him as he watched Hermione and Krum.

"Coming mate?" Ron asked, watching as Harry stared at the spot where Krum and Hermione hugged. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah," he replied, blinking a few times. He joined Ron and Hermione in the carriage it began to move towards the train. They were all relatively quiet until they got onto the train and found their own compartment.

Harry then told them everything he knew that had been occurring over the last year. Some of the things Hermione knew, some she didn't. She and Ron listened intently, unaware of how much time had passed until the lunch trolley came around.

"What are you thinking about, mate?" Ron asked, taking a bite of his food. Harry shrugged.

"Too much, I think."

* * *

"Where's Harry, Fred and George?" Hermione asked, stepping off of the train with Ron right behind her.

"Dunno. I assume they'll be off in a minute."

"Thank you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello, Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Hermione.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Where are your brothers?" she asked, turning to Ron.

"Those two and Harry haven't gotten off the train yet."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and cranked her head back up, watching for any sign of Harry or the twins. Harry stepped through the barrier a moment later.

"Goodbye, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, quickly giving him a hug. "Keep in touch. I'm hoping Dumbledore will let you come soon."

"Bye, mate," Ron said, clapping him on the back. "Not too much longer at that place."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said. He then turned to Hermione.

"Can I speak to you real quickly?"

"Yeah," she said, turning away from the group. They were a few feet from the rest of the group.

"I don't have a lot of time," he said quietly, his eyes glancing to his relatives, "but, I didn't want to leave things the way they were. I don't want things to be awkward between us, Hermione. I started all of this, and, I just want to say I'm sorry. I can't lose you, Hermione. You mean too much to me."

She stared into his eyes and smiled, knowing that she meant as much to him as he meant to her. She nodded.

"I don't like it when things are that tense between us. Let's just move on, shall we?"

She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. She felt his come up around her back and give her a quick hug before breaking away, grinning at her as he did so.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry. Now, you need to go. Your uncle doesn't look too happy."

"Yeah," he sighed, walking back over to the Weasley's. Harry said goodbye to the twins and left with his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Hermione watched him go and sighed, hoping that his relatives would not be giving him too much trouble this summer. She then turned on her heel and followed the Weasley's.

* * *

"This place is so filthy!" Mrs. Weasley said, nearly shaking as she entered Grimmauld Place.

"Well, my apologies," Sirius said sarcastically. Ron and Hermione smiled. "Nice to see the two of you again. It's quite a shame there's one of you missing."

"Sirius, don't start," Professor Dumbledore said.

"He's my godson, and I have no say as to where he goes. He'd be so much safer here than with the Dursley's. I can't even imagine what the hell he's had to go through the last thirteen years."

"Sirius, we've discussed this. I have my reasons for him being there."

"I agree with Sirius on this, Albus," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry should have not been sent to that house. He would be better here."

"I am not discussing this anymore. We will see Harry soon enough. Now, I want to speak the children right away."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "Go. We will put your trunks in your rooms."

They nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore down to the kitchen.

"Take a seat, please," he said, smiling at them as he gestured towards the chairs. Everyone sat down. "Good. Now, while you are residing you, there are several rules I am expecting you to follow. First of all, letters. You are not to mention anything in letters being sent to Harry or anyone else. Everyone that goes on here stays here.

"The same goes for the Order. Nothing-absolutely nothing-is to be spoken about this. With a war developing and the Ministry the way it is, Owls will be getting intercepted and you will never know when.

"You will also not be allowed to attend the Order meetings. These meetings are for the adults only. You will be upstairs while these meetings are occurring. Do you all understand what I am telling you?"

They all nodded, no one saying a word. Dumbledore's gaze flicked to Ron and Hermione.

"You two, especially. Harry cannot know who is going on here until he gets here. You will say nothing in your letters. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor," they replied, looking at one another. They both knew how Harry would react to that.

"Good. You are dismissed."

The sounds of screeching chairs filled the room. Everyone left the kitchen and ventured to their rooms, Hermione following Ron to his own.

"Harry's going to be so mad," Ron said, shaking his head as he flopped onto his bed. Hermione sighed.

"I know. I wonder how he's doing, anyway. He shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"You heard Dumbledore talking to mum and Sirius. He has no intention of taking Harry out of that house anytime soon."

"I wonder why," she said, turning to gaze out the window. Ron shrugged.

"Beats me." He eyed her for a moment. "What did you and Harry talk about?"

"What?" she asked, turning to face him again.

"At the station, Harry pulled you aside wanting to talk to you. What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh," she replied, shaking her head. "It was nothing. He just wanted to ask me something."

Ron nodded, that appearing to be enough for him. Hermione dropped her eyes to stare at the floor.

"I'm ready for dinner," he said, sitting up in his bed to grin at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"I think about other things too."

"I don't think you do."

* * *

Dinner passed by quickly, and, before they knew it, the order meeting had begun and the teenagers were sent upstairs. Hermione had visited with Ron for a while again before she deemed herself tired and returned to her room.

She quietly closed the door behind her before beginning her track back to the room she was currently sharing with Ginny. She opened the door and found the room empty.

_'__Ginny must be with the twins.'_

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, hoping to get to sleep as quickly as possible.

However, that wasn't quite the case.

She couldn't stop thinking about everything that was occurring. Voldemort has officially returned, they were trapped in what was considered a safe house, and she and Harry kissed.

_'__Why can't I get past this?'_ she thought, turning on her side. _'He clearly did, so why I can't I?'_

She heard the door open and immediately sat up when Ginny entered the room.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Oh, good," Ginny said, closing the door while grinning from ear to ear. "So, tell me, what happened between you and Krum?"

Hermione sighed. "He just gave me his address so I could write to him."

"Are you going to?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't think it would work between us, Ginny."

"Why do you say that? You two were the cutest!"

Hermione shook her head. In all honesty, she had no idea why she didn't want to stay in contact with Krum. He was her first boyfriend and her first kiss. Ever since her and Harry's kiss, however, she's somehow felt more distant from Krum.

And, somehow, she felt closer to Harry than she ever had before.

_'__And there's no way I can tell Ginny about what happened.'_

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing Hermione's facial expression.

"No," Hermione replied.

"So why are you not dating Krum anymore?"

"I just wasn't that into him. He was more into me than I was him."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Ginny replied.

"It's ok." She took another breath, wanting nothing more than to change the subject. "So, what do you think they're talking about in those meetings?"

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "I just can't believe that all of this is happening."

"Me either. I'm so worried for Harry."

"You think You-Know-Who's going to come after him, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. "He's already tried to several times. Now that he's officially back, who knows what he'll try to do. Harry barely got out of that graveyard."

Ginny dropped her eyes. "I just knew he would come back. Now that it's happened, everything has completely changed. We will all have to stay in hiding."

Hermione sighed, getting out of her bed to look out the window.

"The war has begun."

* * *

**_'_****_What am I doing back here?' _**_Harry thought, his heart beating extremely quickly in his chest. Full panic struck him as he looked around the graveyard. His heard turned every which direction, expecting Voldemort to come out and attack him. _

_He tried to leave, but somehow he was trapped in the graveyard. Whirling around, he looked for anyone who might be at the graveyard, but found no one._

_"__Hello?" he called around, walking slowly across the grounds. He walked up to Riddle's tombstone and his breath caught in his throat as he saw what was laying there._

_"__Hermione!" he screamed, running over to her. He dropped beside her and took her in his arms, his heart beating even faster than ever._

_"__Hermione!" he cried out, doing whatever it took to get her awake. _

_"__You're going to lose everything, Harry," Voldemort's slick voice whispered, appearing on the other side of Hermione. He then raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!" _

Harry immediately sat up in his bed and gasped, his breathing irregular.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews that you left! I'm glad to see that so many of you are already enjoying the story! Please keep those reviews coming. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_'It was just a dream,'_ Harry thought, throwing the blanket off of him and wiping the sweat off of his face. _'Hermione's fine.'_

He pressed his hands against his temple as he waited for his heart rate to slow. When it finally returned to its normal rate he stood up from his bed, put his glasses on and opened his window, closing his eyes when the fresh air hit his face.

_'__What is going on with me lately?'_ he thought, letting out a deep breath as he did so. _'First, I kiss Hermione, then there was that weird moment at Hogwarts, now I'm dreaming about her?'_

He shook his head, brushing off the thought. He had no idea why this was occurring, but, he and Hermione have already made amends. He wasn't going to let these issues affect that.

_'__I'm just not going to think about it,' _he thought, closing his window. _'If I stop thinking about it, then, maybe, all of this will go away.'_

He took his glasses back off and returned to his bed, staring straight up at the dark ceiling.

_'__Voldemort had Hermione.'_

**_'_****_It was just a dream. Hermione's fine. She's with the Weasley's.'_**

He let out another breath and pressed his hands to his temple again, knowing that there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. He pulled his sheets off, turned the light beside his bedside on and started to write three separate letters. He finished the first two rather quickly and spent more time on the third one he was writing.

When he finished writing the letters, he tied them to Hedwig's leg and sent her off, watching her until she disappeared. He then closed his window and returned to his bed, hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

Of course, that wasn't the case.

Every time he closed his eyes, visions of the graveyard or the dream he just had occurred. He woke up each time covered in sweat. Eventually, he just gave on sleep for the night and laid in his bed, thinking things over as he did so.

_'__It's going to be a long break,'_ he thought.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Am I the only one awake?" she asked, looking around.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, shaking her head at Hermione. "My children never wake up early. I'm usually the one waking them up. Arthur is at work, and most of the order left last night. I'm assuming Sirius is not a person who wakes up rather early either."

Hermione smiled. "Probably not."

"You have a letter from Harry, dear," she said, picking up the parchment labeled "Hermione". She quickly gave it to Hermione before returning to the stove.

"Thank you," Hermione said, tearing open the parchment. She quickly scanned through the letter, smiling sadly as she did so.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? How's everything going? Everything is ok here. It's the same old same old. I just know that it's going to be a long summer._

_I've tried a few things to keep my mind off of the last week. I've even tried reading my books, and it's helped a little. I can't fully keep my mind off of it, though. Somehow, it keeps creeping up in my mind._

_I wish I was there with everyone. We're not even a day into the break and I already dread being here. Maybe if I tried working on some homework I can keep my mind off of things._

_I hope to see all of you very soon. Especially you, Hermione. I never got to thank you for helping me through these last few days. You've done so much for me no matter what the cause. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, even when it seems like I don't. I really do._

_I can't wait to see everyone again. I hope it's very soon._

_With love, _

_Harry_

She sighed as she dropped the letter to the table. She then looked up at Mrs. Weasley, who flashed a worried face at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Mrs. Weasley," she said, shaking her head. "I just-I hate the fact that he's there alone. He shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"You have no idea how much I agree with you," Mrs. Weasley said, turning the burner down on low. She then walked over to the table and sat down across from Hermione. "Trust me when I say this. Sirius and I have been on Dumbledore ever since he announced that Harry was going back to his aunt and uncle's. We both feel as though Harry would better benefit here. Unfortunately, Dumbledore doesn't agree with us. He believes Harry is better off there."

"He didn't see Harry break down in the hospital wing. I've never seen Harry cry before. He still believes that Cedric's death is his fault. For the first time, I feel as though I don't know how to help him."

"Things like this takes time, Hermione. You have done all you can."

"You have done more than you realize," a male voice said. They turned towards the door and saw Sirius standing there, smiling at them as he did so. "Good morning."

"Good morning," they repeated back. Sirius sat in the chair next to them.

"I barely know my godson," Sirius said, his tone incredibly sad. His eyes matched his tone. "I should have done way more for him. He should have never been sent to that house. I made a horrible mistake of getting revenge instead of going after Harry. I _feel_ responsible for what's happened. I can't ever change that feeling.

"You, on the other hand, have been an amazing friend to him. You and Ron both. The two of you, along with the Weasley family, have been able to do what I should have, but have been unable to. You don't see it, Hermione, but we see how Harry reacts when he is around you and Ron. It's like he comes out of his shell."

"I have to agree with that," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at Hermione. "I've always noticed Harry is happiest when he's with you and Ron."

Hermione smiled, nodding her head as she did so. "He's always happy to be leaving the Dursley's and go to the Burrow. I know he's happy to see me and Ron and everyone else."

"That night in the hospital wing, Hermione, I know Harry was upset with me."

"He wasn't-"

"He was," Sirius said, dropping his head to look down at the table. "I know that it hurt him for me to leave. I didn't have a choice. But, that is now another occurrence to where I've let Harry down. I heard you stepped in to help, though."

"Sirius, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Harry's parents. That wasn't your fault. You were not the one who went running to You-Know-Who revealing their location. Peter Pettigrew did."

"Hermione, that means a lot to me. However, you weren't there. There's so much you don't understand."

He buried his face in his hands and rubbed it for a moment, before clasping them on the table.

"After Voldemort attacked, I went to the house. I went after Harry. I was going to take Harry and raise him just like Lily and James wanted. When I got there Hagrid already took him. He told me that Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with the Dursley's. I fought with him. I told him that Harry was _my godson_. Legally, Harry would have been mine. After realizing I wasn't going to win, I gave Hagrid my bike and hetook off with Harry.

"I confronted Dumbledore, saying that Harry was mine and he had no right to be taking him away from me. He gave me some stupid excuse as to why Harry had to go there. I was angry with Dumbledore, and so furious at Peter, that I thought that finding Peter was the best option for me. I wasn't thinking, and I had no idea that I would receive a life sentence in Azkaban for it. If I could do anything, I would stop myself, and I would go and fight for Harry. Unfortunately, I can't change the past.

"So, it makes me extremely happy that a family has taken him in for me. I can't express enough what you and Arthur have done for him. So thank you."

"We love Harry just as much as you do, Sirius. Have you ever talked to Harry about any of this?"

"I haven't gotten the chance. I don't even think I've gotten so much as five minutes alone with him."

"Maybe, when he gets here, the two of you should talk. It sounds to me as though there are some things that need to be cleared up."

"Thank you, Molly. I was hoping to have a long talk with him soon."

"I need to wake my children," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the clock. "I'll be right back."

They nodded and watched as she walked out of the kitchen. Sirius then turned back to Hermione.

"You really are a good friend."

"Sirius, if you don't mind me asking, what were Harry's parents like?"

He smiled-the first true smile she's seen from him- and said, "You remind me a lot of Lily. She, too, was very bright. The best in our class, actually. She was so down to earth. James, on the other hand, was quite the troublemaker. He and I always got into trouble together. A trait, I hear, that has been passed down."

Hermione laughed. "Harry occasionally gets into trouble."

"You can't be the son of a Marauder and not get into trouble. I don't know Harry well enough to determine who he's like more. When he was a baby he always wanted Lily. She could barely leave his side. James always used magic to amuse Harry. I remember when I walked into the house one night and James and Harry were both asleep on the couch. Lily was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. I told her that they had fallen asleep and she laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. She then told me that they both had a lot to eat for dinner.

"I stayed for a while. I played with Harry, I talked to Lily and James. I helped put Harry to bed. James, Lily and I remembered our Hogwarts days. They were extremely tired, so I left and promised to return the next night. I had no idea that night was going to be the last time I ever saw them again."

Hermione felt her eyes water as she listened to Sirius' story. He noticed this and immediately turned back to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was rambling."

"I shouldn't have asked you. It must have been hard for you to talk about."

"Actually it was quite nice. Fourteen years later and I still miss them like crazy. Now, all of this is starting all over again. And, once again, Harry is targeted."

"Thank you for telling me, Sirius. It was a nice story."

"Thank you for allowing me to relive it."

Ron strode into the kitchen, half-asleep but clearly looking for food.

"Good morning, Ronald."

"Yeah…morning…." He said, fixing himself a giant plate of food. Hermione shook her head.

"I will never understand how you can eat so much."

"I'm still growing," he said, sitting down across Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you'll ever stop 'growing'," she said, getting up from the table to fix herself a plate. She heard Sirius laugh in the background.

"Don't worry, Ron, I ate like you did when I was your age. Don't let her get to you."

"Thank you!" Ron said, turning his head to glare at Hermione.

"Eat up," Mrs. Weasley said, walking back into the kitchen. "You all will be cleaning today."

"Mum!" Ron groaned.

"The more you complain, the more work you get!"

Ron immediately went back to his meal. Hermione laughed quietly behind her hand.

"There's letters for you and Sirius, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, handing the letters to their owners. Sirius cracked his open and quickly read through it.

"Any chance any one of us can sneak out of this house and get Harry?" Sirius said, putting his letter down on the table.

"I wish we could," Mrs. Weasley said, fixing herself a plate a food. "He doesn't need to be there."

"I will never, for the life of me, understand why Dumbledore wants him there."

"No one will. It's like Albus said Harry will be here soon enough."

Hermione finished her breakfast right as the twins and Ginny entered the kitchen. All three of them looked wide awake, and Hermione felt as though the twins were up to something.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked, eyeing them. Ginny giggled.

"Why do you always accuse use of doing things?" Fred asked, clutching his heart. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Breaks my heart, dear Fred. Hermione has no faith in us."

"Neither does your mother. Whatever you have done fix it," Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing her boys.

"We have done nothing wrong, mother dearest."

"I'm going to write Harry back before we have to start cleaning," Hermione said, grabbing her letter off of the table before drifting upstairs. She sat at the desk in her room and began to write her letter back to Harry.

* * *

"Stop hurting!" Harry whispered, grabbing his head in pure pain. He fell to his bedroom floor and closed his eyes, hoping the pain would pass quickly enough.

When it finally did, Harry got off of the floor and climbed back onto his bed, suddenly feeling drained.

_'__Why is this happening?'_ he thought, laying down on his bed as a dizzy spell hit him.

He let out a deep breath as the spell passed him. He sat up in his bed and pressed his hands against his temple, wondering why his scar was hurting so badly.

_'__What is happening to me?'_

* * *

"Professor, can I speak to you?" Hermione asked right as Dumbledore was walking away.

"I have a few moments. What can I help with you, Hermione?"

"Professor, I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but, I think Harry needs to be brought here."

"Why do you think that, Miss. Granger?"

"Everybody is already here," she said quietly, hoping to get her point across to him. "He's stuck in that horrible place-alone-when he would be much safer here."

"Hermione," Dumbledore started, giving Hermione a small smile as he did so, "I know how much you care for Harry. I, too, am thinking of his best interests."

"No offense, professor," Hermione started, not even aware of what she was saying or where this was coming from, "but, I don't think you are. Harry's family is _here_. Those people have never once treated him like family. Every time he goes to that house he is miserable. I don't understand why he's not here, when everyone else is. Please, professor, bring him home. He deserves to be here."

With that, Hermione turned on her heel and quickly descended upstairs. Dumbledore stood at the spot where she stood and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the excellent feedback! I have over 100 followers and 50 favorites! Thank you so much! Please keep the reviews coming. It only takes a moment.**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Something's happened," Fred said, turning his head towards Ron and Hermione. They both looked confused but joined Ginny and the twins at the banister.

"Do you know what?" Ron asked.

"Not yet."

They were all silent for a moment while they listened to the extendable ear. Eventually, Dumbledore's voice rang through it.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. The Advanced Guard has spotted Dementers in Little Whinging."

Hermione and Ron immediately looked at one another, worry crossing both of their faces.

"Is Harry ok?" Sirius said, sounding rather angry.

"That's just it. The Advanced Guard hasn't seen Harry in a few days. Remus told me that Harry went outside a few days ago, but that was the last time they've seen him. I have already ordered them to bring Harry here."

"He should have been here in the first place!" Sirius hissed.

"Sirius-"

"Don't you start with me," he said, and the teenagers were glad they were not in that room right now. "I told you before he even got sent there!"

"He's coming, Sirius. I'm bringing him here."

"You better hope they get here without any problems."

George quickly pulled the ear back up to them right before the door opened and slammed shut. They moved away from the banister into Hermione and Ginny's room, hoping more than anything that Sirius didn't catch them eavesdropping.

"I hope Harry's ok," Ginny said, sitting down on her bed.

"Why hasn't he left the house?" George asked, looking between Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know," Ron said, shaking his head. "Do you, Hermione?"

"No," she said, thinking back to the letters they've been sending each other. She began to tune out the others as she read through the letters in her mind.

A knock on the door broke everyone's attention. It opened a moment later to reveal Mrs. Weasley standing there, looking upset.

"I've got some news," she said, sitting next to Ginny on the bed. "Dementors have been spotted with Harry."

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked, pretending as though she has just heard this. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Harry is just fine. Dumbledore has made the decision to bring him here before something happens."

"So, Harry's coming here?"

"He should be here by dinner."

Everyone nodded as she stood up to leave the room. Hermione then let out a sigh of relief. Harry was finally coming.

* * *

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, wrapping her arms around him as he entered the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I had no idea they were even there."

"I'm glad you're ok. We have to go to an order meeting. I'll take you upstairs to Ron and Hermione."

He followed Mrs. Weasley upstairs, absorbing everything around him as he did so.

"This is the room you'll be sharing with Ron," she said, giving Harry a small smile.

"Thank you."

"I have to go. Ron and Hermione should be in there."

He nodded and she turned away and walked back down the stairs. He then turned the doorknob and entered the room.

And the next thing he knew he was brought in for a hug.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. He smiled into her hair.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, pulling away from her.

"What happened?"

"I'm really not sure," he said, shaking his head. He then glanced over to Ron. "Hello, mate."

"Hey, mate. I see you've had an interesting break."

"None what-so-ever," Harry replied, moving past Hermione to put his trunk in front of the empty bed. "What were Dementors doing there?"

"We've been asking the same thing," Hermione replied.

"So, why haven't either one of you been telling me what's been going on?" Harry said, and Hermione noted that he sounded rather angry.

"We couldn't," she said, moving to stand in front of him. "Dumbledore forbid us. Trust me I wanted to tell you more than anything."

"He's been very strict since we got here," Ron said, sitting opposite of Harry on his own bed. "The very first night we got here we got lectured about what we could and could not talk about. Over time, though, I thought Hermione was going to cave and tell you."

"He has the right to know," Hermione said sadly.

Harry stared at her, unsure of why he couldn't look away. Everything that he had been feeling all summer had started crashing down on him.

And now he didn't know how to be around her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, watching his expression. He nodded.

"Dumbledore doesn't trust me, does he?"

"What? Of course he does. Why would you think that?"

"BECASE IT'S TRUE, HERMIONE!"

They both took a step backwards, both shocked about Harry's abrupt change of voice.

"That's not true, Harry, and you know it."

"THEN WHY WAS I LEFT IN THE DARK?"

"Stop yelling," Hermione said, walking back up to him. She sat down on her knees in front of him and took ahold of his hand. "There is no need to yell. I do not understand why you are thinking this."

He suddenly felt all of his anger leave him when she took ahold of his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You have every right to be mad. We were given orders, Harry. We had to follow them, no matter how much we didn't want to."

Ron nodded in agreement as he sat next on his bed across from Harry's again.

"We heard that you haven't left the Dursley's in a few days. Why did you stay in the house?" he asked, leaning forward to hear. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I spent most of my time writing letters or working on my assignments. I just didn't feel like leaving the house, I suppose."

"It's probably a good thing that you didn't," Hermione said, smiling sadly at him. "Who knows what could have happened."

"Yeah," Harry said, dropping his head to avoid looking at her.

_'__What is going on?'_

"Welcome home, mate," George said as he and Fred apparated into the room. "We thought we heard you."

"So, Harry, wanna tell us what happened?"

"As I just told Ron and Hermione, I have no idea. I was in my aunt and uncle's house when they were spotted."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You should have seen Sirius, mate," Fred said, sitting down next to Harry. "He was so furious."

"I'm not happy about this either," Harry replied, looking rather furious. "How come all of you got to come here and I got stuck there again?"

"Trust us, mum and Sirius fought with Dumbledore forever. He kept refusing."

"Go figure," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said, walking into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Before you ask he knows nothing."

"I wasn't going to ask anyway," she said, giving the twins a look.

"Sure you weren't," they replied together.

"Feel good to finally be here?"

"Anything beats that house," Harry said darkly.

"Is there a meeting going on?"

"Yes, why?" Harry asked.

"We can listen!"

"How?"

"By this," Fred grinned, showing Harry the extendable ear. "We can hear what's going on through the order meetings with this thing."

"Not quite," Ginny said, shaking her head at them. "Tonks told me how to find out if a door has been Imperturbed. Mum's put one on the door."

"Bloody hell," George said.

"Sorry, mate. Doesn't look like we'll be able to."

"How were we able to listen earlier?" Ron asked.

"Maybe mum forgot to put the charm up. It was an emergency meeting, after all."

"Someone's coming," George said, and he and Fred apparated away. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Dinner is ready."

Everyone in the room nodded and followed her down to the kitchen. Harry noted that they were extremely quiet going down the stairwell, and he wondered why exactly.

They reached the kitchen and found Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Mundungus waiting for them.

"I'll need help with dinner," Mrs. Weasley said. Tonks and Mr. Weasley went to help her.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said, and Harry noted that his voice sounded rather dull.

"Hi, Sirius."

"How was your summer?"

"Horrible," Harry said, taking a seat across from Sirius.

"You're home now. That's all that matters."

"Remus, who was the one who noticed the Dementors?"

"I was," he said.

"What were they doing there?"

"We have no idea," he said, leaning forward. "Dementors don't leave Azkaban unless they're ordered to do so."

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley said, bringing a bowl of food to the table. "Harry, dear, come help with dinner."

"Molly, he just got here. Let him relax."

"I am afraid the two of you will be telling him things he does not need to know."

"Later," Sirius whispered, winking at Harry as Mrs. Weasley disappeared. Harry nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe mum and Sirius got into it," Ron said.

"I think they were about to attack each other," Fred said, shaking his head.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up to see Sirius walking into the room, looking rather glum as he did so.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, getting off the bed to follow his godfather. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Sirius took him to his bedroom.

"Surprising you, right? I really need to talk to you, and this is the only place where we can really talk in peace."

He opened the door and led Harry inside. Harry took a look around. It was nothing like the rest of the house.

"We have a lot to talk about," Sirius said, sitting on his bed. Harry sat down next to him.

"Is this about what happened at dinner?"

"Kind of."

"Sirius, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley didn't mean it. You've done the best you could."

"No, I haven't. Harry, I've made several mistakes in my life. But the biggest one was losing you."

Sirius sighed as Harry dropped his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Sirius."

"Yes, I do. The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life. I was the first person your father contacted after your mother went into labor. I'm still convinced he contacted me before he even took her to the hospital."

Harry laughed, and Sirius smiled. "After they had you, they called all of us back to see. Remus and Peter didn't stay too long. I stayed for quite a while. After they left, James and Lily told me that they wanted me to be your guardian, shall anything happen to them. James actually said that Lily had chosen me. Surprised all of us.

"I spent a lot of time with you. I tried to be there every moment that I could. Then, your parents had to go into hiding."

"Do you know why?" Harry asked.

"I wish I did, but I don't. They said it was top secret. At the time, I had a major distrust for Remus. I convinced your parents that he wasn't to be trusted. Still one of the biggest mistakes of my life. They went into hiding.

"You know the story with the secret keeper situation. I convinced them to switch it to Peter, and not even a week later that little rat betrayed them. I was at the house the night before. I told your parents that I would be back on Halloween night. By the time I got there, they were already gone.

"Then I found out that you were still alive. Hagrid had you in his arms, ready to take you to the Dursley's. I fought so long with him. You were mine, and they were taking away you away from me. He told me to talk to Dumbledore, because Dumbledore had ordered Hagrid to meet him at the Dursley's house. I was unhappy about the decision, but I lent Hagrid my bike so the two of you could get there safely. I said goodbye to you, and to not worry, because I would be getting you out of that house.

"Dumbledore showed up shortly after that. I screamed at him for I don't even know how long. I said that you were mine. James and Lily left you in my care, and legally you were mine. Dumbledore said that you had to go to the Dursley's, but refused to tell me why. After I knew I wasn't going to win, I went to chase down Peter."

Sirius let out another sigh as he looked up at his godson, who had a completely blank look on his face.

"Harry, I could never explain enough to you that I hate myself for doing this. I should have never went after him. It was completely wrong of me. I should have went after you. But, with the loss of you, your parents and everything else I was feeling that night, I was so angry and I made a bad decision. Peter set me up, and I went to Azkaban.

"I messed up big time, Harry. I know it really means nothing now, and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I really did mean what I said back in your third year. If I had gotten cleared, I would have adopted you and we would find a house and live together. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Now, I don't think it ever will. I'm pretty sure I'm never leaving this house again."

"You fought that hard for me?"

"Not hard enough," Sirius replied, looking completely angry.

"If you hadn't gone after Peter, would you have tried to adopt me?"

"I would have."

Harry nodded and dropped his head. Sirius clapped his back.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish I was better godfather than what I am."

"You're not a bad godfather, if that's what you're thinking," Harry said, standing up and facing Sirius, "I mean, look what you just did. You just spent the last ten minutes telling me how much you wanted to adopt me. Yeah, you made some mistakes. We all have. Just be here now, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, stood up and hugged Harry. "You have a good heart, Harry. Don't ever let anyone tell you any differently."

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed and sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She sighed quietly and got out of her bed, grabbing her charms book in the process. She then retreated downstairs, hoping to not wake the portrait of Mrs. Black, and walked into the living room.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same," she replied, sitting down next to Harry. She noticed that he looked extremely tired.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, staring into the fireplace.

"Have you been sleeping at all, Harry?"

"Sometimes," he nodded, turning to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Not your fault."

She sighed as she looked into the fireplace.

"Harry, what's the real reason why you didn't leave the house?"

"What?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"What's the real reason?"

"I told you, I just didn't feel like going anywhere."

"Harry, I know you better than that. Please tell me."

"I don't have a reason, Hermione."

To Hermione, it seemed like he was lying to her. She, however, decided not to press the subject. Whatever his reason may be, he clearly wanted to keep it to himself.

They both stared into the fire. Neither was sure how much time passed until Harry spoke again.

"How's your summer been?"

"Long," she replied, putting her charms book down onto the table. "There's not a lot to do around here. We're restricted upstairs most of the time. Mrs. Weasley has been making us clean the house the rest of the time."

"So, I have that to look forward to?"

She laughed, and he grinned at her.

"Yes. You have that to look forward to."

"Hermione, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier."

"That isn't like you."

"I know," he said, letting out a breath. "Everything is just frustrating right now."

"I know," she said.

She picked up her charms book and started reading where she left off. He smiled at her.

"Glad to see that some things never change."

She tried to hide her own smile, but found that she couldn't.

"I've missed you, you know."

"I've missed you, too. I never really got to thank you for helping me through…you know."

"You've thanked me."

"Saying thank you in a letter is not thanking you."

"It's what friends do, Harry."

He put his hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze. After a few moments, he felt her head fall onto his shoulder and he began to hear her soft breathing.

"Hermione?" he whispered, hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep. When he didn't get a response back, he sighed, and repositioned her so that she was laying across his lap.

_'__What am I doing?'_ he thought, as his hand began to move across her head to gently stroke her hair.

But he didn't stop. He continued to gently stroke her hair, and he was watching her closely as she slept. He felt like it was completely wrong, but he also found that he couldn't stop.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he started dropping his head until he was an inch from her lips. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but he found that he was unable to.

He gently pressed his lips against hers, ever-so-lightly to make sure that he didn't accidently wake her up. He pulled away a second later, shaking his head at his revelation as he did so.

_'__I like Hermione.'_

He threw his head back against the sofa and covered his face in his hands. He then let out a deep breath as the realization came down upon him.

_'__I can't believe this. She's my best friend. I shouldn't be liking her!'_

"Hermione," he said, shaking her awake. She moaned and sat up, looking around the room before finally stopping on Harry.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah. Let's get you back to bed," he said, standing up. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes clouded with confusion before she got up as well and followed him back upstairs.

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered, right before she walked in the shared room with Ginny.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

He watched the door shut before he walked upstairs to his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. Ron's snores filled the entire room as Harry walked over to his bed and climbed into it. His mind was working in overdrive as he tried to process what had just happened.

_'__I like Hermione. I can't turn back from that. She's my best friend. And I like her.'_

* * *

"Mum, do we really have to clean?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. It will keep you lot out of trouble. This house is filthy and it needs cleaned! Now go!"

Harry set off with Ron towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"Go join your sister. She's going to need help."

"She'll be fine, mum."

"Go, or I'll make you clean more by yourself!"

Ron scowled, and followed Ginny upstairs. Harry continued down to the kitchen and found Hermione already down there.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry suddenly froze. Ever since he found out he likes Hermione, he's been steadily avoiding her.

And he knows that she's noticed.

He nodded at her and walked over to the other side of the kitchen. She stared at him, hurt written all across her face as she did so. She threw down the cloth and walked over to him.

"Ok, Harry, what is going on? You have been ignoring me since I fell asleep on you the other night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I talk to you and you just nod at me and don't talk back, you've barely left Ron's side and yet you've barely said two words to me in two days. Did I do something to you, Harry?"

"No," he said, putting down his rag. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just trying to get through something right now."

"And it involves me?"

"No!" he said quickly, shaking his head at her.

"Then, why? Why are you talking to everyone but me?"

He dropped his head and sighed. The look on her face was breaking his heart.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why. I'm being rude to you, and I shouldn't be. I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "If you need to talk, Harry, I'm here. You know that."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome," she smiled at him.

Back at the stairwell, the person who was standing there watching the entire scene play out shook their head, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: To my fellow followers: you're just amazing. Nearly 200 followers and 80 favorites. Several reviews came in from the last chapter. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story, and I hope you keep enjoying it. Keep up the reviews to let me know.**

**Major things occur in this chapter, and the story will change. I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!"

Harry smiled at everyone right before he bent down to reach his cake. He thought for a moment before he blew out the candles. He felt Sirius clap him on the back as everyone clapped.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Your mum and dad would be proud, Harry," Remus said, throwing Harry a soft smile.

"Wish they could be here," Sirius said.

"Me, too," Harry said sadly, thanking Mrs. Weasley for a slice of cake.

"Sirius, Remus, can I have a word?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They nodded.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione said, walking up to him with Ron right behind her.

"Happy birthday, mate."

"Thank you."

"So how does it feel to finally be fifteen?"

"Doesn't feel any different," Harry said, shrugging.

"Enjoy it now, because it's our O.W.L. year," Ron said, taking a bite from his piece of cake.

"And we definitely won't be enjoying that."

"Let's not worry about that now," Hermione said, causing Harry and Ron to nearly drop their plates. "What?"

"Hermione Granger not worrying about exams. I think I've finally seen everything," Harry said, shaking his head. Hermione gently slapped his arm.

"It's your birthday. Let's not worry about school now."

"I'm getting another slice. Do you want one?" Ron asked.

"No thanks."

"I'll go with you," Hermione said.

Harry watched as she walked away, unable to turn away from her.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry did drop his plate his plate this time. Spinning around, he saw Tonks grinning at him. Harry clutched his chest, glaring at her in the process.

"What are you talking about, Tonks?" he whispered.

"Let's talk, shall we?"

She pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess. She then led Harry up the stairs and to the living room, closing the door behind her while also putting a silencing charm up.

"You are very obvious, do you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

She gently pushed Harry down until he was sitting on the couch. She then sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I overheard you talking to Hermione the other day."

"When?" Harry asked, quite confused.

"When you were both cleaning the kitchen. Hermione was getting mad at you because you have been ignoring her."

"Oh, that," Harry said, dropping his head.

"Let's see if I remember correctly. She fell asleep on you, and ever since you have been ignoring her until she confronted you."

"So you heard everything," Harry said.

"I feel like I should what she meant by "I feel asleep on you"," Tonks said, using her fingers to make quotation marks.

"It's nothing big, Tonks. I couldn't sleep one night, so I came in here. Hermione also couldn't sleep that night and she also came in here, unaware that I was. We stayed up and talked for a while. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep on my shoulder. I woke her up and we went to bed."

"Nothing about that story sounds like you should be avoiding her. I think you're leaving something out."

"Nope," Harry said, turning his head away from her. She grinned.

"Again, you're obvious. I know you're lying to me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Tonks."

She stared him down, attempting to get him to talk. When she didn't, she shook her head.

"You like Hermione, don't you?"

"What?" Harry asked sharply, turning back to face her.

"You like Hermione."

"Of course I like Hermione. She's my best friend."

Tonks laughed, shaking her head once again. "Once again, my friend, you are a terrible liar."

Harry sighed, blushing slightly. "Am I that obvious?"

"You're very obvious. So obvious, I'm really surprised she hasn't caught on yet."

"She can't find out about this, Tonks. It could ruin everything."

"I'm not going to tell her. I think you might by accident, though. Do you want to tell me how this all started?"

He told Tonks the story. He told her of the night he kissed Hermione, their make-up, the time at the Dursley's, and the kiss he gave Hermione the other night. Tonks listened closely, not taking her eyes off Harry as he told his story.

"So that kiss on the couch is when you finally figured it out?"

"Yeah."

"You got it bad, kid."

Seeing Harry's reaction, she smiled sadly. "Look, how do you know she doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"There's no way she feels this way about me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Plus, even if we were to get together, who knows what could happen."

"I've heard many stories about you, Harry," Tonks said, smiling at him. "The best story I think I've heard about you is the story that Sirius told me."

"And that would be?"

"The story of how you and Hermione saved Sirius from the Dementors."

Harry popped his head up, suddenly remembering the time he and Hermione saved Sirius.

"Do you want to tell me that story?"

"There isn't much to tell," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Hermione had a time-turner, and we used it to go back in time and save Sirius."

"It was just the two of you, wasn't it?"

"Ron was injured," Harry said. "He wasn't able to walk."

"So, it was the first time that you and Hermione were really left alone together. Then there was last year, when there were so many rumors about you and Hermione. Somehow, things just always seem to wind up with the two of you."

Harry nodded, turning his head to look out the window.

"Have you ever gotten into a fight with Hermione?"

"Just once," Harry replied, looking rather guilty. "I still hate myself for it."

"What happened?"

"During Christmas of my third year, Sirius purchased me my firebolt. There was no card attached, and Hermione became very worried that it was jinxed. She turned it in to McGonagall, and I was so mad at her. I don't even remember how long Ron and I were mad at her before Hagrid finally knocked some sense into us. I've never seen him that mad before. He was right though. It's the only time we've ever gotten into a fight. She was even by my side when the whole school, including Ron, turned on me."

"Do you know why I am asking you all these questions?" she asked, taking one of Harry's hands in her own. He shook his head. "Just by the way you talk about her tells me how much you like her."

He smiled, dropping his head so she wouldn't see.

"I know this frightens you," she said, staring straight at Harry, "but the longer you try to hide this, the more obvious you become."

"So, what do I do?"

"Talk to Hermione."

"No way!" Harry said, jumping off the couch. "I can't talk to her about this."

"Do you really think you can keep this to yourself?"

"I'm going to try. She's not going to find out about this. You've got to promise me, Tonks."

"I promise."

"Thanks for the talk," he said, opening the door. She stood up and walked out with him.

"No problem. I disagree with you, but it's your decision. And Harry," she called out, watching as he walked away. He turned back around to face her, "I hope you get her. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, for everything."

He walked out of the living room and nearly ran into Ron and Hermione, who were clearly looking for him.

"Where you have been?" Hermione asked. "You disappeared from your own party."

"I was talking to Tonks."

"About what?"

"She was talking to me about being an Auror," Harry said, amazed at himself at how fast that came to him. "I want to be one."

"That's wonderful, Harry."

"I told him all about it," Tonks said, walking up behind Harry and putting her arm around his shoulders. "I told him that if he's interested, he should pursue it. He shouldn't let fear get in his way of getting what he wants."

Harry gave Tonks a look while Hermione said, "I agree. Are you scared of becoming an Auror?"

He looked at her, surprised at himself for saying this, but feeling as though he had no way around it. "I would say so. I'm afraid that, if I become an Auror, it could ruin everything. I'm afraid of what others might think."

"Since when?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"I'm with Ron. Harry, you do what you want to do. Don't let others dictate your life."

Harry nodded, averting his eyes from them. "Thanks."

"Let's get you back to your party," Tonks said, gesturing towards the kitchen. She held Harry back for a moment and grinned at him. "You're welcome."

"I hate you," Harry said, glaring at her. She continued to grin at him.

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

_'__Get to the door…..get to the door…."_

"Harry? Harry, wake up!"

_'__Just a little further. Almost there…."_

"Harry!" Ron nearly screamed, shaking Harry. Harry shot up in his bed a moment later, his breathing rapid. "Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said, throwing his blanket off of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Harry-"

"I'll be fine, Ron!" Harry snapped. Ron nodded.

"I'll just head back to bed," Ron said, walking back into his bed. Harry sighed as he put his hand between his eyes.

There was a hallway, and there was a door at the end of that hallway.

And Harry wanted into it more than anything.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by rather slowly in Harry's opinion. He was starting to feel as though he were trapped in the house, and really missed the freedom that the outdoors brought him.

Mrs. Weasley always had jobs for them to do in terms of cleaning. They would spend most of the day cleaning while they would spend their nights working on their assigned homework.

It was the middle of August is when their Hogwarts letters arrived. Opening his own, Harry scanned through the letter, looking at his book list as he did so.

"I wonder who our new defense teacher is," he said, turning his head towards Ron. "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron didn't say anything, but he held up the red and gold badge. Harry looked at him, unsure of what to feel.

"Wow, um, congratulations, Ron."

"I'm a prefect," Ron said, his eyes wide as though he were unsure.

"The lists are here!" Hermione said, running into Ron and Harry's room. She quickly tore hers open and pulled hers out, her eyes widening at the badge that came out with the letter. "I'm a prefect!"

"So is Ron," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked in surprise. Harry nodded, turning his head away. "Well, Ron! Congratulations!"

"You, too," Ron replied, giving her a hug.

"Always knew you two were in love," George said by the door. Fred stood behind him, laughing.

"Ron and I just got made prefects."

"Ronnie-kins?" Fred asked, also in surprise. "Surely not."

"I did," Ron said, holding up the badge.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Little Ronald has been made a prefect," George said, clutching his heart.

Hermione turned towards Harry, who was sitting rather quietly on his bed. Her mind started to work quickly as she tuned Mrs. Weasley out.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked. It was only then when she realized that everyone else had left.

"Sorry."

"Congratulations," Harry said, giving her a small smile. She went over to the door and closed it. She then turned back around to Harry, who was looking quite confused.

"Thank you."

Harry dropped his head, unsure of what to say to her.

"It's kind of a shock."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it would be you. I think we all did."

"I've caused a lot of trouble," he said, running his hand through his hair.

She laughed. Suddenly, all of the anger Harry was feeling disappeared.

And he realized that it was just the two of them.

"Sirius said you get it from your dad."

"I've heard that myself," he grinned. "I guess he was quite a bit of a troublemaker himself."

"It's not a bad thing that you're a troublemaker," she said, smiling at him as she did so. "The world needs more troublemakers. I still remember when I first met you. You were so quiet. Now, well, you're still kind of quiet."

"I wish I had been friends with you sooner."

"I was a bit of a know-it-all," she said, shaking her head. "I understand why you may not have."

"How many times have you saved me now? I think the world needs more know-it-alls."

She laughed, dropping her head. He grinned at her.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?"

"A lot better, actually. Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He held on tight to her, not wanting to let her go. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Tonks, and he couldn't get her words out of his head.

_'__Just by the way you talk about her tells me how much you like her.'_

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked when she pulled away. Harry shook his head, staring right at her. "What's going on?"

He continued to stare at her, his mind working furiously. If he told her, it could ruin everything. He could lose Hermione.

But, if he told her, she might feel the same.

_'__He shouldn't let fear get in his way of getting what he wants.'_

"Harry?" she smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," he said, dropping his head to look away from her.

_'__I can't lose her.'_

She gently put her hand under his chin and pulled his face back up to look at him. Her stomach did a flip when she looked into his eyes.

They had the same look in them the night he kissed her.

She suddenly lost control of her thoughts. All she could think about was his green eyes, and that look that was in them.

She leaned in forward and gently caught his lips with hers, her mind completely shutting down as she did so. A second later he kissed her back, gently putting his hands on her hips to pull her closer to him. Hers wrapped around his neck as she brought his head closer to hers.

Kissing Harry was definitely much better than kissing Krum. With her, it just felt awkward. With Harry, it was quick and it felt right. She was enjoying kissing him, even if it's only for this moment.

He pulled away from her, pressing his head up against hers. She managed to smile at him, regardless of the fact that she was quite scared at the moment.

"I like you, Hermione," he said, so quiet that she barely heard him.

"You like me?"

He nodded, smiling shyly at her. "I like you a lot, Hermione."

"Since when?"

"I think the night we kissed, but I didn't realize until the night you fell asleep on me."

"The night I fell asleep on you?"

"I might have kissed you again that night."

"Oh, really?" she said, grinning at him. She hid a laugh at the look on his face.

"Yeah."

"So that means that you've kissed me twice and I've only kissed you once, correct?"

He looked down, his face red as could be. She then pulled his head back up and caught his lips again, smiling against them. She pulled away a moment later.

"I guess, then, that it's a good thing that I have feelings for you, too."

"You do?" he asked, completely in shock. She nodded.

"All summer I've tried so hard to keep them hidden. As it went on, they just became stronger."

He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"What?" she asked, taking a step back. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said, closing the gap she had just opened. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Where is the shy Harry I used to know?"

"He fell for his best friend and somehow gained a bunch of confidence he didn't know he had."

She laughed, dropping her head to his chest. A moment later she pulled it back up.

"Yes," she said. "I will go out with you, Harry."

He smiled at her as he pulled her in and kissed her again. The kiss was a more heated this time, and Hermione couldn't believe how right this felt.

He pulled away, something clearly on his mind as he did so.

"What if we don't work, Hermione?"

"We're best friends, Harry. If we don't work, we'll go back to being friends."

"Are you sure we can do that?"

"We kissed, and we were still friends. There's never been anything we haven't been able to get through."

"What about Ron?"

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked, suddenly sitting down on Ron's bed and covering her face with her hands. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble."

"Why?"

"Ginny has the biggest crush on you."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"It got so bad she couldn't focus on anything. Shortly after the first task I convinced her to start dating other people to get over you. Harry, this is so bad."

"You can't help who you fall for, Hermione. I'm sure Ginny would understand."

"I've already been called the worst names imaginable, Harry. Now, the rumors are true. I can't go through that again."

"Whoever says anything to you will have to answer to me. And I mean everyone, Hermione. I know it's a bad situation, but, you have done nothing wrong. We like each other, and we shouldn't let others tell us that we don't."

"And Ron?"

"I don't think he'll be too happy about it," Harry said, looking down at the ground. "But, he has the right to know."

"Yeah," she nodded, letting out a deep breath.

The door slammed open, and Ron walked in, causing Harry and Hermione to jump away from one another.

"Mum went to Diagon Alley. She'll be back with our stuff after while."

They nodded, both refusing to look at one another.

"What are you two doing on my bed?" he asked, staring at them.

"We were talking."

"Ok then," Ron said, shaking his head at them. "Anyway, Harry, wanna play a game of chess?"

"Just so you could beat me?" he asked, grinning at Ron.

"I'll give you an even advantage," Ron grinned back.

Ron walked over to the desk and pulled out the chess board and chess pieces. While he was over there, Harry gently leaned over to Hermione, whispering "later" into her ear. She nodded.

* * *

"I decided to throw the two of you a surprise," Mrs. Weasley said to Ron and Hermione. They both looked at each other and at everyone else as they continued to descend the stairwell down to the kitchen.

And everyone noticed the red banner that Mrs. Weasley had hung up.

"I think the two of you deserve a celebration."

The celebration occurred after dinner. Mrs. Weasley had baked another cake, and everyone was mingling with one another, congratulating Ron and Hermione and telling stories from their days at Hogwarts.

"Hey, kiddo," Sirius said, sitting next to Harry.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Potter, I have something for you," Moody said, limping up to Harry. "You can keep it."

"Can we have a toast?" Mr. Weasley said, picking up his glass. Everyone in the room picked their glasses up as well. "To Ron and Hermione. Congratulations on becoming prefects. It was definitely given to two people who have earned it. To Ron and Hermione!"

"To Ron and Hermione!"

Hermione looked over at Harry, who winked at her in return. She smiled back and resumed talking with Tonks.

Harry looked at the parchment Moody gave him. Sirius and Remus looked over his shoulder.

"The original Order of the Phoenix."

"Is that mum and dad?" he asked, staring at his parents.

"Yeah, that's them. This was before your mum got pregnant with you."

"They left the order not long after they had you."

"There's Frank and Alice Longbottom," Sirius said sadly, pointing to a happy couple standing near Harry's parents.

"Longbottom? Neville's parents?"

"Yes. They suffered so horribly."

Harry put his head down, having already heard the story of what happened to Neville's parents.

"This brings back some memories," Remus said, smiling sadly at Sirius.

"Yeah it does."

"Keep it, Harry," Sirius said, putting his hand on the counter.

"Thank you," Harry said. He looked down at the picture and smiled sadly, wondering just how many lives Voldemort had ruined in the first war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the fabulous feedback. I love reading some of your thoughts on what is going to happen next in the story.**

**As always, I love the reviews. Keep posting them for me. The more you post, the faster I can get these chapters up.**

**A lot changes in this chapter. There was a review about how calm Harry has been compared to OOTP. This is my take on that: Love is Harry's greatest strength. When he discovered his feelings for Hermione, it unlocked that strength. To me, a lot of his anger in OOTP was because of Voldemort. If Voldemort can't stand love, then he will break away from Harry. Hermione is the key to all of this. This issue will be addressed in this chapter, and several times throughout this story. **

**I am also starting to break away from canon a lot more. Some things I can change, some I can not. However, expect some major changes coming very soon. I am closely monitoring OOTP and making sure I am not changing anything important. I hope you will all like the changes that are already occurring or will be occurring soon.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Harry smiled as he saw the door to the living room quietly open and close. Hermione smiled back at him, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey."

"So, we never got to finish talking earlier," she said, taking her hand in his.

"About what?"

"About us."

He nodded, staring into the fire. "I really do want to make this work, Hermione."

"I do, too."

He pulled his head back up to looked at her, and slowly leaned in to capture his lips with her. It was slow, but they both put as much as they could into the kiss. They pulled away after a moment and smiled at each other.

"Now, we just have to tell everyone, before everyone finds out."

"That's going to be the fun part," Harry sighed, putting his hand on his mouth. She nodded.

"We just need to tell them. Tomorrow on the train we're going to tell everyone."

"Agreed," he said, kissing the hand that was held in his.

She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his arm, staring into the fireplace. She felt his hand begin to stroke her hair and she sighed in content, getting use to the fact that she _was_ dating Harry.

_'__And this is already better than the whole time that Victor and I were together.'_

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was I your first kiss?"

She felt him suck in a breath, and, almost for a minute, she thought he was going to say no.

"You were my first kiss."

She smiled sadly. "I thought I was. I wish you had been mine."

"Why's that? I thought you were happy with Krum."

"I thought I was too, but I think it was a crush more than anything. You're definitely a much better kisser than he is."

"Really?" Harry said, grinning down at her.

"Don't give me that look," she said, laughing at him. "It was so awkward kissing him."

"Is it awkward kissing me?"

"The first time it was. After that, no. You're just a really good kisser."

She then sat up on her knees and put her hands on his face, smiling at him as she did so. He then gently put his hand on her head and pulled it down to meet him. The kiss was much faster than the one a few moments ago. His hands latched onto her hips, pulling her closer to him. Hers wrapped around his neck, toying with the strands of his hair.

They pulled away after several minutes, breathing labored, and stared at each other. Harry grinned at her.

"You're an amazing kisser."

She laughed, dropping her head to his chest. She then sat down next to him and dropped her head against his chest, feeling his arm come up to wrap around her shoulder.

_'__This feels too right,'_ Harry thought, watching as Hermione's eyes began to drop. He grabbed the blanket that was laying on the couch and laid it on top of her. He then dropped his head to the back of the couch and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

It was about midway through the night when Hermione stirred, realizing that she had fallen asleep on Harry. She took the blanket off of her and looked at Harry, smiling slightly as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"Harry," she said, shaking his shoulder. He woke up in alarm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We need to get to bed."

He nodded, rubbing his eyes as he did so. They extinguished the fire and quietly went up the stairs, stopping at Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day," she said, sighing. He nodded.

"Better get as much sleep as we can."

She nodded, smiling at him. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before quietly disappearing into her room. He stared at the door for a moment before he walked upstairs to his and Ron's room.

* * *

"Hey," Hermione said, lugging her trunk and Crookshanks cage into Ron and Harry's room. "Mrs. Weasley is going crazy downstairs. Better get moving."

"Mum always goes a little crazy. She's afraid we're never going to make it on time. Anyway, we're ready."

"Let's go, kiddos. Shouldn't keep mum waiting," George said, lugging his trunk into the room as well.

They all nodded, grabbed their luggage and walked down the stairs.

"Let's go! Let's go! We're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Ginny was already down there waiting alongside Fred.

"We need to get moving. Sirius, I cannot believe you are even attempting to come."

"I think I have a right to see my godson off to Hogwarts."

"As a dog?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's the best I can do, Molly. Now, shall we be going?"

Mrs. Weasley stared at Sirius for a moment before shaking her head, turning back to Harry as she did so. "Let's go, Harry."

* * *

"You be careful, you understand?" Remus said, staring straight at Harry. Harry nodded.

"I'll be very careful."

"All of you, too."

"We will," the rest chorused back. Mrs. Weasley quickly gave everyone a hug.

"Have a good term. Do not get stressed out. We will see you at Christmas."

Harry looked down at Sirius, who was giving Harry a pitiful look. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

Sirius cried out, but didn't move. The train whistled.

"Go! Have a good term!"

The teenagers said goodbye to everyone and climbed on the train. Fred and George split off from them. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Ron and I have to go to our prefect's meeting. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Go."

"I hope we can still catch you on the train. If not, I'll see you after while."

He nodded as she and Ron disappeared out of sight. He then turned to Ginny.

"Come on, let's find a compartment."

They walked for a little bit until Ginny found a compartment with a blonde hair girl sitting in it.

"This is my friend Luna. I'm sure she'll let us sit with her."

She slid open the door and said, "Hi, Luna. Can Harry and I sit here?"

"Of course," a soft voice said. "Hello, Harry Potter."

"Harry, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a fourth-year Ravenclaw."

"Hi," he said, putting his stuff overhead. "Thanks for letting us sit here."

"The train feels up so quickly."

The door opened again, and Neville stepped through. "Do you mind if I sit here? There's nowhere else."

Everyone nodded, and he sat next to Ginny. Harry sat next to the window and stared out of it, ignoring the conversations that were going on. His mind was focused on everything that has occurred over the past few days.

_'__Hermione's my girlfriend, she and Ron are prefects, and I keep having that dream.'_

He was still having that dream about the door at the end of the hallway. He had no idea why he was dreaming about it, or what it may have meant, but he was.

He was also a little sleep deprived.

He's been getting little sleep ever since the graveyard. Every night he would wake due to a nightmare, and was unable to fall back asleep. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Expect for what occurred last night.

When he had fallen asleep with Hermione, he didn't have any nightmares. It was the first time since the third task he was able to sleep without a nightmare. However, when he got back to his room, the nightmares started up again.

He was still unable to figure that out, exactly.

"Everything ok, mate?" Neville asked, moving to sit next to Harry. He nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"How's your summer been?"

"Long," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "Yours?"

"It was really good. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Prefects meeting," Harry said, leaning his head against the window.

"Good for them," Neville said, smiling at Harry.

"Are you ok, Harry? You've been awfully quiet these last couple of days," Ginny said, looking at Harry. He nodded.

"There's just been a lot going on, Ginny."

She nodded, turning her attention away from him. Harry half-listened to what everyone was saying until Ron and Hermione returned.

His mood instantly lifted when he saw her.

"Hi, Neville," Hermione said.

"This is Luna Lovegood," Ginny said. "She's in my year. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said, smiling at her. Ron nodded.

"Luna, this is my brother Ron and our friend Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Luna said softly. Hermione took a seat next to Harry.

"Miss me?" she whispered.

"You have no idea," Harry said, smiling at her.

"You will never guess who the Slythern prefects are," Ron said angrily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess-Malfoy."

"Of course," Hermione said in disgust. "Him and Pansy Parkinson."

"Imagine that," Harry said.

"You know how much Malfoy will abuse that position?" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"You're not kidding. Better steer very clear of Malfoy now."

"Scared, Potter?" a slick voice asked from the doorway. Harry growled and stood up, glaring at Malfoy and his goons, who were outside of the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watch how you talk, Potter. _Some_ of us are prefects here."

"Get out," Harry hissed.

"Are you mad? Weasley's a prefect, and you're not."

"Malfoy, get out!" Hermione said, standing up to close the door. She closed it onto Malfoy's foot, who jumped back and screamed in pain.

"Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed out. Harry immediately pulled out his wand.

"No! He's a prefect now, Harry. You will get in a lot more trouble now! It's not worth it," Hermione said, holding Harry's arm back.

"Tell her that again, and that badge won't be on you much longer, Malfoy. Leave."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle glared at Harry before they left the compartment. Harry shook his head.

"What an arse," Ron said, as Harry and Hermione sat back down.

"Language!" Hermione said.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry."

"Never do," Harry said, rubbing his hands against his face. Hermione gently took hold of his hand and smiled softly at him.

"You two look really cute together," Luna said. Harry and Hermione immediately pulled apart.

"Oh, Luna, they're not together," Ginny said, laughing slightly.

"Actually…" Hermione said, turning to look at Harry. He pulled back but didn't say anything, his eyes flickering over to Ron, Ginny and Neville. "Harry and I are dating."

The whole compartment fell silent as all eyes fell upon Harry and Hermione. They both looked down, unable to meet eyes with their friends.

"What do you mean you're dating?" Ginny asked, her voice sharp.

Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything. They weren't quite sure what to say, exactly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I know this looks bad-"

Ginny shook her head and stood up, grabbing her belongings in the process. "I'm going to find Fred and George."

"Ginny, let's talk, please!" Hermione said.

"About what? About how you betrayed me?"

"I didn't-"

"You did. I can't talk to you right now," Ginny said, opening the door and storming out. Hermione sighed and she pushed back her hair.

"Ron?" Harry asked, hoping Ron wasn't as mad at them as Ginny was.

"How long?"

"The day we found out we were prefects," Hermione said, sitting next to Harry. Ron nodded, looking out the window.

"That's great," Ron said dryly, turning his head to avoid looking at them. "Congratulations."

They nodded, not wanting to press the subject. They both looked at each other and let out a deep breath, wondering how strained their relationship with Ron and Ginny will be.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're not with your boyfriend," Ron said, helping a third year group find a carriage. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, please don't make this harder than this has to be."

"I'm not," he said, his eyes darting from student to student.

"Ron, we really like each other," Hermione said, turning Ron around so he could face her. "He cares for me, Ron, and I care for him."

Ron sighed and turned to help another student onto the carriages. Hermione sighed as she did the same, wondering what it was going to take to make things up with Ron.

"I always knew it would be you two," Ron said, almost in defeat. Hermione looked up, almost in shock. "Everyone's known."

"Ron-"

"I know he cares about you, Hermione. You're the only person who can keep him in line."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Is that your way of saying you're ok with me and Harry?"

"Yeah," he said, giving Hermione a small smile. "I've never seen you happier than when you are with Harry. C'mon, we need to get on the carriage."

She nodded and followed him back to where Harry, Neville and Luna were waiting with a carriage.

"Hagrid's gone," Harry said. Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Grubbly-Plank was rounding up the first years."

"Maybe he's just not feeling well," Hermione said, trying to figure out why Hagrid would not be here. Harry just shrugged.

They climbed onto the carriage and started the ride to the school.

"So, Harry, can we expect another Quidditch Cup this year?" Neville asked, trying to break the tension. Harry smiled.

"I'm hoping. It'll just be nice to get to play again. After a whole year of not playing, I've really missed it."

"Flying always makes you happy," Hermione said, smiling at him. Harry nodded, his eyes darting to the silent Ron.

"It's one of the things that makes me happy, yes."

They all nodded, and remained silent until they got to the school. They got off of the carriage and began their descent to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sitting next to Harry, and waited for the sorting ceremony to begin.

_'__What's going through your head?' _Hermione thought, noticing Harry's "thinking" face. She took hold of his hand underneath the table and squeezed it lightly, letting him know that she was there for him. He squeezed it back, clearly snapping out of his trance.

"Look!" Ron whispered, pointing to the staff table. They all watched as Professor Grubbly-Plank took Hagrid's seat at the staff table.

"There's no way," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I hope Hagrid's ok," Hermione said, worry filling her.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the first years walked through with Professor McGonagall leading the way. McGonagall instructed the students of the sorting before placing the hat on the stool. The hat came to life after she did so.

_Welcome back, dear students_

_To another year of Hogwarts_

_I wish it was under better circumstances_

_But, unfortunately, it's not_

_Dark times are coming_

_We have all been warned_

_Some choose to accept it,_

_Others choose to ignore_

_Signs will start appearing_

_Everywhere we look_

_So, I sing this to you now_

_Hoping we will all be smart_

_One will rise above the rest_

_And lead us all to conquest_

_Love will stand by his side_

_It's his greatest power_

_And his greatest strength_

_So I leave you all now_

_With these words stuck in your head_

_Think about them long and hard_

_And not let the darkness win_

The whole hall was quiet as the hat finished its song. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, trying to figure out what the hat could have meant. Professor McGonagall broke the silence by calling out the first name on the list.

That was when Harry noticed the woman sitting next to Dumbledore. She was wearing all pink, and also wore an expression of anger on her toad-like face. She immediately leaned over to Professor Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear.

"That must be our new defense teacher," Harry said, pointing the woman out to everyone else in the group. They all looked over.

"I wonder who she is," Hermione whispered.

It was silent after that. Professor McGonagall continued on with the sorting ceremony, and Harry's thoughts began to drift again.

_'__What was the sorting hat talking about? Someone's going to step up and take on Voldemort?'_

The sorting ceremony ended quickly, and Professor McGongall collected the hat and the stool. Professor Dumbledore stood up, clapping his hands together and smiling amongst the students.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts," he started, looking around at the students sitting before him, "or, if you're just beginning here, welcome to Hogwarts. As always, the list of banned items are posted on Mr. Filch's door. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, hiding a laugh as Dumbledore said those words.

"Some of our older students may have noticed some new faces at our staff table. I will start off by reintroducing Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures classes. I would also like to introduce Professor Umbridge, who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor Umbridge stood up and walked next to Dumbledore, nodding to him in the process. Dumbledore stood back and allowed her to take the podium.

"Thank you for the lovely introduction, Headmaster…."

Her slick voice was already annoying Harry, and he began to tune out her out. His thoughts drifted to Ron and Ginny, and he was wondering whether or not they would forgive he and Hermione.

His thoughts then drifted to the horse-like creatures he saw pulling the carriages earlier. He couldn't explain it (other than what Luna told him, of course), but he was wondering why they saw them when no one else could.

His thoughts were broken up once again when the food suddenly appeared in front of them. Ron, of course, immediately filled his plate to the max. Harry shook his head and started filling his own plate.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, wondering what Harry was thinking so hard about.

"Nothing."

She gave him a look, but let it drop. Chatter filled the hall as everyone talked during their meal.

Everyone except Ron, Harry and Hermione, that is.

Harry looked up at Ron, who was stuffing his face full of food. He shook his head and made a mental note to himself to talk to Ron after dinner.

* * *

Ron and Hermione took off do their prefects duties. Harry walked up the stairs alone, his thoughts taking over.

He walked up to the dormitory and immediately spotted his trunk, opening it to pull the photo album that Hagrid had given him out. He then sat on his bed and closed his curtains, opening the album after he did so.

He stared at the picture of his mum and dad holding Harry for the first time. Lily's cheeks were red, but she was smiling down at the little bundle in his arms. James was sitting next to her on the bed, beaming with pride as he stared down at his wife and newborn son. He leaned down and kissed his wife on her head, whispering something into her ear as he did so. Lily smiled up at him as the picture replayed itself.

Harry felt his eyes tearing up as he watched the picture replay itself over and over again. Grabbing his wand, he put a silencing charm around his bed.

"I'm missing you more than ever," he whispered, running his thumb over the picture. "I'm not sure if it's because I actually got to talk to you and see you, or, if I'm just missing you. I wish I could remember what you look like, or some of the things you said to me."

He flipped the page to the photo of his parents dancing in the courtyard. He smiled at how happy both of them looked. His mother was beaming, and his father was grinning in joy.

"Harry?" Ron's voice called out. He closed the album and opened the curtains to see him standing there, looking worriedly at him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You got done rather quickly."

"We just had to show the first years around. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Harry," Seamus said, and Harry immediately noticed a sharp tone in his voice.

"Seamus."

"My mum didn't want me coming back to school."

"Why?"

"You," Seamus said without hesitation. Harry immediately glared at him.

"Your mum thinks I'm a liar, doesn't she? Dumbledore, too? Been reading the Daily Prophet, has she?"

"I suppose she has."

Harry nodded, anger covering his entire face. "Who else thinks I'm a liar?!"

Everyone shook their head, refusing to say a word. Neville stepped forward.

"My gran and I believe you, Harry. We've stopped our subscription a long time ago."

"Thank you. Maybe Seamus' mum should get the idea."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"Enough!" Ron said, stepping between Seamus and Harry.

"Maybe Harry is going as crazy as Dumbledore is!" Seamus said, looking past Ron to catch a glimpse of Harry.

Harry pushed forward, ready to shove Seamus out of the way. Neville came up and quickly grabbed him while Ron held Seamus back.

"ENOUGH!" Ron screamed, looking between Harry and Seamus. "Seamus, are you really too blind to notice what is going on? Even the sorting hat talked about it!"

He turned to Harry. "Harry, I know the pressure you're under right now, mate, but you can't attack people. You have to ignore what they say!"

"Easy for you to say!" Harry said, breaking away from Neville. He grabbed the photo album off his table and walked out of the dormitory.

He walked down to the common room and was immediately thankful when he noticed that there were very people left in it. He sat on the couch and opened the album again.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione," Lavender Brown said as she entered the dormitory. "Harry's down in the common room, and he looks angry."

"Do you know why?" Hermione asked, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Lavender shook her head.

"Sorry. I just heard the door slam shut, and he appeared a second later."

Hermione sighed, wondering what Harry could be upset about this time. "Thanks, Lavender. I'm going to talk to him."

"I reckon someone told him how crazy he was," she said. Hermione let out a deep breath and turned to her.

"What?"

"You know he's lying about You-Know-Who."

"Coming from the queen liar, herself? Keep your mouth shut, and leave Harry alone."

With that, Hermione walked out of the dormitory and ran into Ron.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Seamus got into it with Harry."

"Why?"

"Seamus blames Harry and Professor Dumbledore for almost not being able to come back to school. I guess his mum has been reading the Daily Prophet."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her head. "How did he react?"

"How do you think?" Ron whispered. "He nearly attacked Seamus!"

"Harry did?" Hermione asked, worry quickly filling. "There's no way. Harry wouldn't attack anyone…well, Malfoy, but that's an exception."

"Hermione, he was about to shove Seamus."

She sighed again, turning her head to look at the back of Harry's head. "What has gotten into him? He's never been like this before."

Ron shrugged. "Let's go talk to him?"

She nodded, and they walked over to the couch.

"Hi, Harry," she said softly.

"I don't want to talk," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the photo album. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Did you really almost attack Seamus?"

"You weren't there, Hermione! You don't know what happened!"

"Harry-"

"He called me a liar, Hermione! Everyone thinks I'm a liar!"

"Stop yelling at us, Harry! Actually, stop yelling altogether! Ron and I are trying to help you."

He saw the look in her eyes, and immediately felt all of his anger leaving him. He suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry."

"We know you're frustrated," Hermione said, grabbing hold of Harry's hand. "But, you have to keep your anger in check. You can get into way too much trouble by letting your anger and frustrations get the best of you. Ron and I are here to help you. There's no reason for you to be taking your anger out on us."

Harry nodded, looking down at the album in his hands. Hermione looked down as well, seeing the picture of his parents on their wedding day.

"What's you got there, mate?"

"The photo album Hagrid gave me in first year. I sometimes look in it when I'm upset."

Hermione gently squeezed his hand, moving closer to him on the couch. "They loved you very much, Harry."

He nodded, closing the album as he did so.

"We're always going to be by your side, Harry. We know the truth. It's like the sorting hat said-some choose to accept and some choose to ignore. People will come to realize their mistakes in time. For now, however, you have to ignore what they say to you. And you have to keep THAT ANGER IN CHECK. I don't know what's gotten into you for you to be angry this much, but it needs to stop. Especially with me, Ron, and everyone who is on your side. We don't deserve it."

"I know," Harry said, running his hands through his hair. "Can I tell you two something?"

"You can tell us anything, mate. You know that."

"I don't feel like myself," Harry said, his voice shaking as he did so. Hermione looked at him, worry filling her face as she did so.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I just feel so angry all the time anymore."

"You have been through a lot in a short time."

"I can't explain it," he continued on, as though he had not heard her.

"I'm sure you're just stressed, mate. It's like Hermione said, you've been through a lot in a short time."

He nodded, looking up at Ron as he did so. "Are you mad at us?"

"What?" Ron asked, completely confused as to why Harry changed the subject.

"You haven't talked to me since Hermione and I told you about us. Are you mad?"

Ron shook his head, unable to figure out the right words to say. "I'm not mad."

"You're not happy either, are you?"

"It's….going to take a while to get use to this."

Harry nodded, knowing he should probably talk to Ron in private.

"Seamus should be in bed by now. I'm heading there as well. Mate, listen to Hermione. With her and I being perfects now, we can't keep covering for you. We could get in trouble if it looks like we're playing favoritism."

"I understand," Harry said, not even thinking about the position he could be putting Ron and Hermione through. Ron bid him and Hermione and goodnight and took off towards the dormitory.

"You should go to bed, too. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon."

"I'm not going to bed until you are. We need to talk about why you nearly attacked Seamus."

"Hermione," Harry sighed, hoping she would drop this.

"Don't start, Harry. This isn't like you. I understand he made you mad, and he should not have said what he did, but you overreacted."

"I can't exactly ignore what they say, Hermione!"

"Harry!" Hermione said, growing frustrated at him. "You are going to have to try. You can't afford to get into-"

He cut her off when he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips against hers. She sighed angrily against his lips but wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the kiss, feeling all of her frustration suddenly leave her in the process.

After a moment he pulled away and pressed his head against hers, grinning at her in the process.

"You are not going to kiss me every time we get into an argument."

"We shall see."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was suddenly on her face. She was really thankful the two remaining students who were down here when she and Ron came down left as soon as and Ron entered the common room, or else the whole school would know by tomorrow morning.

"You're changing me," Harry whispered, his eyes full of emotion. Hermione pulled back, shaking her head slightly as she did so.

"What?"

"When I'm around you, Hermione, I don't feel angry anymore. When I'm not is when I don't feel like myself. I don't know why."

"Maybe I'm the only one who knocks some sense into you," she said, laughing slightly. He let out a hearty laughed, dropping his head as he did so. "Harry, you and I will get you through this anger phase. I don't care what people tell you, and I don't care what they blame you for. You need to just let it slide. If not for you, then for me. Promise me you will not get into a fight again. Because, if you do, I will put you in detention."

"You wouldn't," he said, grinning at her. She gave him a defiant look back.

"Watch me."

"Fine," he sighed, grinning at her in response. "When I get angry, I will think of you yelling at me and throwing me in detention. Yeah, that's pretty scary, actually. I've never seen you yell at me before."

"What I did earlier-well, that was maybe a two. You don't want to see me get to a five."

He laughed, turning his head towards the fireplace. She smiled, glad to see Harry taking her seriously.

"Are we better now?"

"Yeah," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled in content, glad she was able to get through to Harry.

"Thank you, Hermione."

She leaned over and grabbed the photo album that he had put on the coffee table. She opened it.

"They would be very disappointed if they knew their son was getting into fights."

"They would also love the fact that his girlfriend is stopping him from doing it," he said, looking down at the album. She smiled up at him.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"I can't stop thinking about them since the graveyard. It felt so real."

"I'm sorry you had to lose them, Harry."

Harry remained silent, staring down at the picture as he did so. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the head, wondering where he would be without her, and thankful for everything that she has done for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the fabulous feedback! It is much appreciated! Keep it coming and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Good morning," Hermione said, waiting for Ron and Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Ron glared at her, while Harry smirked.

"Don't mind him. He's not quite awake yet."

"Are you?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss, stopping when Ron started making gagging noises.

And, just as quickly, the rumors started.

"You just ruined us being kept secret," Hermione grinned at him. He smiled.

"Oops. Oh well."

"I'm going to end up skipping breakfast," Ron said, rolling his eyes at the two.

"Let's go, you whiner."

They all walked out of the dormitory and to the Great Hall. Ron immediately filled his plate as soon as they got there, while Hermione shook her head at him.

"I will never understand."

"Wh't?" Ron asked.

"Your timetables," Professor McGonagall said, handing Ron, Harry and Hermione their timetables. Ron nearly spit out his food.

"Double potions? There's no way!"

"This term is already horrible," Harry said, turning towards Hermione.

"It's not going to be that bad."

"Coming from the top of our class," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione shook her head at him, smiling softly.

"If you would STUDY more, you would do better."

"I study plenty," he said. Harry chuckled.

"What about you?" Hermione said, turning to her boyfriend.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to try to study more?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?"

"There might be some rewards for you if you study a little harder."

Harry nodded, grinning at her. "You make a good persuasion."

"Do I get the same if I study?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione said, shaking her head at him.

"A guy could try, right?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, mate. That's my girlfriend."

"Fair enough."

Ginny walked past them, glancing briefly at them. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Harry asked, putting his hand on her back.

"Not yet."

"She'll come around," Ron said, looking down at Ginny.

"Just give her time," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, pushing her plate aside. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You need to eat, Hermione."

"I'm not hungry, Harry."

He nodded, finishing the food on his plate. They waited for Ron to finish his before they started off towards the History of Magic classroom.

Harry, surprising himself, grasped Hermione's hand in his own. Whispers broke out as Harry and Hermione passed by, but neither one cared. They were happy.

"It's official," she said.

"I hope the two of you are ready," Ron said, flashing them a grin. "You know what Malfoy will say when he hears of this."

* * *

"History of Magic was boring as usual," Ron said, still partly asleep from the class. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look who it is!" Malfoy said. Hermione heard Harry growl next to her. "Always knew that Potter would go after the Mudblood!"

"Don't!" Hermione said. Harry let out a deep breath.

"Already controlling you, huh, Potter? Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said, stepping in front of Harry and Hermione.

"What is going on down here?" Snape said, walking up to the classroom.

"Weasley was just causing a problem, professor," Malfoy grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor for causing a disruption, Mr. Weasley. Inside now!"

The class quickly filled into the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual table.

"Welcome to your O.W.L. year," Snape said coldly, his eyes wandering over the entire class. "I do not need to remind you of how important your exams are, so I won't. Let me tell you this-I only accept the best O.W.L. scores in my N.E.W.T. level classes. Some of you I will see you next year, most of you I won't.

"On the board are the instructions for the Drought of Peace. This is a common potion that shows up in O.W.L. examinations. Everything you will need is the cupboard. You have an hour-and-a-half. Get started."

The trio quickly gathered their supplies and got started on their potion. They were all quiet as they worked on their potion. Hermione briefly glanced at Harry and smiled slightly as she noticed how hard he was working.

"Time is up," Snape said, standing up from his desk. He walked around the class, his tone the same with everyone.

Then he stopped at their table.

"Pathetic attempt, Mr. Weasley," he snarled, looking into Ron's cauldron. He then moved on to Harry, looked in the cauldron, but didn't say anything.

And he did the same with Hermione.

They all looked at each other, but didn't say a word.

They gave Snape their samples, cleaned up their mess, wrote down the assignment and left. They walked up to the Great Hall to grab some lunch.

"What was up with Snape?" Ron asked, filling his plate. "He said something to me, but didn't say anything to you two."

"Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are," Harry said, taking a bite of his lunch. "He always goes after me."

"You did really well today," Hermione said, staring at Harry. He turned to look at her.

"Why is that?"

"You were working very hard, and your potion came out perfect. Good job."

"I was given some promises if I work harder."

She smiled, while Ron made some gagging noises.

"Are you two forgetting I'm right here?"

"Sorry," they echoed, finishing their lunches.

"Have fun in Divination," Hermione said.

"Don't even start," Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to class. I'll see you two in Umbridge's class. Bye," Hermione said, leaning down to give Harry a quick kiss. She then picked up her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you get your potion so perfect?"

"Lucky I guess," Harry said, shaking his head.

"You're lying."

"I'm really not."

"Whatever. We have to get to Divination."

They grabbed their bags and started off for the North Tower.

* * *

"How was Divination?" Hermione asked, giving Harry a quick kiss outside of the defense classroom.

"How do you think?"

"I'm really trying not to laugh right now."

"I know you are."

"We have to create a month-long dream journal," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so not sorry," Hermione said, shaking her head while laughing.

They walked inside the room and saw Professor Umbridge already sitting at her desk, writing something down. They all took their seats, and Professor Umbridge stood up.

"Welcome to fifth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I'm sure you've heard several times already, this is your O.W.L. examination year. And, as such, I am ordered to prepare you for such examinations. However, looking over what you have been taught over the last five years, you are very unprepared for your O.W.L.S. Everything you have been taught are not to the Ministry's standards."

Harry started drowning her out, feeling extremely tired. It had been a long day, and he was more than ready for this class to be over with.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not reading?"

He shook his head, suddenly realizing that everyone was reading from their textbooks.

"Sorry, professor."

"Pay attention in my class, Mr. Potter. Page five from the textbook."

He opened his textbook and started reading, finding it extremely hard for him to focus on it.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he was finding it extremely difficult to stay awake. His head began to hurt, and he knew what was coming next.

_'__Not now. Not in the class.'_

He kept his head down, pretending to read his textbook. However, the entire class began to ask Professor Umbridge several questions, and his headache increased.

Thankfully, the bell rang not long after that.

He grabbed his bag and immediately walked out of the classroom, ignoring the dizziness that he was feeling.

"Where'd Harry go?" Ron asked, walking out of the door to the classroom.

"I don't know. He was really quiet the whole class. I was expecting him to get involved when we were arguing with Umbridge. I can't believe that woman is not allowing us to use magic!"

"Well, what are you two little prefects doing on this beautiful day?" Fred said, as he, George and Lee came walking up to them.

"We just came from Umbridge's class."

"We've heard the rumors. Is it true? She's not allowing us to use magic?" Lee asked.

"None what-so-ever."

"Wonderful."

"Fudge's idea, I'm well assured," George said.

"Bloody coward."

"Hey you three didn't see Harry pass by, did you?"

"As a matter of fact we did."

"He looked like he was heading towards the common room."

"We better go find him," Hermione said, worry suddenly feeling her.

"Did something happen?" Fred asked.

"We don't know. He left without us. He never does that."

"Better go make sure he's ok."

"See you lot later," Ron said, as he and Hermione began to walk up to the common room. When they noticed he wasn't in the common room, they walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Will you go in there and see?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, disappearing behind the door as he did so. He came back a moment later.

"He's in there, and he doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, he's alone."

They walked into the room, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, taking a deep breath. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, conjuring a rag and a bowl of water as she did so.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione."

She nodded, wringing the rag out as she did so. "What's going on?"

"My head. It's hurting."

"Is it your scar?" Ron asked.

"It's never hurt this bad before, other than when he's touched it."

Hermione gently wiped the sweat off of his head. She stopped when her hand brushed against his scar.

"You both should be at dinner," Harry said. "I'll be fine."

"We're staying," Ron said.

"You look so tired," Hermione said. "When was the last time you got sleep, Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"You need to sleep."

"I've been trying, Hermione."

"Maybe you can take a dreamless sleep potion," Ron said.

"That would only be a temporary fix," Hermione said, wringing the rag out again. "He couldn't take it every day."

"I'll be fine," Harry said, sitting up in his bed. "Anyway, what was Umbridge talking about?"

"We're not going to be learning defense spells," Hermione said sharply. Harry looked at her.

"What? It's Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"We've already had this argument with her. She doesn't believe we need to learn how to defend ourselves."

"Voldemort is out there! Is she serious?!"

"She's from the Ministry, Harry. They don't believe you."

Harry shook his head, not believing what they were telling him.

"So, I don't understand. How the bloody hell are we going to be ready for our O.W.L.s? For Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both shaking their heads as they did so. "We're not."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "This is just the first day of classes. How is the rest of the year going to be?"

"You're not kidding. Hermione?" Ron asked, turning to give her the pleading look. She shook her head.

"No. You two are on your own this year. I have my own homework to do."

"Fine," Ron grumbled. "Feeling up to eating mate?"

"Just a little," he said, sliding out of his bed. Hermione grasped his hand to steady him.

"Feeling any better?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It went away when you and Ron came in."

"Good," she smiled.

* * *

"I know you said you wouldn't help us," Harry said, looking over at Hermione, "but, I really need your help."

She looked over at him and smiled. "With what?"

"This History of Magic assignment."

She moved beside him, while Ron stared in shock at them. "You're really going to help him when I asked for your help earlier?"

"Harry's nearly done with his assignment. How much of your essay is done?"

Ron looked away, pulling out a piece of parchment as he did so. "I'm almost done, too."

"I'm not doing your assignment for you. If you need help while you're working on it, then I'll help you. Otherwise, you're on your own."

"Fine," he said, opening his History of Magic book in the process.

"What do you need help with?"

"I'm not sure how to end this," he said, handing her the parchment. She looked over it.

"Harry, this is brilliant. Nice work."

"Thanks," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Seriously, mate, what are you doing?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry's area. He shrugged.

"Guess I'm just doing better this year."

"Here," she said, giving Harry a scrap piece with a concluding paragraph written on it. "How about this?"

"Brilliant," he said, grinning at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How about tomorrow we all go to the library, and we work on the Potions essay?"

"Sounds good," Ron and Harry agreed. Ron let out a yawn.

"Think I'm going to turn in. It's getting pretty late, and we've been working on homework for quite a while now."

"We?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"I did a lot!" he said, showing her his dream journal and the start of his History of Magic essay.

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, mate," Harry said, watching as Ron gathered up his stuff and walked up to the dormitory. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I made up a fake dream for my journal, my History of Magic essay is completed and I've already started Umbridge's assignment. You still haven't reigned in on your promise."

"I did make you a promise, didn't I?" she asked, grinning at him. "Well, a promise is a promise."

She leaned and captured his lips with hers. He grinned against them and gently put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in closer.

Around them, the few remaining students who were still up whispered, but neither Harry nor Hermione cared. They were happy, and they were not going to let anyone strip them of it.

She pulled away from him, looking into his tired eyes as she did so. "How is it you've gotten more done than me?"

"Joys of not being a prefect, I suppose."

"Fair point," she said. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Earlier."

"I really don't know what happened. It disappeared nearly the moment you and Ron came into the dorm."

"Maybe you just had a bad headache," she said, trying to make sense of it. He shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so.

"No, it was definitely my scar. It's been hurting so much ever since the graveyard."

"Is that one reason why you haven't been sleeping?"

He looked around the common room, making sure that no one was in earshot of he and Hermione.

"I keep having this dream, and I'm not sure what it means, exactly. When I wake up, my scar hurts."

"What is it?"

"I keep dreaming about this door at the end of a hallway. I can't get into it, but, I want to more than anything."

"And your scar hurts after this?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding his head.

"Maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore," she said, grasping her hand in his. "Last year, you dreamed about the graveyard and look what happened. It could be another warning sign."

He nodded again. "I'll see if I can talk to him."

"I've been trying to figure out if there's anything you can do to stop having these dreams," she said, staring straight into the fire. "I haven't been able to find anything."

Harry thought this through, debating whether or not he should tell Hermione this. "There was one night when I didn't have any nightmares."

"When was this?"

"The night we fell asleep together on the couch," he whispered. She pulled back and looked at him.

"What?"

"I can't explain it," he said quietly, shaking his head. "I didn't have a single nightmare until we went to bed."

"So, somehow, I blocked your nightmares?"

"Yeah," he said.

"How is that?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

She sat quietly, staring into the fireplace as she did so. "How bizarre."

He took hold of her hand, smiling at her as she did so. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'll manage."

"Let's call it a night," she said, gathering up her materials. He did the same. As soon as they had their bags packed, she stopped him. "Tell me one thing."

"Sure."

"What is up with you? The Harry I use to know never got his work done this quickly. To top it off, he's doing extremely well in his courses?"

He looked down and blushed. She grinned.

"Are you blushing?"

"No," he said, trying to regain himself.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please?" she asked, pouting her lip at him.

"Don't give me that look," he whined, trying not to smile at how cute she looked. She continued on. "Fine."

He grabbed hold of her hand and sat her on the couch. "Do you remember when you and Ron kept asking me why I wasn't leaving my aunt and uncle's house when the Dementors were spotted?"

"Yes."

He sighed, looking completely embarrassed. "I was reading my textbooks."

"Do what?"

"I was looking over my textbooks and working on assignments."

She looked at him in shock. "Seriously, who are you?"

He laughed. "I told you you're changing me."

She thought about that for a moment. "We weren't dating then."

He quickly caught his mistake and opened his mouth to try to correct it, but knew it was useless.

"Did you study to try to impress me?" she asked, smiling at him.

"At the time I didn't know I liked you," he started. "I just had a hunch. I don't know why, but, I felt like impressing you. So, I studied and got a head start on the assignments."

She shook her head, smiling at him as she did so. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

He blushed again. "Don't start."

She laughed. "You did all that to impress me. And it worked. I'm very impressed. Now, come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by slowly in Harry's opinion. The amount of work continued to build up to the point where he, Ron and Hermione were struggling to get all of it done. Their stress levels were increasing, but, they always found a way to balance each other out.

That is, till Ron and Hermione got into an argument.

Harry didn't even know what it was about. He just figured that were both stressed from classes and let it slide, hoping it was not one of their lengthy arguments.

In the midst of all of that is when Harry remembered that he should be talking to Professor Dumbledore.

He walked up to his office and asked the gargoyles if he could enter.

"He's not in," one of them said.

"I just saw him come in here," Harry said.

"He's not in. Good day."

Harry stared at them for a moment before shaking his head and walking away.

_'__He just walked in there. I don't understand.'_

"Hey, mate," Ron said, walking up to Harry. "Don't forget about Quidditich tryouts tonight."

"Right," Harry said, suddenly remembering. "Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

"I went to Dumbledore's office to talk to him and I think he didn't want to talk to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I literally just saw him walk into his office, and I suddenly remembered that I needed to talk to him, but, when I got there, the gargoyles said that he wasn't in his office."

"Maybe he's busy," Ron asked, looking confused.

Harry shook his head. "C'mon, let's get ready for tryouts."

* * *

"Welcome everyone," Angelina said, looking amongst the students sitting in front of her. "I am Angelina Johnson and I am the Gryffindor Quidditich Captain. We are holding tryouts today for a Keeper, and all of our current team members will be assisting in the tryouts."

She looked over at her team, who nodded in response. "With that in mind, let's get started."

She called out three students-Ron being one of them-and had them take position in front of the posts. Harry felt someone sit next to him, and he turned to see Hermione there, looking almost out-of-breath.

"I was afraid I was going to miss him."

"Just in time," Harry grinned.

"Let's see if little Ronniekins can protect the goal."

"It'd be fun to have little Ronnie-wonnie on our team," George grinned. Fred nodded in response.

"Quite indeed."

"Are you lot watching?" Angelina said, turning towards them.

"Yes!" they chorused. Angelina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the field.

"Ron's way too nervous," Harry said, watching as Ron missed another block.

"Still doing better than the other two, though," George said.

"That's enough!" Angelina called out to Katie Bell. "Great job! Come on down. You three are up."

* * *

"Hermione, could you give us a minute?" Angelina said, turning to her team.

"Yeah," Hermione said, standing up. She walked over to Ron.

"We had a lot of people tryout," Angelina said, sitting next to her team. "What do you all think? Let's narrow it down to three people."

"I liked that second year, Cory Lawerence," Harry said. The rest nodded.

"I liked Ron Weasley," Katie said, turning to Angelina. "I know his best friend and his brothers are on the team, but, I honesty felt like he did really well."

"Ha wasn't bad," Angelina said, nodding her head. "With some work I think he could do really well. There's two. One more."

"What about Jessica?" Fred said, nodding to the brown-haired girl standing near Hermione. "She was pretty good."

The rest of the team nodded.

"So, is that the final three?" Angelina said, looking between her team. They all looked at each other and nodded. "Ok. Out of the three, who did the best?"

They all thought about it for a moment, debating who would be their best Keeper. Katie spoke up again.

"Ron Weasley."

"Why?"

"He was able to block the most out of the three. It's like you said-with some practice, he could become great."

Angelina looked at Fred, George and Harry. "What are your threes professional opinions?"

"I would agree with Katie," George said, looking at her. "He did block the most."

"Harry, George and I could work with him."

"Harry?" Angelina said. Harry let out a deep breath.

"Ron did block the most. If we could work with him, and help him settle his nerves, he could do really well."

Angelina nodded. "We're all in agreement, then? Ron Weasley?"

The entire team nodded. Angelina let out a sigh and stood up. "Then this should be fun."

"We've made our decision!" she said amongst the students. It suddenly turned quiet. "This was a very tough decision. You all did really well. However, we decided that Ron Weasley would be our new Keeper!"

"There they go," George said, watching as the students looked at the team and whispered amongst themselves.

"Should have seen that one coming," Fred said.

"He really was the best choice," Katie said.

"Harry!" Ron said, running up to him. "I'm really the Keeper?"

"You are," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Congratulations, little bro."

"Welcome to the team!"

"That was a very good tryout, Ron. Welcome to the team," Katie said, shaking his hand.

Hermione walked up to Harry, grasping his hand in hers. He turned to her and smiled.

"Are the rumors bad?"

"They're not the best," she said, shaking her head.

"It was a good decision," Harry said, watching as Angelina debriefed Ron on the way back to the castle. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Evening!" Fred said, causing Harry and Hermione to jump apart.

"Such a beautiful night, isn't it?" George echoed back.

"I thought you two went back to the castle."

"Clearly we didn't," they said. Harry shook his head but laughed.

"I have to say, though, that we've never seen-"

"-A cuter couple than the two of you."

Hermione shook her head, smiling at them as she did so. "Well, thank you, I suppose."

"Have the two of you talked to Ginny lately?" Harry asked.

"We've talked to her," Fred replied.

"Right up angry with Hermione, she is."

"Why is she not angry with me?" Harry asked, his temper rising. He felt Hermione slide her hand into his, and he cooled down.

"Ginny didn't really tell us anything," Fred started, looking over at George, who shook his head. "We just know that she's mad at Hermione."

"Can you guys please pass along a message for me?" Hermione said. The twins nodded. "Please tell her I'm sorry, and that I miss her."

They nodded again. "We'll tell her."

"I have to do some prefects duties, but I'll see you at the party, ok?" Hermione said, quickly giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. He nodded.

"See you soon."

He waited until Hermione was out of sight before turning back to the twins.

"Our little brother is growing up way too fast."

"Makes me miss the old days, Gred. I still remember the lost little boy at the train station."

"I want to talk to Ginny," Harry said.

"When?"

"Tonight, before Hermione gets back."

"Not sure she's willing to talk right now."

"Then she can listen."

They nodded, leading Harry back to the castle. "Best of luck to ya, mate."

"Ginny's quite scary when she's angry."

When they finally reached the common room, the twins split off to find Ginny. Harry found Ron, who was more excited than he's ever seen him.

"Congratulations, mate."

"Thanks, Harry. Did I really do that well?"

"Honest?"

"Honest, please."

"We thought you were the best out of all, but, we need to find a way to settle your nerves. If we figure that out, I know you'll be great."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough. Thanks."

"Enjoy the party."

"Where's Hermione?"

"She said she has Prefect duties."

Ron looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"Harry," Fred said, nodding at him.

"Enjoy the party. I'll be back."

Ron nodded as Harry walked away. He walked over to George, who had Ginny sitting in the corner of the common room.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said. She nodded.

"We'll leave you two alone," George said.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I did," Harry said, pulling out the chair to the table. "Hermione has a message."

"So she sent you?"

"No. I sent me, because someone I care about is really hurting."

"Harry-"

"Listen," he interrupted her. "I know what Hermione told you. I know everything."

"Everything?"

"I know you have a crush on me," he said, watching as her mouth opened and she began blushing. "I know Hermione convinced you to try dating other people to keep your mind off of me, and then she and I got together. I know that the whole things makes Hermione look bad, but it's coming off that way.

"Hermione feels really bad about it, and you're not helping matters by ignoring her. If you're truly mad at her, then you should be mad at me, too. Because I'm the one who asked Hermione out, not the other way around."

Ginny took a deep breath before saying, "You asked her out?"

"I've liked her all summer. When I found out that she liked me, too, I knew that I wanted her to be my girlfriend more than anything. I like her a lot, and we're happy together. And I know Hermione would be a lot happier if she didn't feel like her best friend hates her. Hermione didn't do anything wrong, Ginny. Don't keep making her feel like she did."

With that, he stood up and walked away from her. Hermione had just entered the common room.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, walking up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," she said, following her over to the table. Harry watched them for a moment before he smiled, glad he got through to Ginny.

* * *

"Did you ever talk to Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said, as she and Harry took a stroll around the lake.

"I tried. I went to his office, but the gargoyles said he wasn't in his office, even though I just seen him walk in there."

"Let's go together," she said, leading him to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"He's not in," one of the gargoyles said. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Told you."

"What do you mean he's not in?" Hermione asked.

"He's not in his office."

"Let's go, Hermione," Harry said, pulling her away.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Harry."

"No, he's only avoided me the whole time we were at Grimmauld Place, and, now, he's refusing to talk to me."

Hermione looked back at the office and saw Professor Dumbledore heading for the Great Hall, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

_'__He is ignoring him.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This chapter was hard for me to write. It's been changed, and I've struggled with what I wanted to do, exactly. I liked the way this chapter came out. I wanted this chapter to be the changing chapter and I believe that I accomplished that. I hope you all feel the same way.**

**As always, I appreciate the feedback. Keep those reviews coming.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"You're looking extremely happy," Hermione said, grinning at Harry. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah," he said, grasping her hand. She looked over and noticed he was holding his firebolt in it. "I've missed this."

"It really makes you happy, doesn't it?"

"When I'm flying, everything just disappears."

They reached the changing room and Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss and left for the stands. He entered the changing room, changed into his robes and waited for Angelina to start the practice.

"Today, we need to work with Ron and get him prepared for the games. Harry, I also want you working on catching the snitch. It's been a while since any of us have played, so I suggest we play a practice game as well."

The team nodded and followed her out onto the pitch. Everyone mounted their brooms and waited for Angelina's instructions. She nodded and they flew off.

"Ron, listen to me," Angelina said, watching as Ron took place in front of the posts. "Just relax, and block as much as you can. You ready?"

"Yeah," Ron called out.

Hermione watched as they threw the quaffles at Ron, who did his best to try and block them.

"He's just terrible!" a voice snarled behind her. She rolled her eyes and out let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Checking out the competition. Don't know what I have to worry, though. There's clearly none here."

"Go away, Malfoy!"

"Is that your boyfriend, Granger? Still don't know what he sees in you."

"How's your nose, Malfoy? I'm pretty sure I broke that over a year ago. Doesn't look like it's improved."

Malfoy shot her a look of anger. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, watching as she pulled out hers as well.

"MALFOY!" Hermione heard Harry cry out.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said, as she walked up to the pitch. Malfoy attempted to put his wand away. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Just checking out the team, professor."

"Then you'll be happy to check out _my_ team in detention with me tomorrow night after dinner. Now go!"

Malfoy and his goons glared at her as they left the pitch. Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione as Harry flew down by her.

"Are you ok?"

"She's fine, Potter. Get back to practice. We need a win."

Harry nodded as he flew off again. Professor McGonagall turned back to Hermione.

"You mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

"About what, professor?"

"This," she said, handing Hermione a piece of parchment. Hermione looked at it, confusion filling her as she saw whose assignment it was.

"Harry's essay? What about it?"

"Look at the grade."

"Wow," Hermione replied, seeing that he got the best mark he could get.

"Professor Flitwick also told me that Mr. Potter is doing better in his class as well."

"He's been working extremely hard, professor."

"It's paying off. If he keeps this up, he will do extremely well on his O.W.L.s. It seems that Mr. Potter is benefitting from being with you, Miss. Granger. You're being an extremely good influence on him."

Hermione smiled as she looked over at Harry, who was talking to Ron in the air.

"Professor, can you answer a question for me?"

"What is it?"

"What is Professor Dumbledore ignoring Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall said, looking worried as she sat next to Hermione.

"Harry has been wanting to talk to him, but it seems as though he's been ignoring him. He's gone to his office twice now, and each time the gargoyles have said he's not in. Harry said he saw him walk in there the first time, and I saw him leave his office right after Harry and I walked away from it."

"He's a very busy man, Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall said, though she sounded quite unsure. "It there anything I can help Mr. Potter with?"

"I'm not sure, professor. I'd rather not discuss it without Harry."

"Understandable," she said. "I know there have been a lot of changes this year, but, my door is always open."

"Thank you, professor."

"I also want to warn you," McGonagall said, looking around. "Umbridge is not somebody around with. I know she's waiting for Harry to make a move. Normally I wouldn't be telling students something like this, but, this is a very serious matter. Keep Mr. Potter in line. Don't give her an advantage."

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best. Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss. Granger. Give Potter that for me, and tell him what I said."

"I will."

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked straight to Dumbledore's office, saying the password to get in. she knocked on the door and heard a soft "come in".

"What can I help you with, Minerva?"

"What are you ignoring Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore say back in his chair, letting out a deep breath as he did so. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Miss. Granger has informed me that twice he has come help asking for your advice, and both times you have refused to help him. What if he's having one of those dreams again?"

"Minerva, I have my reasons," he said, looking at her. "What I'm doing is for Harry's own good."

"Completely ignoring him is going to help him. Really? Please explain that to me."

"Sit down," he said, pointing to the chair in front of him. She looked at him for a moment before she did so. "I have to reasons to believe that Voldemort may be possessing Harry."

"What?" she said sharply. "Why do you say that?"

"Harry and Voldemort have a very strong link. A connection, if you will. If Voldemort discovers it, I believe he could control Harry through it. I feel as though I distance myself from Harry, maybe he won't do it. Now, however, someone else has emerged, and that person is preventing Voldemort from succeeding."

"Miss. Granger?" she asked.

"Voldemort has never been able to understand love," Dumbledore said, standing up from his seat to look out the window at the Quidditich practice going on. "It's his weakness. Now that Harry and Hermione have gotten together, Voldemort will be furious. If Harry is in love with Hermione, then the link may fail, and Voldemort can't possess Harry."

"The sorting hat," McGonagall said, turning her head to look at the sorting hat, who was currently asleep. "Was he talking about Harry and Hermione in his song?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, turning to look at her.

"Why do I feel like there is more than you are letting on?" she said, growing frustrated.

"I am doing what I think is best to protect Harry, and Hermione as well. If Voldemort founds out about her, he will stop at nothing to use her to get to Harry."

"Ignoring them is really the best choice? If Hermione is somehow stopping the connection, then, why are you still avoiding Harry? How is that fair to him that you're avoid him for an unknown reason?"

"Minerva, I have my reasons."

She walked up to him. "Then why is the sorting hat predicting that Harry stops Voldemort?"

He remained silent. She stepped back, not believing what she was hearing. "So, it's true, then? Potter is the one who stops him?"

"There's a reason why Voldemort went after Lily and James that night."

"Does Harry know about this?"

"No."

"Why?" she stressed.

"He should not know until he is ready."

She shook her head. "He has every right to know why his parents were killed. Why this man continually comes after him!"

"And you will not tell him," he stressed. "I will tell him when he is ready."

"Albus," she said, walking over to him, "I have always been by your side. I have agreed with the majority of decisions you have made. But you are making a bad mistake! You made a mistake leaving Harry at that house with those horrible people, and you're making a mistake now by not telling him what he will have to face. By not telling him the real reason why his parents are gone."

"Minerva," he said, his voice quite stern, "Harry will find out in due time."

"I can't believe you. He has every right to know!"

He remained silent, staring out the window as he did so. "I care about Harry very much, Minerva. I am doing what I believe is best. If I stay away from Harry-and let Hermione block out the connection-Harry will be perfectly safe. When he is old enough, I will inform him of the prophecy. You have my word."

She shook her head. "I've already told Granger my door is always open. But it seems as though you've shut yours on him. That is completely wrong. I still can't believe you."

"I will discuss this at the Order meeting tonight. For now, I believe Dolores is on her way up. I shall see you tonight."

With that, she turned and walked out of his office, running straight into Umbridge as she did so.

"Hello, Dolores," she said dully.

"Hello, Minerva. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It was."

"If you would excuse me, I need to see Dumbledore."

With that, she pushed past McGonagall and continued her descent up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Potter," McGonagall said, walking up to the trop after dinner. He turned around to face her. "I would like to see in my office."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to talk to you."

He nodded, bidding Ron and Hermione goodbye. He then followed her to her office, watching as she closed the door behind him. Suddenly nervous, he turned to face her.

"Relax, Harry," she said, smiling softly at him. "Take a seat."

He sat down in the chair across from her, unsure what she may be wanting to talk about, exactly.

"I am extremely happy with your marks, Harry," she said.

"Hermione told me. Thank you."

"She's been an extremely good influence on you."

He nodded, looking away from her.

"I was speaking to Miss. Granger earlier, and she's informed me that you have attempted to talk to Professor Dumbledore on a few occasions, and have been unable to."

Harry closed his eyes, wondering why Hermione would tell her that.

"It's nothing."

"Is this about your scar?"

"What?" he asked, completely in shock.

"Was the reason you were going to talk to Professor Dumbledore because of your scar? Harry," she said softly, looking at her young pupil, "you can tell me. I might be able to help you."

"I've been having this dream," he said, his voice so soft she could barely hear him. "In the dream, I'm in this hallway there's a door at the end of it. I want into it more than anything, but I can't get into it. When I wake up my scar hurts."

She sucked in a breath, wondering if this was part of the connection that Dumbledore was talking about.

"How often do you have these dreams?"

"Quite often."

She nodded. "I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about this. There is a meeting tonight. You have my word, Harry."

"Thank you, professor."

"Off you go, then."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he entered the common room. Hermione pulled him aside.

"Ron got a letter from Percy."

"Percy?" Harry asked. "What'd it say?"

"He congratulated him on being a prefect, but warned Ron to stay away from you and Professor Dumbledore. He also mentioned to look at tomorrow's Prophet, whatever that means."

"How's Ron doing?"

"He's furious. He threw the letter in the fire.

"Hey, mate," Harry said, walking over to Ron. "How are you doing?"

"He's a git," Ron replied, looking into the fire. "No way in bloody hell I'm leaving your side again. I don't care what the Ministry thinks about you or Dumbledore. I know the truth."

"I'm sorry he's acting this way, Ron."

"Can we just get back to the homework?" Ron asked, opening his Potions book. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before sitting down next to him.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over at Hermione, suddenly remembering why Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to him. "What did you tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, quite confused.

"McGonagall said that you told her that Professor Dumbledore has been ignoring. Why would you tell her that?"

"Because he has been!" Hermione stressed. "Harry, he walked out of the office after we left the other day. Professor McGonagall almost looked worried about that! What you are seeing may be something bigger than any of us think. That's probably why she wanted to talk to you. She is part of, well you know."

"Hermione, do me a favor and don't do that again," he said, collected his books. He then walked up to the dormitories.

"What'd you say to her?" Ron asked.

"I told her that Harry needed to see Professor Dumbledore, but I didn't tell her why."

"Why, exactly? Is it about that dream?"

"I convinced Harry to go talk to him and make sure the dream doesn't mean anything. After he dreamed about the graveyard, I was worried that he might be dreaming about something like that again. Then, Professor Dumbledore started ignoring him, so I talked to Professor McGonagall about it. I didn't tell her, but I didn't think he would get upset about it."

"Maybe you should go talk to him. There's no one up there right now."

She nodded. "Will you watch my stuff? I'm going to talk to him."

"Yeah," Ron said, watching as Hermione stood up and took off towards the dormitory. When she reached the fifth year's, she quietly knocked on the door, hoping that Harry was the only on in there.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked after the opened the door. She walked inside, thankful that he was the only one in there.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to face him. "I shouldn't have told Professor McGonagall. It was wrong. I just thought, since Professor Dumbledore clearly doesn't want to talk, then maybe you could go to someone else who would. She's in the order and she might know what's going on."

He sighed, walking up to her. He put his hands on her arms and smiled softly at her. "I know you did what you thought was best, and, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It was nice being able to talk to Professor McGonagall about it. She almost seemed scared that I was having this dream."

"I'm sure she'll help you through it. Whatever that hallway is referring to, I'm sure she'll figure it out."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "I never thank you enough for all that you do, Hermione. I may not always agree with you, but, you have my best interests at heart."

She smiled up at him. "I care about you a lot, Harry. I don't want what happened to you at that graveyard to happen again. And if this dream is any indication of that, then, I think I have a right to be worried."

He took a deep breath. "You worry about me a little too much, I think."

"Are you ready to come back downstairs? Ron really needs help with his homework."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But, first-"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and crashed his lips against hers. He felt her arms come around his neck as the kiss deepened. She broke away, her breathing labored, and grinned at him.

"I have to save some for when you get your assignments done," she said, grabbing his hand. He walked them over to his bed, grabbed his bag and walked them back down to the common room.

* * *

"Minerva?" Sirius said, walking up to McGonagall. She looked up from the table. "You're here early."

"There's just a lot on my mind."

"How's Harry doing? He hasn't written me yet. I'm getting a little worried."

She smiled. "He's doing well. He and Hermione Granger have gotten together."

"Really?" Sirius said, looking quite shocked. He then smiled. "Always thought those two should get together. She's perfect for him."

"His marks have been improving, Sirius. He's doing better than ever. Granger's been a great influence on him."

"Do you have any idea why he hasn't written me yet?"

"It's his O.W.L. year. Maybe he's forgotten, maybe's he just been spending a lot of time with Hermione. Or, maybe, he's a little worried about sending you a letter. Maybe he's afraid it will get intercepted."

Sirius nodded, not saying anything. McGonagall struggled with this decision before she finally decided to tell him.

"Sirius, Miss. Granger has brought something to my attention."

"What is it?" he said, leaning forward.

"She has informed me that Harry has been attempting to talk to Albus, but said that Albus has been ignoring him. When I talked to Harry, he said that he's been a dream very similar to the dream about the graveyard."

"Did he say what?"

"He talked about this door at the end of this hallway that he wants in, but he can't get in."

"Do you think he's referring to the Department of Mysteries?"

"I believe he is," McGonagall sighed.

"What did Albus say about this?"

"That's just it, he doesn't know. Before I talked to Harry, I talked to Albus. He told me he was purposely ignoring Harry."

"Why?" Sirius said, looking rather angry.

"He's going to discuss it when he gets here."

"Tell me now, before I build up my anger."

"Albus believes that Voldemort is attempting to possess Harry."

"WHAT?" Sirius said, standing up. He ran his hands through his hair. "Why does he think that?"

"He believes that there is some kind of connection between Harry and Voldemort."

"Harry's scar?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "He believes it's the reason for the dreams. If Voldemort becomes aware of the connection, he could take over."

"Why were we not old this?!" he screamed.

"Don't yell at me, Sirius. I'm just as furious as you are. He refuses to tell Harry about any of this."

"There's more?" Sirius said.

"Yes, there's more. Do you know the real reason why Lily and James were killed?"

"No," Sirius said, sitting back down. "They just told me they had to go into hiding."

"The sorting hat had a new song this year and, because of this song, I was able to figure out what Albus has been hiding from us."

"What is it, Minerva?"

She pulled out the piece of parchment she had written the song on and gave it to him. He quickly read through it, confusion filling his face as he did so.

"What does this mean?"

"Albus said that Harry is the one who supposed to take Voldemort down."

Sirius stared at her in shock, his breathing becoming labored as he dropped the parchment onto the table.

"Hello, Minerva, Sirius," Tonks said, as she and Remus entered the kitchen. She noticed the look on Sirius' face and said, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

Within the next few minutes everyone in the order entered the kitchen. Tonks looked over at Sirius, who was now wearing an expression of anger on his face.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Tonks whispered to Remus.

"I really have no idea."

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin. We have a lot to discuss."

"We sure do," Sirius said, standing up to face Dumbledore. "Why the hell are you ignoring my godson?"

"You told him?" he asked, turning to McGonagall.

"Don't be blaiming her, Dumbledore. When were going to tell me about Harry's fate?!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed, pressing his hands against the back of the chair.

"Sirius, sit down. I will talk to you after the meeting."

"What about the possession?"

"What possession?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sit down, Sirius. I will explain everything."

Sirius, still glaring at him, sat down in his chair. Dumbledore looked around before he started to talk.

"I have reasons to believe that Voldemort is possessing Harry."

The whole room fell silent. Sirius was still glaring at Dumbledore.

"Harry and Voldemort have a connection-Harry's scar, more specifically. It Voldemort discovers this connection, there is a possibility of him attempting to take over."

"Why are we just now finding out about this?" Tonks said, worry completely crossing her face.

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone."

"And what is the reason you're ignoring Harry for? He has tried to go to you for help!" Sirius nearly screamed.

"I feel as though that, if I distance myself from Harry, Voldemort will stay away from him. That was my original plan, however."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, Harry and Hermione have gotten."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Voldemort's one weakness has been-and always will be-love. Lily's love for Harry is what saved him that night at Godrics Hallow. I believe that, in essence, Hermione is going to save Harry, and prevent him from becoming possessed."

"Love?" Mrs. Weasley said, standing up in shock. "He's fifteen and she's nearly sixteen! They don't know what love is!"

"Harry cares deeply for Hermione. He always has, even before they were together. As in turn does she. Hermione has already done in terms of Harry."

"Are you saying that Hermione is the only one who can save Harry?" Tonks asked.

"In terms, yes. I believe that his love for her, and her love for him, will block any attempt that Voldemort will try to take. Voldemort failed the last time, and I believe he will this time as well. Hermione will save Harry."

The entire room went quiet.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Sirius said, as Dumbledore entered the living room. He shut the door behind him.

"Minerva shouldn't have told you anything. If Voldemort finds out about this, it's going to mean a lot of trouble."

McGonagall didn't say anything, but avoided looking at Dumbledore.

"Since the two of you do know, I might as well tell you the truth. Nearly sixteen years ago, I had an interview of Sibyll Trelawney about the open Divination post. I was very disappointed, however. I was about to leave when it happened."

"What happened?" Sirius said, very curious as to where this story was going.

"She told me a prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

Dumbledore looked between them for a moment, closing his eyes. He knew that they both knew of Harry's fate, but didn't know the full story behind it.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Sirius took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"So, this is the reason why Lily and James are dead, and my godson is an orphan? Some prophecy that might now be true?!"

"It is true, Sirius. There were two boys born at the end of July in 1980. One on the 30th, and one on the 31st."

"Who's the other one?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom?" McGonagall said.

"Yes."

"Then how are you sure it's Harry and not Neville?" Sirius asked.

"The part of the prophecy where Voldemort would mark the child as his equal. We all know what happened on Halloween in 1980. Voldemort went after the Potters, Bellatrix Lestrange went after the Longbottoms."

Sirius hissed at the name and shook his head. "So, what are you saying?"

"Voldemort marked Harry as his equal by going to Godrics Hallow, choosing the half-blood, like Voldemort himself, instead of the pure-blood, and giving Harry that scar. I have no doubt in my mind that Harry is the man the prophecy is referring to."

"Did Lily and James know this?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "They knew."

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, clearly furious. "Harry doesn't know, does he?"

"I don't want to tell Harry until he is old enough. He has enough worries."

"You are going to tell him!" Sirius said, standing up to walk in front of Dumbledore. "If you don't, I will. I will tell him everything you have told me. He deserves to know what is happening to him and why it is happening to him. I'm tired of you leaving Harry in the dark."

"Sirius-"

"I'm not joking, Dumbledore. If you don't tell him, I WILL."

Dumbledore threw his head back and let out a sigh. "I guess I do not have a choice then, do I? This is Harry's O.W.L. year, Sirius. I don't want him distracted."

"He's more distracted trying to figure out what's going on with him. Tell him."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, standing up. "I will walk to Harry. You both have my word."

"Albus, before you go, I want to talk to you about Potter's dream."

"What dream?"

"The dream he's been trying to talk to you about, but you've been ignoring him."

"What is occurring?"

"Harry said he's been having a dream about this hallway with a door at the end of it. He says he can't get into it no matter how much he wants to. He also said his scar hurts every time after it."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I know what the dream is about."

"What is it?" Sirius said.

"The "weapon" that I've been discussing in order meetings is no weapon at all. It's a copy of the prophecy. What Harry is experiencing is Voldemort wanting to get into the Department of Mysteries. He's feeling Voldemort's frustrations at not being able to."

"So, that's actually going on?"

"Yes. Harry is experiencing it firsthand. As I mentioned, that link between Harry and Voldemort is extremely strong."

"What is the power that the prophecy was referring to?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Love. Harry understands and has love, Voldemort does not. He has never understood."

"Hermione," Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded.

"They have not been dating for very long, but I know that Harry feels very strongly about Miss. Granger."

McGonagall nodded, noticing the behaviors of the two pupils.

"So when you said that Hermione will save Harry…."

"Literally, she will save his life. Now, I really must be going. I will speak to Harry."

With that, Dumbledore left the room. Sirius looked out the window.

"I always knew that something was wrong, but I never expected it to be this," he said, his voice cracking. "Harry is the only one who can stop him?"

"You heard it just as much as I did," McGonagall said.

"Do me a favor, please."

"Of course," she said, nodding her head.

"Please keep an eye on Harry for me. Please make sure he's acting normal."

Seeing the look on his face, she nodded. "I will keep an eye on him, Sirius."

"Thank you."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, as Hermione stared into the fire.

"Umbridge is taking over. She's been made High Inquisitor, and I know she's going after Dumbledore's job. She's not teaching us anything about defense."

It was past midnight, and the trio were up late attempting to finish assignments. Harry, half-asleep, was unsure of what she was talking about.

"What are you going on about, Hermione?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're not prepared for what's out. We _won't_ be prepared. Umbridge refuses to teach us anything."

"Hermione, we're half-asleep right now. We're not comprehending."

"We need someone who will teach us what we need to know. Someone who has gone up against it."

She then turned her head to face Harry, who looked up at her in confusion. "What are you saying, Hermione?"

"You teach us what we need to know. You prepare us."

"Hermione, are you crazy? With everything that Umbridge is doing, you want to try something like this?"

"We need to be prepared, Ron! We can't go out there and not be prepared!"

"Hermione, this is a horrible idea."

"Harry, what do you think?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

He shook his head, trying to process what Hermione was saying. He stared into the fire, knowing that both Ron and Hermione were staring at him.

"It's extremely risky, Hermione. I don't know if I would feel comfortable doing it."

"Please, Harry. We need your help."

"Can I think about it?" he asked, staring at her. She nodded.

"Of course."

"Mate, you're not serious? You're really considering this?"

"I'm thinking about it. I'm not saying I'm going to."

"But, Harry-"

"I can't deal with this right," Harry said, collecting his things. "I'm going to bed."

Ron and Hermione nodded as he took off.

* * *

"Good morning, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, walking up to the Gryffindor table.

"Professor," Harry said, quite confused.

"I was wondering if you fancied a word? I've heard that you have been needing to talk to me."

"Ok," Harry said, saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder what's up," Ron said, watching as Harry walked away.

"Not sure."

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office, remaining silent as he did so.

"First off, Harry, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I know you have been needing help, and I am here to give it to you. But, first, there are some things that I should explain to you."

"About what, sir?"

"The real reason why you lost your parents, Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Harry listened closely as Professor Dumbledore told him the prophecy. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the words of the prophecy for the first time.

They were both silent for several minutes. Harry was having a hard time comprehending what Dumbledore was telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want to tell you until you were older, Harry. I didn't want to burden this on you."

Harry put his head between his hands.

"You have every right to be mad at me."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD AT YOU!" Harry said, standing up from his seat. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Harry, you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That you've been lying to me? That you've been hiding this from me? I can't quite understand any of this!"

Harry turned his back on Professor Dumbledore. "So, I either have to kill Voldemort, or he kills me."

"Yes, Harry. I do believe you remember the sorting hat's song at the Welcome Feast, don't you?"

Harry began to repeat the words of the song through his head:

_Welcome back, dear students_

_To another year of Hogwarts_

_I wish it was under better circumstances_

_But, unfortunately, it's not_

_Dark times are coming_

_We have all been warned_

_Some choose to accept it,_

_Others choose to ignore_

_Signs will start appearing_

_Everywhere we look_

_So, I sing this to you now_

_Hoping we will all be smart_

_One will rise above the rest_

_And lead us all to conquest_

_Love will stand by his side_

_It's his greatest power_

_And his greatest strength_

_So I leave you all now_

_With these words stuck in your head_

_Think about them long and hard_

_And not let the darkness win_

"He was talking about me," Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry, he was. You and Miss. Granger, anyway."

"Hermione?" he asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Think back to the prophecy and the sorting hat's song. They both mention love and power. Love is your greatest strength, Harry. It's what Voldemort will never understand."

"Love?" Harry said, shaking his head. "I can't talk about this anymore."

"Harry, we need to talk."

"No, we don't! You've been ignoring me, so I'm going to ignore you. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you."

With that, Harry grabbed his bag and left Dumbledore's office. Outside of the office, he pressed his back against the wall and took a deep breath, still angry with Dumbledore for keeping the prophecy from him.

_'__Love Hermione? Am I in love with her?'_

"Harry?" Hermione said, as she and Ron walked up to him. "Is everything ok?"

"Hermione," Harry said, giving her a hug. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. She looked at Ron who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm right here."

He pulled back and stared at her. "My answer is yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please keep those reviews coming. It helps me get these chapters written quicker.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked Harry as they sat in the common room. He nodded.

"I'm positive. We need to learn how to defend ourselves."

Hermione stared at him, trying to figure out the sudden change of heart.

"Is there something that you want to talk about?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It's your birthday, Hermione."

"It is," Hermione said, smiling softly at Harry. "And our one month anniversary was a few days ago."

"How about we celebrate both at Hogsmeade. What do you say-it's a date?"

"It's a date," she said, leaning down to give him a kiss. He pulled away a moment later. "So, since it's my birthday, do I get to do whatever I want?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he grinned at her.

"It's such a beautiful day, why are we inside? We still have some time before curfew, and I have a boyfriend that happens to have an invisibility cloak."

He grin grew. "But you're a _prefect."_

"Your point?" she said, smiling at him. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. He grabbed his cloak and put it on them. They then walked out of the common room.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry whispered.

"Hang on," she whispered back, grabbing her hand. "I put a silencing charm around it. No one can hear us. Want to go to the lake?"

He nodded, and they walked down to the lake. They sat down and leaned up against the tree, watching as the sun began to fade.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said, leaning down to kiss her head.

"We've been together for a month, Harry. Can you believe it?"

"Not to sound too sappy here, but, it has been a great month."

She sat up and straddled his lap, putting her hands on his cheeks. She then brought her head down and met his lips.

The kiss was fierce, not like the ones they've previous had. It was fast and they both poured all they could into it. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her, while hers drifted into his hair, pulling at the strands.

He quickly pulled away and pressed their heads together.

"I love you, Harry."

He pulled away from her, closing his eyes at those beautiful words.

Then, the prophecy came across his mind.

_'__I can't get Hermione involved.'_

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

He stared into her eyes, those beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes. As soon as he did all of his thoughts disappeared. He didn't think about the prophecy or the sorting hat.

Just Hermione.

"I love you, too, Hermione."

He didn't even realize he said it until after he did. He meant it, though. He was in love with her.

She smiled down at him again before capturing his lips again. He smiled against them, feeling happier than he ever has in his life.

* * *

"I've kept it very small, like you've asked for. Just people we know."

"Who's all coming?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, the twins, Luna and Neville."

"Are you sure you want to do this, mate?" Ron asked, sitting across from Harry. "If Umbridge catches us, we'll be expelled."

"We're going to have to make sure to keep it quiet," Harry said. "And, we need to find a place."

"I might have found one, actually," Hermione said quietly. Ron and Harry turned to look at her.

"Where?"

"There's a hidden room on the seventh floor. I found it out the other day when I was doing my prefect duties. You have to think about the room, then it shows up."

"How did you find that?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione. She blushed and looked down.

"The point is that we have a room."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinning slightly. "What were you thinking about, Hermione?"

"That we needed a room to ourselves, ok?"

They looked at each other again, not believing a word she was saying. They let the situation drop, however, when they saw the glare she was giving them.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, smiling at Hermione as she walked down the stairs. She smiled back at him.

"Ready."

"I was thinking we have drinks at The Three Broomsticks first, then do whatever you want to do."

"Sounds great," she said, grabbing his hand as they walked down the stairwell.

"_Hem hem."_

"Of course," Harry whispered. They both turned around to see Professor Umbridge standing there.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked dully. Harry hid a smile.

"Might I ask what the two of you are doing?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Going to Hogsmeade, _Professor_."

She reached over and pulled them apart. She then smiled at them.

"That's better. Have a good time at Hogsmeade."

They glared at her as they rejoined hands. They then took off towards Hogsmeade, laughing when they were out of eyeshot of Umbridge.

"I think we're allowed to hold hands," Hermione said, grinning up at Harry. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"There's so much worse things we could be doing."

She bit her lip but didn't say anything. They arrived at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and ordered their drinks.

"Happy late birthday and happy one month," he said, raising his glass and clinking it with hers.

"Happy one month to you, too."

They both took a drink and she stared at him, wondering what has been bothering him. Ever since he went to talk to Dumbledore, he's been furiously working on starting the defense group.

She had no idea why he had a change of heart, but, something at that meeting triggered it.

Taking his hand in hers, she smiled at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said, squeezing her hand. He flashed her a smile.

"You know that-"

"If I ever want to talk, you're here. I know, Hermione."

She nodded her head, wandering what was bothering him, but, deciding best to leave it alone. He would tell her when he was ready.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"We could a look around. Maybe go to Zonko's?"

"Really?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Really."

They finished their drinks and left. They stopped at Zonko's, neither surprised to see Fred, George or Lee Jordan there.

"Aw, Hogwarts favorite couple!"

"Enjoying your date?"

"We are, actually," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, we won't keep you."

"Good day, you two."

* * *

"I hope you had a good time," Harry said, as he and Hermione walked back to the castle.

"I did, Harry. Thank you," she replied.

He stopped in the middle of the pathway and leaned down to give her a kiss. He pulled away a moment later.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, smiling at him. They started walking back to the castle again.

When they reached it, she grabbed his hand and said, "Come with me."

She then led him up to the seventh floor. They stopped in front of a blank wall, Harry looking at Hermione in confusion. She then quickly looked around before a door appeared and they stepped through.

"Whoa," Harry said, looking around the space. Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny grinned at him.

"Welcome, mate."

"We needed to talk in a quiet place," Hermione said.

"We heard you want to be a rule breaker," Fred said.

"We're so proud of you, honorary brother!"

"I'm assuming all of you have heard of the idea," Harry said, sitting in the chair that magically appeared.

"We love the idea. Merlin knows Umbridge won't teach us anything."

"You've already faced more than all of us put together, I believe."

"If we do this, it's very risky. If we get caught….."

"It's worth the risk. All but two of us have exams this year, and they'll have it next year. We'll all be targeted. We need to learn how to defend ourselves!" Neville said.

The prophecy sprang through Harry's head, and he rubbed at his eyes, attempting to make it go away.

"So, we're doing this then?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded.

"We're doing this!" they cried out.

"Everyone's in Gryffindor but Luna, but, even still, it's risky to talk about it in the open."

"I'll think of something," Hermione said.

"This stays quiet. Don't talk about it. Hermione will come up with something to help us through. For now, we only talk in this room."

"Agreed."

"This is a great place, Hermione. Great job."

"I never knew this place existed."

"Me either," everyone else said.

"Is there anything any of you want to learn in particular?" Harry asked.

"The Patronus charm," Luna said. "You do know how to do that one, don't you?"

"I do," Harry said, nodding at her. "How'd you find out?"

"Hermione told me," Ginny said. "I told Luna."

"The Patronus charm is a good charm but it's extremely hard to learn. You have to have an extremely happy thought for it to work."

"Teach us now," Ron said. "We're all already here, and no one will question because it's a Hogsmeade day."

"Good point," Harry said, taking his wand out. They all stood up and pushed their chairs aside. Harry then looked at Hermione, remembering the day that she told him she loved him, and smiled.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A moment later the Stag appeared, running around the room. Everyone stared at it in shock before it disappeared.

"That's amazing, Harry!" Luna said.

"Thanks. Every person has a different animal. I'm curious to see what all of yours will be."

He watched as they all performed the spell, struggling to get it right. He then walked to each person and showed them the movements. After several minutes, they sighed in frustration.

"Don't give up hope," Harry said. "It's an extremely frustrating spell. It takes a long time to learn. We'll keep working with it."

"This is going to be fun, Harry," George said, winking at Harry.

"We need to learn, right? Who knows what could be out there."

Hermione turned to look at him, but remained silent.

_'__Whatever he's hiding, it's big.'_

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the first defense meeting. Hermione had managed to come up with fake gallons to alert fellow members of upcoming meetings, and Umbridge posted another decree about unauthorized groups.

It was nearly midnight when the trio continued to work on their homework, feeling stressed and overworked at the same time.

"I'm so far behind on homework," Ron groaned, looking at all of the assignments that he had yet to do.

"Maybe you're trying to take too much on at once, Ron," Hermione said.

"What are you saying? I quit Quidditich?"

"If you're not getting your assignments done, then maybe you ought to consider it!"

"Our first game is tomorrow, Hermione!"

Harry gently rubbed his tired eyes, knowing that he better stop this before it starts. "Don't even try this. Ron, Hermione's offering a suggestion. If you are stressing out, then, maybe, you should consider leaving the team. Hermione, our game is tomorrow and we do need Ron. It's his decision and his alone to decide if he wants to leave the team."

Ron and Hermione looked away from each other, and Harry knew they wouldn't be speaking to each other anytime soon. Rolling his eyes, he picked his Charms book up and started to work on his assignment, his thoughts drifting to the first game of the season tomorrow.

_'__We're playing against Slythern, meaning that we're playing again Malfoy.'_

He just hoped that Ron wouldn't be nervous.

When Ron went to bed, Harry sat next to Hermione, giving her a small smile as he did so.

"You know, they say a kiss provides a lot of good luck," he grinned. She shook her head and smiled.

"Then, when we get down to the pitch, I will give you a good luck kiss."

She then put her hand on top of his, looking quite serious at this point. "Harry, you're playing against Malfoy and the rest of the Slythern team tomorrow."

"Yeah. Your point?"

"Don't listen to anything they may say to you. I don't care what they do. Ignore them."

"You assume there's going to be a fight on the field?"

"It's Malfoy. It's guaranteed."

He laughed and nodded. "I will."

"You know," she said quietly, putting her hands on his upper arms, "Quidditich is doing you a real good favor. I especially like seeing you in those robes."

"Do you, now?" he grinned. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of his face.

"You fit in those robes quite nicely."

He continued to grin at her as he leaned to capture her lips with hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought him closer to her, feeling as though she couldn't get enough of him.

He broke away a moment later, a yawn escaping his lips. She had a hard time catching her breath. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, but, all she knew was that she wanted more of Harry.

"I think I'm turning in. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

**_'_****_He's been in there for a while,'_**_Hermione thought as she stood outside of the locker room. She waited for a few more minutes before she entered the locker room._

_"__Harry?" Hermione called, looking around. She walked over to the open locker and looked inside, determining that this was Harry's locker. _

_"__Harry? Are you in here?" she called out again. She then sat on the bench, thinking to herself for a few moments._

_"__Hermione?"_

_She sat up and whirled around, her breath caught in her throat as she looked him._

_His hair was soaking wet; the water droplets dropping from his hair onto his smooth chest. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, and his body was glistening with water._

**_'_****_Oh Merlin!'_**

_"__Were you looking for me?" he asked, walking closer to her. She shook her head._

_"__No-yes-I don't-" _

_He cranked his head to the side, staring at her as he did so. Hermione's heart was beating extremely quickly in her chest._

_"__Is something wrong?"_

_"__No!" she said, backing herself up in the lockers. He licked his lips and walked right up to her._

_"__Something looks to be troubling you."_

_She shook her head, trying everything possible to avoid looking at him. She was finding that extremely hard as her eyes were level with his muscular chest._

_He stared deep into her eyes, his lips just millimeters from hers. "Do you want me?"_

_"__What?" she breathed out, closing her eyes. He took his nose and brushed it against her chin._

_"__Do you want me, Hermione?" he asked, pressing his lips against her neck. She let out a moan._

_"__Yes," she breathed out, right before she crashed her lips against his._

_The towel dropped to the floor._

Hermione woke up, her breathing labored as she did so. Realizing that it was just a dream, she buried her head in her hands, trying to get her breathing back under control as she did so.

"Oh, no," she breathed out.

* * *

"Just relax, mate."

"I can't," Ron replied, shaking his head as he and Harry walked towards the common room. They met Hermione down at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Good morning," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Morning," she said, dropping her eyes to the floor. "How are you, Ron?"

He remained silent.

"Don't mind him. He's really nervous."

"I'm going down to the hall," Ron said. Hermione looked at Harry.

"He still mad?"

"Probably," Harry said, watching as Ron disappeared. "Don't worry about him."

She nodded, still finding it hard to look at Harry. He flashed her a look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. Let's go to breakfast."

He nodded as she took her hand in his. They walked silently down to the Great Hall. Hermione was unable to think about anything other than the dream she had last night.

They reached the Great Hall and found Ginny talking to Ron, who was still quite nervous. They all quickly ate their breakfast and headed down for the pitch. Hermione walked Ron and Harry to the locker room.

"Good luck, Ron."

"Thanks," he said, taking a deep breath. He then walked into the locker room.

"I suppose you want your good luck kiss?"

"I've been waiting for it," he grinned. She then reached up and gave him a kiss, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Good luck."

"Thank you. I better go."

She nodded, and they split apart from each other. She eventually found Neville, Ginny and Luna in the stands and stood next to them.

"I hope Ron does ok," Luna said. "He seemed quite nervous."

"He just needs to relax and focus on the game."

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST QUIDDITICH GAME OF THE SEASON-GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTERN!" Lee Jordan's voice rang out. Cheers erupted from the stands. Robes of scarlet and green began to fly around.

The captains shook hands, and they began the game. Hermione watched Ron closely, closing her eyes every time Ron missed a block.

"Come on, Ron," Ginny said, shaking her head.

Looking around, Hermione saw Harry positioned on the other side of the pitch, quickly looking around for the snitch. Malfoy was positioned close to Harry, ready to move when Harry did.

"How's the mudblood, Potter?" Malfoy asked, moving closer to Harry. Harry ignored him, his focus entirely on finding the snitch. "Talking to you, Potter!"

_'__Ignore him!'_ Hermione's voice rang through his mind.

Slythern was well in the lead when Harry took off, noticing the snitch on the other end of the field. Malfoy chased after him, anger seething all over his face.

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Katie's voice screamed out. Harry quickly looked to his right and flew upwards, just barely missing the snitch.

Malfoy, however, did not.

The bludger crashed into his side and he fell off of his broom. Harry shook his head.

_'__Serves you right.'_

Harry disappeared from their sights for a moment. He then returned, holding up his right arm.

"He's got the snitch!" Neville cried a moment later, seeing Harry holding the struggling item in his hand. The stands cried out.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee said.

Hermione smiled as the entire Gryffindor team moved around Harry, congratulating him. The team then took off towards the locker room and the stands began to empty out. Neville took off towards the common room while the girls went towards the locker room.

Ron and Harry came out about ten minutes later, grinning from ear to ear as they did so.

"Great job!" Ginny said.

"Yeah. Thanks to Harry we won. I would have lost the game for us," Ron said, sounding very disappointed.

"Mate, you did well. It was your first game you were nervous."

"Come on, you lot. There's a party in the common room!" Fred said as he and George walked out of the locker room. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before they took off towards the castle.

"Harry, is that Hagrid?" Hermione asked, pointing to Hagrid's Hut. He then turned to see.

"It is Hagrid!"

"He's back!"

"Should we talk to him?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"We will tomorrow."

* * *

"Sirius, what are you moping around about?" Remus asked, looking up from his book. Sirius glared at him.

"I am not _moping around_, Remus."

"You have been for quite a while now. What is going on?"

"I can't stop thinking about Lily and James and Harry."

Remus closed his book, rubbing her face as he did so. "I miss them, too, Padfoot."

"Moony," Sirius said, taking a seat in the chair next to Remus. "I know you care for Harry just as much as I do. I just learned that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"What?" Remus asked, dropping his book as he turned to Sirius. "What do you mean?"

Sirius told Remus the prophecy, nearly losing his voice as he did so.

"The reason that Lily and James are gone is because of a prophecy?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "I made Dumbledore tell me. I then ordered him to tell Harry."

"Harry didn't know?"

"No. Dumbledore thought it wise not to tell him. Minerva and I didn't see that."

"She knows?"

"She's the one who told me. She somehow figured it out."

"I can't believe this," Remus said. "Harry has to defeat him? Dumbledore can't?"

"Not according to the prophecy," Sirius said. "Harry-he's very unprepared for this. He enjoyed having you as a teacher, Moony."

"What was you suggesting, Sirius?"

"You and I train Harry."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius in shock. He nodded.

"I am, actually. Really, though. I don't want Harry going in there blind. They have a defense teacher who's not teaching them. He needs to learn how to fight in a battle."

"When do you plan on teaching him that?" Remus asked. "We don't live at Hogwarts."

"Teach him as much as we can while he's here." He then looked away before saying, "There's more to this story."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She's what Harry needs. The prophecy mentioned that Harry has a power that Voldemort does not. Dumbledore said that power is love. Lily's love is what saved Harry that night, and, he believes that Hermione's love for Harry will help him fulfill the prophecy."

"I remember Dumbledore mentioning that at the meeting. He was talking about that connection."

"That's something else that concerns me," Sirius said, standing up. "With Harry knowing the prophecy, and Voldemort after it, is it possible that Voldemort can receive the prophecy from the link?"

Remus gently rubbed his face, thinking about that for a moment. "I suppose anything's possible. I do not understand that link, but, if it's strong enough, who knows what Voldemort can get from Harry."

"There has to be a way to stop that link," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I know Dumbledore thinks that Hermione can somehow stop the link, but, I'm not so sure."

"Only time will tell, I believe. Let's talk to Harry when he arrives here. We can see what Harry might want to do, and how he's feeling about this whole thing."

* * *

"That was a great lesson, Harry," George said, clapping Harry on the back.

"You guys did great. We'll pick this up after the break."

Harry turned to face the dummy as everyone left the Room of Requirement. Closing his eyes, he said "Stupefy!" and opened as his eyes as the dummy blew into a wall. He let out a deep breath, the words of the prophecy coursing through his mind as he did so.

"Harry?" Hermione said, walking up to him. He whirled award, unaware that she was still in the room.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"I was waiting for you. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. "Something is clearly bothering you. Talk to me."

He sighed. "Nothing is bothering me."

"You're lying," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm not."

She let out a sigh. "Harry, I love you. I love you so much. When something bothers you, it bothers me, too. Ever since you've talked to Professor Dumbledore, something has clearly been bothering you. Will you please tell me?"

"I'm not ready to tell you, Hermione," he said. He then gently pressed a kiss against her head. "I promise you that, when I am, you're the first person I'll go to."

She nodded, knowing that Harry will tell her when the time came around.

"You know, we have this whole room to ourselves," Harry said, gently pressing his lips against her neck. She let out a moan.

"What are you suggesting?"

"This," he said, pulling his head up. He then caught her lips in his and kissed her, wrapping his arm tight around her waist. Hers wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him in closer to her.

Then the room began to change. It turned into a romantic setting with a loveseat emerging in front of the fireplace. They broke away from each other and looked around.

"This is weird," Harry said.

"It's quite…romantic," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the couch. "We're not going to be together for Christmas, Harry."

"I know," he said, still confused by what the room was doing. Hermione, however, pressed her lips against his ear, kissing it softly.

"I was hoping to give you your present a little early."

"Hermione?" Harry said, pulling away from her. She pulled him back to her and pressed her lips against his.

It was intense. Hermione knew that she wanted more of Harry and gently pulled him down on top of her. His lips broke away and he started kissing her jaw down to her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure and drifted her hands under his shirt, moving them around his chest. A few moments later she felt his hand grab her arm, stopping her.

"We can't," Harry said, pulling away. He pressed his head against hers. "We can't do this, Hermione."

"Why?" she asked, feeling a little hurt.

"We're not ready for this."

"Harry, I love you with all my heart," she said, sitting up. She then put her hand on his cheek. "I know that you love me, too. I feel like we are ready to take the next step in our relationship. For one night, don't think, just feel."

She then pressed her lips against his again and smiled as he began to kiss her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: A lot of you asked about Hermione getting pregnant. My answer: No. She will not be pregnant, nor was it my intention to get her pregnant. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review. I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading all of your feedback.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Hermione had trouble sleeping. She's been tossing and turning ever since she went to bed earlier. She didn't know why, but for some reason she found she couldn't sleep.

She had the slight feeling that something was wrong, but couldn't put her finger on it.

She didn't know whether that as the reason as to why she couldn't sleep, or because of what happened earlier.

The memory of her and Harry in the Room of Requirement flashed through her mind, and she gently rubbed her tired eyes, smiling as she did so.

Her thoughts were distracted, however, when the fake gallon began to vibrate on her nightstand. Opening the shades, she quickly grabbed it, wondering who could be messaging her right now.

_'__Hermione….come quick! It's Harry!'_

Without missing a beat, she threw off her bedsheets and quietly ran out of her dorm. She then rushed to the fifth-year boy's dorm, but she ran into Ron, who was helping Harry stand.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Harry. He was extremely pale; he was sweating and shaking. He looked like he was about to get sick.

"Hermione, we need to get to Dumbledore's office right away. Can you help?"

"Yeah!" she said, moving to Harry's other side. She wrapped her arm around him and together they began their quick descent to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"My dad's been attacked," Ron said, his voice caught in his throat.

"What?" she asked. She then looked over at Harry. "Did you see it?"

Harry nodded, refusing to say anything.

"Professor McGonagall's waking Fred, George and Ginny now," Ron continued on.

They reached Professor Dumbledore's office and the door opened. Professor Dumbledore stood behind his desk, his face grave.

"What is going on, Harry?"

"Ron's dad has been attacked!" Harry said. "Voldemort's snake attacked him!"

Dumbledore looked straight at Harry before sighing, turning to a portrait frame.

Hermione sat down next to Harry, gently taking his hand in hers. She wiped her hand across his forehead and wiped some of the sweat off of it, staring at his scar as she did so.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" he said bitterly.

"Everything is going to be ok." She then turned to Ron, who remained silent. "They'll find him. I know they will."

"How did this happen?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Your father's been found," Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Professor Dumbledore, how did Harry see all of this?"

"I want to talk to you and Harry, but, first, let's get the Weasleys to Grimmauld Place. We will get all of your trunks. You all are leaving for break early."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand tighter. She looked over at him.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"I will always stay with you," she whispered back, gently stroking his hand with her thumb.

When the Weasleys were gone, Professor Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Harry, I tried to tell you about this months ago."

"Tell me about what?" he asked, lifting his head up.

"There is a connection between you and Voldemort. A very strong connection, at that."

Harry reached up and touched his scar. "That's why I can feel his emotions? Have these dreams?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "I thought that you being with Miss. Granger would stop the connection, but, apparently, it has not."

"It has been," Harry said quietly. "I've told Hermione this before. I told her that I didn't feel like myself. I have been feeling different. Except when I'm around Hermione. When I'm around her, I feel like myself again. My scar doesn't hurt when I'm with her."

"There was that one time," Hermione said. "In Umbridge's class."

"What happened?"

"My scar was hurting so badly that I had to lay down. Nothing severe."

Dumbledore nodded. "Anything else?"

"Harry and I fell asleep on the couch one night during the break," Hermione said. Harry looked over at her.

"Hermione!" he whispered.

"Harry, he's trying to help. Professor, he didn't have any dreams until we went to bed. When we separated, the dreams started again."

"Fascinating," he said, smiling softly at them.

"There's more," Hermione said, suddenly looking down. "I couldn't sleep tonight. Something felt wrong, and I didn't know what. I was going to study in the common room when Ron and Harry came down."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, looking between Harry and Hermione. "I will speak to the two of you soon. For now, let's get all of you to Grimmauld Place."

"Hermione's supposed to spend the break with her parents," Harry said. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I miss my parents, Harry. I really do. However, I need to go to Grimmauld Place with you and the Weasleys."

"Hermione, you haven't seen your parents in nearly a year. You didn't spend the summer with them. You need to go and see them."

"I need to be at Grimmauld Place. I'll write my mum and dad there and tell them I'm staying at Hogwarts. I'll make it up to them."

"Very well, Miss. Granger. Let's get you two there."

* * *

"Hi," Hermione said, sitting next to Harry. He nodded. "Do you want to talk?"

He shook his head. Sirius walked over to them.

"Harry, can I talk to you in private?"

Harry stood up and followed Sirius. Hermione let out a sigh as she turned to Ron, who was still quiet.

"He's going to be ok."

"I hope so," Ron replied, rubbing his hands together. She gently rubbed his back.

"Your dad's a fighter. He'll pull through."

She looked over at Ginny, who was resting her head on Fred's shoulders. Her eyes were bloodshot. Fred and George were refusing to look at anyone.

_'__Everything will be ok. I just know it.'_

* * *

Sirius led Harry up to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He then turned to his godson, who had refused to say much since he had gotten here.

"Harry, I know."

"You know what?"

"I know about the prophecy."

Harry turned his head and looked out the window. Sirius sat down next to him, gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why me, Sirius? For years I have asked that question and had no answer to it. Now I know. All because of some stupid words."

"Unfortunate as it is, you were chosen. There's nothing that can be done about that."

Harry remained silent, choosing to stare at the floor instead.

"Remus and I have been talking," he continued on. Harry turned back to look at him. "We feel as though you are very unprepared for this. We don't want you to go in blind. Remus and I have agreed to start training you."

"Training me?" Harry asked, looking up. Sirius nodded.

"Remus did a great job teaching you in your third year. However, he had to leave. Now, you have a Death Eater teaching you and a nut from the Ministry not teaching you anything. For what you're about to face, you can't have that. You need to learn."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Getting you started while you're here," Sirius said. "After that, we'll continue during the summer."

"Dumbledore doesn't know about this, does he?"

"Not at all. In all honesty, he hasn't made me happy lately. He won't be happy when he finds out, but, it's not going to stop me or Remus from teaching you." Sirius stopped for a moment. "Does Hermione know?"

"No," Harry said, wrapping his hands behind his head.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to tell her."

"You know she's as big in this as you are."

"That's why I don't want to tell her."

"And I'm not going to force you. I know you will tell her when you're ready. She's here for you."

Harry nodded.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"Sirius, I felt like I attacked Mr. Weasley."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, looking quite worried.

"When I had that dream, I felt like I was the snake."

Sirius looked down, not wanting to tell Harry, but feeling as though he should. "Harry, Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort may be possessing you."

"What?!" Harry asked, suddenly jumping up from the bed.

"He thinks that Hermione may be blocking the connection, but, it's unknown if you'll be protected from him or not."

"How is Hermione protecting me?"

"Voldemort can't understand love, Harry. Hermione's love for you may, somehow, be blocking the connection."

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to believe a word that Sirius was saying. "I need to be alone."

"Harry-"

Harry walked out of the room. Sirius sighed as he stood up, going to find the one person who could make all of this right.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked, lightly tapping on the door. "Harry, open the door."

The door opened and she was pulled into the room. The next moment she was pulled into a hug.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much!"

"What's going on? You're scaring me."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his bed. He then sat across from her, grabbing her hand in his. He let out a deep breath.

"I have been hiding something from you," he said, choosing to look down at the floor instead. "I'm finally ready to tell you."

He tightened the grip on her. She smiled softly at him.

"I'm right here, Harry."

"There's a reason why my parents are dead, Hermione. Sixteen years ago, a prophecy was made about someone who can stop Voldemort."

"No," Hermione whispered, shaking her head.

"It's about me. I'm the only one who can stop Voldemort."

She drew her hands back, covering her mouth as she did so. She got off of the bed and paced the room, trying her best not to cry.

"What does it say, Harry? How do you know it's about you?"

He held his hand out to her and she took her, returning to sit down on the bed. He stared at her for a moment before he said the words that has been haunting him since September.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Hermione felt her eyes water. She closed them as she felt her chest tighten and found she had a hard time breathing. He got off of the bed and pulled her up. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. She buried her head in his chest.

"This is why I didn't tell you, Hermione. I didn't want to hurt you."

She pulled away and looked up at him. His hands came up and gently wiped her tears away then he kissed her forehead.

"Your scar? That's how he marked you?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "It was either me or Neville, and Voldemort chose me."

Hermione dropped her eyes, unable to look Harry in the face.

"There's more."

"What do you mean?"

"It involves you."

"Me?" she asked, taking a step back from him. He nodded, biting his cheek as he did so.

"Do you remember what the sorting hat said at the feast?"

She played the words through her head, shutting her eyes when she realized.

"He was talking about you, wasn't he?"

"And you. Love will stand by his side. It's his greatest power, and his greatest strength. The prophecy said nearly the same thing. They were both referring to you. I love you, and you have already made me so much stronger than I could have ever imagined. Without you, I will lose. I will lose the war."

She dropped to the bed, shock filling her face as she did so. He kneeled down in front of her, pressing his lips to her forehead again.

"There's still more. Sirius just told me that Dumbledore thinks I'm being possessed by Voldemort."

"What?"

"However, they also believe that you're preventing it from happening."

"How am I doing that?"

"Voldemort has never understood love."

She smiled slightly, shaking her head as she did so. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know," he whispered. "That's why it took me so long to tell you. I was so scared on how you would react."

"Harry," she said, taking hold of his hand, "I don't care what some prophecy says. You will never be any different to me. I love you. If you're destined to beat him, and I'm destined to be with you the whole way, then I will be. I will help you however you need help."

"Sirius told me that he and Remus plan on teaching me. They're going to help me get ready, and I think you should be there. You're dating me. Who knows what Voldemort to try to get to me. I want you to be prepared."

She nodded. "Whatever you want. I'm not leaving your side."

He leaned in and caught her lips, pouring all of his love for her into it. They broke away after a moment and smiled at each other.

"You are the most wonderful friend and girlfriend. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Last night was amazing, by the way."

He smiled. There was a knock on the door and Sirius poked his head through. "Arthur is going to be just fine. The Weasleys are going to see him. Do you two want to go?"

They nodded.

* * *

"The first thing about training is to relax yourself. You can never freak out while you're in battle. Clearing your head is the first step."

Remus' voice filled Harry's ears. Harry closed his eyes, getting rid of all of his current thoughts. He then opened them and saw Remus staring at him, his wand pointed between Harry's eyes.

"I have my wand pointed at you. What are you going to do?"

Harry pushed Remus' arm out of the way and said, "Stupefy!" Remus fell, unconscious.

"That was great, Harry!" Sirius said, going to revive Remus. "You can't always use your wand, especially if you do not have it. Your body can be your greatest weapon. Hermione, I'm going to do the same to you."

He went up and pointed his wand between Hermione's eyes. She quickly pushed his arm out of the way and pointed her wand at him, crying out "Stupefy!" as she did so. Sirius rolled out of the way to avoid the spell.

"Great job, Hermione! I only moved out of the way so Remus didn't have to revive me."

"You both are progressing beautifully," Remus said, smiling at them. "Training is never easy. The more you progress, the harder it becomes. I have plenty of faith in you. Harry, you have always been advanced in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's as though it comes naturally to you. Hermione, you are one of the brightest people I have met. You think before you act. The two of you balance each other out."

Harry looked to Hermione and smiled. "She's always stopped me from doing something stupid."

"If Voldemort gets his hands on the prophecy, he will know everything about it and how truly important it is."

"Is that what the order's protecting at the Ministry? Is that why Mr. Weasley got hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Remus replied. "Only the people who the prophecy refer to can touch the prophecy."

"So, why doesn't Harry go in there and get it before Voldemort does?"

"I'm not welcome in the Ministry, Hermione. Remember? They think I'm crazy."

"I would love for us to gain control of the prophecy. It would put me at ease."

"There has to be something we can do!"

"Hermione, I promise you that the order is working on it."

There was a knock on the door. Remus went over and opened it, showing Ron.

"What can we help you with, Ron?"

"Professor Dumbledore's here and he wants to see all of you."

"Busted," Sirius grinned. "This should be fun."

They all walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," they all replied back.

"I have been thinking about the current situation," he said, his eyes drifting to Harry. "And, I've come to the conclusion that Harry should be taught occlumency."

"The magical mind defense?" Remus asked. "That's extremely risky. Who would teach him?"

"Severus."

They all looked at him in shock. Sirius' face quickly filled with anger.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione spoke up. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Professor Snape is the worst person to teach Harry whatever you plan on teaching him!"

"Hermione, I know you care deeply for Harry, but I am doing what I believe is best."

"Since when, Dumbledore? All you've done his whole life is lie to him! You sent him to those people, you lied to him about the prophecy and now you want someone who can't stand him to teach him a very dangerous subject!"

"Sirius-"

"No, Professor!" Hermione said. "If you want Harry to learn this, then you need to teach him. Or else there's no point in him learning it because Snape will not teach him. It would be time wasted that Harry doesn't have."

"I agree with Hermione, professor," Harry said, speaking up for the first time. "Is there any point in me learning this? If you think there is, then you need to teach me. Or else I refuse to do it. Snape is not going to teach me. Snape wouldn't care, either. I don't give a damn about him and he doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Harry, language!" Hermione said, walking up next to him.

Professor Dumbledore let out a sigh while Sirius smirked. "That's my godson."

"Sirius," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Harry, I know you're frustrated. I understand that. I know the occlumency will work."

"You said Hermione was blocking the connection."

"It seems as though she only blocks the connection when she's near you. Sleeping in separate will not stop the connection, and there's no way you're sleeping in the same bed."

"What's he talking about, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry sighed.

"When Hermione and I first got together, we stayed up late one night and we fell asleep on the couch. It was the first and only time I didn't have any dreams."

Remus and Sirius turned to each other, as though having a silent conversation with each other.

"Professor, I know about the possible possession. I told Hermione this a long time ago, but, if I'm not with her, I don't feel like myself. She stops me from feeling so angry. Even just a minute ago she ordered me to stop and I did. No one else can do that. The longer that Hermione and I are together, the less I feel him. I need her, professor."

He looked down at Hermione, who smiled up at him.

"I agree with not letting Harry and Hermione sleep in the same bed," Remus said, his eyes moving towards the couple. "I don't agree with occlumency, however. I don't think it's the best option. It's too dangerous."

"Especially if you're letting Snape do it," Sirius said bitterly.

"Sirius!" Remus warned.

"We can't keep letting Harry have these dreams. They need to stop."

"I agree they need to stop," Remus said, standing up to talk to Dumbledore, "but there has to be another way."

"I don't think there is. Not without Miss. Granger next to him."

"I'm not doing it," Harry said, shaking his head. "If Sirius and Remus don't feel comfortable with it, then I don't."

"Harry, I am going to ask you to reconsider."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Hermione's all I need. No, I can't sleep next to her, but, I know she'll be there for me. The sorting hat and the prophecy both said it."

"We've been training these two, Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"What do you mean you've been training them?"

"Sirius and I have started teaching Harry and Hermione proper defense. They need it especially since they don't have a professor willing to teach it."

Dumbledore pulled back to look at everyone around the table. He then closed his eyes. "Harry, Hermione, leave."

"Professor-"

"Leave."

The teens nodded and left the kitchen. Sirius stared definitely at Dumbledore, as though challenging him.

"Who authorized that?"

"I did. Harry's legal guardian."

"You're not his guardian, Sirius."

"I should have been," Sirius said, standing up. "I messed up, Dumbledore, and I will admit that. You messed up, too, however!"

"How did I mess up?"

"You should have known that I didn't do it. Why the HELL would I do it? You should have pushed the Ministry for a trial!"

"Sirius," Remus said, standing up and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Albus, you have no say in this matter. Sirius and I felt it was best. We asked Harry and he wanted to do it."

"I do not agree with this decision," Dumbledore said. "If the two of you feel this is necessary, then I will not object. Harry could do with some training."

With that, Professor Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Hermione said, walking up to Harry.

"Merry Christmas."

"I have a present for you."

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I thought you already gave me my present?"

She grinned up at him. "I have another present for you."

She gave him a square wrapped present. He took it from her and opened it, seeing that it was the album of his parents that Hagrid had given him in his first year.

"I believe I already have this," he grinned.

"I talked to Remus and Sirius and I was able to find more pictures of your parents. I also added some pictures of us and us and Ron in there as well."

He opened the album and looked at the new photos, smiling softly as he did so.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Hermione."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I have a present for you, too."

He grabbed a present that was next to him and gave it to her. She tore off the wrapper and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Harry-"

"Merry Christmas," he smiled.

She ran her hand over the cover of the book, smiling softly as she did so.

"How did you know I wanted this?"

"Our first date. We went Tomes and Scrolls, remember? I saw you staring at it for quite some time. So, after you disappeared, I quickly bought the book and hid it in my pocket."

Her hand stopped over the cover of the book, shaking her head as she did so.

_'__Defensive Spells for All Generations.'_

"I was considering this for our group. It's supposed to have everything we need."

"I looked at it before I wrapped it. It's quite a good book, actually. However, I feel there's more of a reason than you buying it for the group."

"I'm not the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I was embarrassed to ask you so I was considering getting this book to help."

"Why would you be embarrassed to ask me?"

"I didn't want to look bad."

"Hermione, that's ridiculous. I'm not the best at Transfiguration but look how good you are. You help me with it all the time. If you need help you know I will help you."

"I know it is," she said, laughing slightly. "Thank you for the book, Harry. I love it."

She wrapped her arms around him and they lingered for several minutes. He eventually pulled away, kissing her head as he did so.

"Are you two coming?" Ron asked, poking his head in the door. "Breakfast is ready."

"We're coming," Harry grinned. "Ready?"

She nodded, smiling at him as she did so.

* * *

"You wanted to talk, Sirius?" Harry asked, softly closing the door behind.

"Come here, Harry," Sirius said, patting the seat next to Harry. Harry sat down next to him, looking quite confused. "Have you and Hermione….."

He trailed off, rubbing his head as he did so. Harry turned away.

"That's not any of your business."

"I know it's not. I'm just a little concerned with how close you and Hermione are. The last thing anyone needs is for her to get pregnant, Harry."

Harry sighed, not believing Sirius was having this conversation with him. "Once, and we used protection."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. Harry bit his cheek, wishing he wasn't having this conversation with him.

"I'm at least relieved to hear that. If you and Hermione feel as though you're ready for that, that's completely your decision. Just promise me that you will always use protection."

Harry nodded, completely agreeing with Sirius. "Promised."

As soon as he said that, Harry reached up and grabbed his scar, hissing out in pain. He fell to the floor.

"Harry!" he heard Sirius cry out.

_"__Hello, Harry."_

**_"_****_Get out!" _**Harry thought back, clutching his hands to his head.

_"__Tell me the prophecy, Harry."_

**_"_****_No! Get out of my head!"_**

There was another jolt, and Harry cried out in pain. He could feel Voldemort probing around for the prophecy, and tried everything to keep him away from it.

_"__Tell me the prophecy, Potter!"_

"Harry!" Hermione cried, sliding down next to him. She placed her hands on her his face and looked down at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his love for her coming in at full force.

Harry heard Voldemort scream, and he knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful feedback! I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

The feeling of someone running their hand through his chair caused Harry to stir. He moaned and opened his eyes to see Ron and Hermione staring down at him, concern written all over their faces.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Voldemort activated the connection, Harry," Hermione said.

"Right."

"How do you feel, mate?"

"Like my head's being split open," Harry replied, leaning his head back to rest on the pillows. Hermione picked up a potion and gave it to him.

"This should help."

"Thanks."

"What was he after?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes darted to Ron. "You know what. He almost succeeded before you stepped in."

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Hermione looked down at Harry, who nodded.

"Ron, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

She and Harry told Ron everything about the prophecy and the connection. Ron listened, his mouth opening in shock several times throughout the story.

"Harry's the only one who can stop him?"

"Yup," Harry replied, closing his eyes against the pillow. Hermione gently ran her hand through his hair, smiling softly as he began to fall back asleep.

"That's why he keeps coming after him?"

"Yes. If Voldemort kills Harry, he fulfills the prophecy. If Harry kills Voldemort, he does."

Ron was silent for several minutes, still trying to process everything that he had just heard.

"How are you doing through all of this?" he asked, looking at Hermione. She sighed.

"I'm not doing well, Ron. He either kills or he is killed. It's hard to think about it. Now Voldemort is activating the connection, and there's really no way to stop it."

"Has Dumbledore suggested anything for it?"

"He said something about occlumency. It's some kind of magical mind defense, but he wanted Snape to teach him. Harry turned it down after Remus and Sirius suggested against it."

"He wanted _Snape_ to teach him?"

"Yes."

"I don't blame Harry for turning that down. Why won't Professor Dumbledore teach him?"

"I don't know. He seemed like he didn't want to teach him."

"If it would help Harry, I don't understand why he won't teach him."

"Your answer is as good as mine, Ron. I don't know. Clearly, though, something needs to be done."

She looked up at Ron, smiling softly as she did so. "How are you doing, Ron? With everything that's been going on, I feel as though I haven't gotten to talk to you."

"I'm better," he said, smiling back at her. "I'm glad that dad's getting better."

"I told you that he'd pull through."

"You were right," Ron grinned. "Thanks for being there, Hermione."

"I'm always here for you two."

"What happened to Harry downstairs?"

Hermione sighed, running her thumb across Harry's hand as she did so. "Voldemort wanted to know about the prophecy, and he opened the connection between them to do it. He attacked Harry's mind to try to get it."

"And there's nothing that can be done?"

"One thing has proven effective: me."

"You?"

She nodded, dropping her eyes.

"How is he?" Sirius asked, walking into the room.

"He was awake for a while, but he just fell back asleep."

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really," Hermione replied, running her thumb over Harry's scar.

Sirius nodded.

"Ron knows, Sirius. You can talk."

"He was definitely after the prophecy. Which means that he knows that Harry knows."

"Harry said that Voldemort was after it, but I stopped it."

"Well, there's the silver lining. At least Voldemort didn't found out. I don't know what we're going to do about this, though. We can't keep letting him in."

"And occlumency is completely thrown out the window."

"Unless Dumbledore is willing to teach it, then, yes. I'm not putting Harry through that. It's not fair to him."

"Dinner time," Ginny said, poking her head into the room.

"We'll be down in a minute, Ginny," Sirius said, nodding to her.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, he's going to be sleeping for a while. Come and get something to eat."

"Really, Ron, I'm not hungry. Go eat."

Ron nodded. Sirius walked up to Harry and ruffled his hair before he and Ron walked out of the room.

"Hermione?" he croaked out, cracking his eyes open.

"Hey," she said, smiling down at him. "You should still be asleep. Get some rest."

"Lay with me."

"What?"

"I want you to lay with me."

"Harry, we're not alone."

But Harry had already fallen back asleep. Sighing, she gently moved him over on the bed and crawled in next to him, burying her head into his chest.

"I love you, Harry. Sleep well."

* * *

Tonks started up to Ron and Harry's room, bringing plates of food for Harry and Hermione. She quietly opened the door and froze in place by what she saw.

Harry had his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione as he slept. She slept beside him, her body pushed up against his.

Putting the plates on the desk, she quietly walked over to them and shook them awake, grinning at their surprised faces.

"You're lucky I caught you two. If Molly had caught you….."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Seven. I brought the two of you some plates up."

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said, yawning.

"When did this happen?" Tonks asked, pointing between the two of them.

"August."

"And I wasn't the first person you told? I had to find out from _Dumbledore!_"

"We should have told you," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"I told Harry you felt the same way."

"When was this?" Hermione asked, looking towards Harry. He blushed and looked away.

"Hey, mate, Hermione, Tonks," Ron said, entering the room.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry said, getting off the bed. Hermione looked at him, shaking her head as she did so. "Up for some chess?"

"Always," Ron grinned, grabbing his board and pieces.

"I have to go to an order meeting," Tonks said, smiling at Hermione. "Take care of yourself, you hear?"

Hermione nodded, and got off of the bed as soon and Tonks walked out. Wondering what Tonks was talking about, she set off towards her room, knowing that Harry couldn't hide from her forever.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing about Harry?" Sirius asked, nearly glaring at Dumbledore.

"I'm still set on occlumency. I feel as though it's the best option for him."

"It's risky, Albus."

"What if I teach him?"

Sirius did glare at Dumbledore this time. "Why the change of heart? You should have volunteered to begin with."

"Sirius-"

"You're offering to teach Harry now?"

"I am. My only concern is Umbridge. If she catches us, I could be arrested and Harry could be expelled. I am not concerned for myself, but, I do not want to see him expelled."

"There has to be a way to take that woman down. She is hurting Hogwarts!"

"She's been trying to remove me from Hogwarts. I fear she may soon find a way."

"And if she does?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking quite worried.

"Hogwarts will be in a lot of trouble, and, so will the students."

"How do you plan on teaching Harry, then?"

"Minerva, could I use your classroom?"

"Of course," she replied, nodding her head. "If Dolores asks, I'll tell her I'm giving Potter some extra help to prepare him for examinations."

"Thank you. I do believe that this is best for Harry."

"When will you start?" Sirius asked.

"I was hoping tonight. Voldemort has already proven that he can get into Harry's head. The sooner we start, the better."

Remus looked at Sirius, who sighed. "We don't have a choice, do we?"

"The story has changed, Sirius. I still don't feel comfortable with this, but, we can't risk Voldemort getting into Harry's head. Harry knows a lot of information. This might be the best option."

"Very well. This meeting is dismissed. Sirius, Remus, go get Harry. Let's get this started."

* * *

"You want me to do this now?" Harry asked in shock.

"With what happened, Harry, we can't risk it. Dumbledore is going to teach you."

"When?"

"Now," Remus said. Harry looked at him in shock.

"Right now?"

"The sooner the better. We can't let Voldemort get any information from you."

"We're not comfortable about this, Harry, but, we don't have a choice. Please work with us."

"Fine," Harry said, hissing slightly.

They lead Harry down to the kitchen where Dumbledore was waiting. There was a chair set up in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for reconsidering, Harry."

"Will this work?"

"I sure hope so," Dumbledore replied, giving Harry a small smile. "Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and sat in the chair. Professor Dumbledore handed him a book.

"I want you to read this. Study it very carefully. This will tell you everything that you need to know."

Harry nodded, flipping through the pages of the book.

"I know that you really didn't want to do this," Dumbledore said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "but, it is for the best. You understand, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Then, let's get started."

* * *

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked, peeking her head into Ron's room. He shook his head.

"No. We were playing chess until Sirius and Remus wanted to talk to him. Hey, while you're here, will you help me with this?"

"With what?"

"This Transfiguration essay. I can't figure it out."

"Let me look," she said, sitting next to Ron on the bed. She took his essay from him and rolled her eyes. "Have you even been paying attention in class? We covered all of this!"

"I'm sorry I'm not as brilliant as you or Harry."

"That's not what I meant, Ronald."

She continued to look over his essay, biting her lip to refrain herself from making a comment.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"There's a lot here. I would say revise it and use references from the book. McGonagall loves seeing examples from the book."

"Fine," he grumbled, grabbing his book. She shook her head.

The door opened and Harry walked in, clutching his head as he did so. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione sitting there, and immediately drew his hands away.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"With Sirius and Remus."

"Doing what?"

"Just talking."

Hermione looked back at Ron, who shrugged in response. Harry sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, taking his hand in hers. He sighed.

"I just had my first occlumency lesson."

"I thought you weren't doing that!" she said, standing up to face him.

"Priorities have changed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione, let the man breathe. Seriously."

Harry nodded his appreciation to Ron. Hermione sighed.

"Voldemort was going to get the prophecy. He was in my head and he was so close to getting it. Occlumency will prevent that. It can stop him."

"Are you sure it's the best thing for you, mate? Trying this occlumency thing out?"

"It's not the best, but, it's all we can do."

He looked over at Hermione, as though begging her not to press the subject. She nodded, dropping her eyes as she did so.

"What is it, exactly? Occlumency?"

"It's a magical mind defense," Harry said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small, square item and returned it to its original size. "It's like a shield for the mind."

"And Dumbledore's teaching you, not Snape?"

"Snape's not teaching me. I think Hermione and Sirius made that loud and clear."

Hermione looked up and smiled at him. Ron laughed.

"I'm glad we're such a good influence on you, Hermione."

She shook her head, and Harry chuckled.

"I think I'm going to turn in," she said, stretching. "Night, Ron, Harry."

"Night, Hermione."

"Night," Harry said, standing up to give her a quick kiss.

* * *

The next few days passed by rather quickly. Harry spent most of his time with Sirius and Remus training, and practiced occlumency with Dumbledore every other day.

He was feeling stronger than he had ever before.

The break was quickly coming to a close. With just a few days until they returned to Hogwarts, Harry was trying to spend as much time with Sirius as possible.

When the time finally came, Sirius was angry when Harry encouraged him not to come.

"I don't want you getting busted, Sirius. Last time was risky enough."

Sirius shook his head and left the room. Harry sighed as he turned to Remus and Tonks, both of whom gave him sympathetic looks.

"You did the right thing, Harry. Sirius will understand."

Harry nodded as Remus gently ushered him out of the house.

Sirius stopped Hermione on the stairwell, still fuming.

"Give this to Harry for me," he said, giving her a brown bag with something inside of it. She nodded. "I forgot to give it to him."

"I will."

Sirius nodded his thanks and continued upstairs. Hermione watched him leave for a moment before she continued back downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody.

* * *

"I can't believe we're back to school already," Ron said, filling his plate full. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I swear all you think about is food."

"What's your point?"

They all watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. Harry's eyes drifted, and he noticed that Umbridge was staring at him.

"What's her deal?"

"She probably suspects something. Just ignore her."

Harry nodded and returned to his meal.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione went on their prefects duties while Harry returned to the common room. Heading up to the dormitory, he opened his occlumency book and read a chapter out of it, his mind focused on preventing Voldemort from getting into it again.

His shades drew open and Ron stood there, looking at him. Harry closed his book.

"Hello, Ron."

"What are you doing, mate?"

"Reading. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What is up with you? You're like an entirely different person."

"This is for occlumency."

Ron nodded. "Hermione's waiting for you downstairs. She said that she has something for you."

Harry got out of his bed and walked down to the common room, seeing Hermione almost immediately. Smiling, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Sirius told me to give you this," she whispered so no one but Harry could hear her. He took the package from her and opened it, revealing a mirror. He quickly read the note on it before smiling sadly.

"I bet he's still mad at me."

"He knows that you did the right thing, Harry."

"I'm going to talk to him, if that's ok."

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

He nodded, gave her a quick kiss goodnight and rushed back upstairs. Closing the shades to his bed, he said, "Sirius!"

He waited for a moment, but no response. Sighing, he said Sirius' name again, hoping that his godfather would answer.

There was still no response.

Harry shook his head, wondering how mad Sirius is at him, pulled his shades back, put an unbreakable charm on the mirror and put it away in his trunk.

* * *

"He wouldn't talk to you?" Hermione asked at breakfast the next morning. Harry shook his head.

"Not once."

Hermione gently grasped his hand in hers.

"He just needs time to cool down," Ron said.

"Yeah."

"Focus on your classes for now, Harry. You can talk to him soon."

He nodded, playing with the food on his plate.

"We need to get to Umbridge's class anyway."

"Oh, joy," Harry said sarcastically. Ron laughed.

"Let's go," Hermione said, smiling at him.

* * *

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, hold back a moment," Professor Umbridge called out. They all sighed and walked up to her.

"Yes, professor?"

"I am asking about what occurred over the break and the circumstances leading up to your early dismissal."

"My dad was attacked, and we went home," Ron said, clearly annoyed.

"How did you know that your father was attacked?"

"We were told!"

Umbridge stared at them. "Where did you go after you were dismissed early?"

"To my house," Ron said. "My mum was waiting for us, then, we went to see my dad."

She looked between them, clearly not buying Ron's story. "Let me put this straight: you were warned that your father had been attacked, so you returned to your parent's house and were there the whole break?"

"He already told you the story!" Harry said.

"Let me put it this way," she said, pressing her hands against her desk, "If I find out that any of you are involved with Sirius Black, I will make sure that the punishment will be….severe."

"Is that all, professor? We're going to be late for our next lesson."

"Very well," she said, glaring at them, "you may go."

They quickly walked out of her classroom and took off towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. She looked up at them in concern before she stood up and started her lesson.

"Welcome back to the term. As you are aware, there are only a few short months before your examinations begin. I cannot stress to you enough how important these exams are for your futures. With that in mind, let's get started."

They spent the class attempting to turn a teacup into a mouse. The trio spent some time figuring out the spell, but they soon figured it out.

Ron was extremely happy when he was able to do it.

After class, Professor McGonagall held the trio back.

"Why were you three late?"

"Umbridge cornered us," Harry said. She scowled.

"What did she want?"

"She has reasons to believe that we're associating with Sirius."

"You three be careful!" she said, concern crossing her face. "Now more than ever."

"Yes, professor," they choroused.

"Go to lunch. Oh, Potter, you have a lesson tonight."

"Right. Thank you professor."

* * *

"How are you doing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at him.

"Ok."

"Has Voldemort attempted to enter your mind lately?"

"No. I think it's working."

"That's exactly what I want to hear. Have you been reading the book?"

"I'm almost done with it, sir," Harry said.

"Good. Are you ready to start, then?"

"Yes, professor."

An hour later Harry was returning to the common room, his skin pale. When he got there, he saw Ron and Hermione working on homework together. He sat down beside them, smiling softly.

"How was your lesson?" she asked.

"It was really good, actually. I haven't had any problems since I started this."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Don't forget we have Quidditich practice tomorrow," Ron said. Harry closed his eyes, suddenly remembering.

"Right. Thanks, mate." He stared at them for a moment before saying, "Do you think Umbridge knows about Sirius?"

"Even if she does she has no proof."

"How would she have even found out?"

"It's hard telling. No one may have even told her, she might just have a hunch."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Hermione asked, gently placing her hand on his arm. He shook his head.

"He's not wanting to talk."

"He'll come around, Harry."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to talk about it."

They nodded and returned to their work. Harry threw his head onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Umbridge was planning on doing, exactly.

* * *

Before the trio knew it, Valentine's Day rolled around and the Hogsmeade trip was up. Harry had planned on taking Hermione out on another date and she happily agreed, telling him that she needed a break away from the castle.

"Do you think we're leaving Ron out?" Hermione asked, as she and Harry walked down to Hogsmeade.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like, ever since we started dating, Ron's been kind of distant towards us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said, sighing. "We'll make it up to him."

She nodded, dropping the subject. She stopped him in his tracks, causing him to spin back around to face.

"I don't want to spend Valentine's Day at Hogsmeade."

"What do you want to do?"

She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow, grinning as he did so. "Am I thinking what you're thinking?"

"I think you are," she grinned. "Come on."

Just as they were about to head back to the castle, however, she stopped him again. Grinning up at him, she said, "You never told me what you and Tonks talked about."

He opened his mouth, but found no words coming out. His face was turning red again, and she bit back the urge to laugh.

"Tell me, Harry."

"It was nothing."

She pulled his head down until her lips were against his ear. She then whispered seductively in it. His eyes grew huge as he pulled back and stared at her.

His mouth suddenly went dry.

"We were talking about you."

"Me?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Tonks caught me staring at you and she figured out that I liked you."

"The Auror talk!" Hermione said, shaking her head while laughing. "I thought something was off about that situation."

He nodded, looking down at the concrete below him. She smiled at him.

"I'll beat you to the Room of Requirement."

She led him up to the Room of Requirement, making sure that no one was following them. They opened the doors and found everyone in their group practicing some spells. They let out a sigh.

"Ah! Hello, you two!" George said, grinning at them.

"Hello, everyone," Harry said, nodding to them.

"What are you lot working on?" Hermione asked.

"Stupefy," Neville said, turning away from Ginny.

"I thought all of you were going to Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"We thought the same of you," Fred said, grinning. "We decided to practice instead."

"Anything you need help with?" Harry asked.

"I could use some help," Ginny said, pointing her wand at Neville. Harry nodded, walking over to her.

"Flick your wrist like this," Harry said, showing her the movements with her hand. "Now try it."

"Stupefy!" she said. The spell came out and hit Neville, causing Harry to have to revive him.

"Great job, Ginny. With more practice you'll be perfect at that."

"Thank you, Harry."

A few hours later, Harry walked over to Hermione and whispered, "I'll make this up to you."

"You better," she whispered back, smiling at him.

"You two are nauseating," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Don't be jealous, Ronnie-Wonnie," Ginny said, pinching his cheek. He swatted her hand away.

"Stop it!"

"I say that's enough for today," Harry said, looking around.

"I agree," Luna said, wiping the sweat off of her head.

They all walked out of the door and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Going somewhere?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"We were going to the Great Hall," Harry said. She glared at him.

"Liar! I have been watching all of you for some time now. I believe that something was occurring in that room that should not have been occurring! Now, you all are going to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Wait!" Harry said. "I started this group. I'll take the blame."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, pushing Harry out of the way.

"I started it. I'm taking the blame."

"Harry, don't do this!" Fred said.

Umbridge stared all of them down. "Fine, Potter. If that's what you wish. That doesn't mean that the rest of you are out of trouble. I shall deal with all of you shortly."

Grabbing Harry's collar, she drug him out of sight.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione said, rubbing her hand against her head.

"Is Harry going to be expelled?" Ginny asked in worry.

"Most likely," George said, glaring at the spot where Harry and Umbridge were a minute ago.

"Hermione, everything is going to be ok," Ron said, wrapping his arms around his shaking friend.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" Umbridge said, throwing Harry into his office. Dumbledore looked up, worry crossing his features.

"What can I help you with, Dolores?"

"I have just caught Potter and his little friends having some sort of club with permission. I don't know what it was, but they've been busted."

"If you don't know what they were doing, how do you know they were doing anything they shouldn't be doing?"

"They were in an invisible classroom, Dumbledore! It's too suspicious for me. Plus, Potter has admitted to being the mastermind behind it."

"I told Harry to start the group," Dumbledore said, standing up. Harry shook his head.

"He's lying. I was behind it."

"Harry-"

"I did it. Professor Dumbledore is trying to protect me."

"Very well. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts."

Fudge stepped through the fireplace, dusting himself off. He turned and looked at Harry.

"Should have guessed."

"Cornelius, he is a student at my school."

"And, clearly, Potter still doesn't understand the rules. We have these decrees up for a reason. He broke them, and, now, he's being expelled."

"You can't do this," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"I am Minister, Dumbledore! I can do what I please!"

"You mean like locking my godfather up without a trial?" Harry said, glaring at Fudge.

"Have you been in contact with Black, Potter?"

"No," Harry said, staring definitely at Fudge. "I do know, however, that Peter Pettigrew, the man who actually betrayed my parents, is around and by Voldemort's side."

"What are you implying?" Fudge said, walking up to him.

"That the Ministry is a joke. You lock people up without giving them a trial, as stated by wizarding law. Sirius had nothing to do with what happened to my parents, yet, you locked him up."

"Change of plans," Fudge said, glaring at Harry, "Take Potter to the Ministry. I want him questioned."

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore said.

"You no longer have control. Take him!"

"Professor!" Harry said, looking extremely worried.

"Harry, stay calm. I will be there to help shortly."

"Don't you get involved," Fudge warned.

With that, he turned and left the now empty office. Dumbledore sat down in his chair and dropped his head into his hands, more worried than he has ever been before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks to all for the fabulous feedback. I love listening to some of your thoughts and ideas on where this story may be going. Please keep it up and let me know what you think.**

**This chapter is one of my favorites I have written so far. The more I wrote, the more I enjoyed the way it was turning out. I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"MY GODSON IS IN PRISON?!" Sirius screamed, standing up to face Dumbledore.

"I didn't say he was in prison, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "Harry was getting expelled and the Ministry took him for questioning."

"Why the HELL did they take him?!"

"You," Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius drew back, letting out a deep breath as he did so. "The Ministry knows that Harry knows something."

"Me?" he said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger were late to my class a few weeks ago," McGonagall said. "They told me that Umbridge had cornered them and had the suspicion that they knew something. When she found out about the group, it was the perfect opportunity for Fudge to take him."

"How did she know?" Sirius asked, glaring at McGonagall. She shook her head.

"I don't know, Sirius."

"I know," Snape said, speaking up for the first time. Sirius glared even harder at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The day you took Potter to the train station, someone from the Ministry was there and recognized."

Sirius looked at him for a moment before bending over the chair, cursing at himself. "Malfoy!"

"He told me he spotted you."

"He probably told Draco, who told Umbridge," McGonagall said.

"They still don't have a right to take him!"

Sirius paced the kitchen, running his hands through his hair as he did so. "I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I'm turning myself in."

"You can't do that."

"Fudge is the biggest idiot I have ever seen," he said. "If the press finds out that Harry's been taken to the Ministry because of a possible connection with me, you know how badly his reputation will be ruined? Plus, if I can the trial that I deserve, Fudge will be gone for good, along with that Umbridge woman."

"Sirius, you could end up back in Azkaban."

"I would rather be there than have Harry there!" Sirius said. "Dumbledore, I'm going with you. I'm turning myself in."

Dumbledore nodded, looking straight at Sirius. "If that is what you wish to do, I will not stop you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not return to Azkaban."

* * *

"Have you heard?" Fudge said, handing Harry a copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry took it from it and read the cover.

_'Mass Breakout at Azkaban.'_

"You're blaming Black for this? Shocker," Harry said sarcastically.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I know that Voldemort did it."

Fudge shook his head, laughing like a maniac. "You don't get it, do you, Potter? No one believes your story."

"You clearly don't get it. You see, Black has been quiet since his breakout nearly three years ago. You know just as well as I do that there's only one person who can cause a mass breakout like that. Still refusing to accept that he's back, there's only one person you could possibly blame this on. Which is why you've taken me in. You can't catch Black, so you've caught me, thinking I've been in touch with him."

Fudge glared at Harry. "You know I could have you arrested and put in Azkaban."

"You could," Harry said, nodding as he stared straight at Fudge, "but, you won't."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"You're a coward. You throw me in Azkaban, and the press finds out. Your reputation goes down, even more than it already has, might I add, and you're out. Throwing a fifteen-year-old in Azkaban for no literally no reason. Can you imagine how the public would take that?"

Somehow, Fudge's glare seemed to increase. Standing up, he smashed his hands on the table.

"You enjoy the limelight, don't you, Potter?"

"Not at all. I know you do, though."

"Minister," Kingsley said, walking into the room. "You're going to want to see this."

Turning away from Harry, he followed Kingsley to the room down the hall. Opening the door, his eyes nearly came out of his head.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said politely. Beside him, Sirius was glaring.

"Black!"

"Hello, Fudge. How's my godson doing? Giving you a hell-of-a-time, I hope."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you back in Azkaban right now."

"Because Cornelius," Dumbledore said, moving to stand in front of him, "You would be breaking the law. You can't throw Sirius in Azkaban without a proper trial which would prove Sirius' innocence, just like you can't take Harry for no cause."

"Clearly, Potter has been communicating with him if Black just magically showed up shortly after we took Potter. What are you doing with him, exactly? Have you been hiding him?"

"I'm turning myself in, Fudge. You can arrest me, and give me a trial. Everything will be proven."

"And I, and Harry, will be there. I am overseeing this trial."

"You most certainly are not!"

"I am," Dumbledore said. "Go ahead and take Sirius. I would like to speak to Harry."

"No."

"Then I shall just go see him myself. I can find my way."

Turning back to Sirius, he said, "Don't fight them. You are getting a trial this time. You will be set free."

"We shall see, Dumbledore," Fudge said, fuming. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This should be fun."

Nodding to Sirius, Dumbledore turned and walked right past Fudge. He then walked down the hall and saw Harry sitting in a room, his head thrown back against the chair. Opening the door, he smiled softly as Harry opened his eyes.

"Sirius has given himself up."

"What?!" Harry said, standing up. Dumbledore put his hand up to silence him.

"It's for the best, Harry. I know he will be set free."

Harry sat back down and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Do Ron and Hermione know I'm here?"

"No."

"Don't tell them, please. I don't want Hermione charging in here."

"As much as I want to promise you that, word has already gotten out. I wouldn't be surprised if The Daily Prophet is already running an article."

Harry nodded, looking furious as he did so. "Tell them I'm ok."

"I will."

"Dumbledore," Fudge said, walking into the room, "We're keeping Potter and Black overnight. They will be attending the hearing tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Dumbledore said, nodding his head. Harry looked at him. "If that's what you want, Cornelius, then so be it."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore. "I will see both of you at the trial tomorrow!"

With that, Fudge turned and left. Two Aurors that Harry didn't recognize came up and grabbed his arms.

"Harry, listen to me," Dumbledore said, staring straight at Harry, "Just relax. You'll spend one night here, and all of it is over."

Harry nodded. Nodding at the Aurors, they took him away.

* * *

"How are all of you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're fine. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Harry and Sirius are at the Ministry."

"What?" they all asked.

"Sirius turned himself in after the Ministry took Harry."

"Why'd they take him?" Ron asked.

"They were suspicious that Harry knew something about Sirius. When Sirius found out, he decided to turn himself in. Sirius will have a trial tomorrow morning, and he and Harry are both ordered to stay overnight at the Ministry."

"Why are they making him stay?" Hermione asked. "I understand Sirius, but not Harry."

"Fudge is very out-of-mind right now. I don't have an answer for you, Miss. Granger. Harry did give me a message for the two of you."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"He says he's ok. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled, knowing exactly who that was referenced to.

"I want all of you to return to your dormitories. Tomorrow morning, I will go to the Ministry and I will oversee the trial."

They nodded.

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius said, hoping that he could hear him.

"Sirius? Is that you?"

"It's me, kiddo. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess."

"You didn't get me into anything. I got myself, and you, into this. I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"I've always thought that you reminded me more of James," he replied, and Harry smiled slightly, "but, lately, you're reminded me so much of Lily. You've been cautious like she was, you're extremely bright, and from what I hear, you're doing great in your studies. She would be proud. So would your father."

Harry felt his eyes water. "That's the first time that anyone's ever related to mum. I usually get related to dad."

They were both silent for a moment. Harry pressed his head against the wall.

"I miss them, Sirius. Ever since the graveyard, I've missed them more than ever."

Sirius dropped his eyes. "I can't imagine what you may have went through after that. I want you to know that your parents loved you very much, Harry. They did everything in their power to protect you, and they're still protecting you. They have never left your side and will never leave your side. Neither will I."

Harry nodded, smiling. "I'm not leaving your side either, Sirius. No matter what happens, I'll be here."

Sirius smiled. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. You were right. It was risky going out the way I was and someone did catch me."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy. We think he told Draco who told Umbridge."

"That would make sense," Harry replied, closing his eyes against the wall.

"I'm going to try to go to sleep, Harry. You should too. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

"Hermione, go to bed," Ron said, sitting down next to her. She shook her head.

"I can't stop thinking about Harry."

"He's going to be fine. The Ministry messed up by taking him in. You know Harry he's going to fight till the end to prove what's right. He'll be back tomorrow. I just know it."

She nodded, agreeing with Ron. "You're right. I should try to get some sleep."

Ron smiled at her. "I'm worried, too. I know him, though. I know he'll fight for everything. He's got a plan going and he's going to stick to it."

"I know," she said. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Ron gently patted her back before he bid her a goodnight. Staring into the fireplace, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

_'Goodnight, Harry. I love you'_

* * *

Harry and Sirius were removed from their cells at eight-o-clock the next morning. Escorted by Aurors, they were taken to the same courtroom that Karkaroff was taken to when he attended his trial. Sitting them down in the two chairs that were seated there, they looked up to see a woman who Harry didn't recognize standing behind the podium.

"Gentlemen, my name is Amelia Bone, and I will conducting this trial. Sirius Black, you are charged with killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew and escaping Azkaban. How do you plead?"

"Innocent," Sirius said.

"Harry Potter, you are here for questioning by order of Minister Fudge."

"Is that the only reason why he's here? He should be at Hogwarts."

"According to this he was expelled."

"He shouldn't have been. Umbridge is a horrible professor to begin with. She's not doing anything but hurting the school and the students."

"THAT'S A LIE, BLACK!" Fudge screamed, standing up in his seat. Amelia turned and glared at him.

"Minister Fudge, you are to remain quiet or you will be kicked out of this courtroom."

"I am innocent," Sirius said, his voice soft as he stared at Amelia. "I never did any of the things that people think I did. I loved Lily and James. They were my brother and my sister. I never sold them to Voldemort. A week before Halloween, I made the suggestion to Lily and James to change the secret keeper to Pettigrew because I thought I was too obvious. Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort.

"I was on my way to see them when I found out. The house was destroyed, Lily and James were dead and Harry was alive. When Dumbledore told me that I couldn't have Harry, I went after Pettigrew. That was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. I should have fought for Harry, but, I didn't. Pettigrew cut off his finger and killed those muggles. He framed me for everything."

She nodded, making notes on her parchment. Her attention turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, have you been in contact with your godfather?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Nearly two years."

"Do you believe your godfather's story?"

"Yes," Harry said, locking eyes with Amelia. "I didn't at first, like the rest of you. However, he showed me proof. He showed me Peter Pettigrew. He broke out of Azkaban to save me. When he found out that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, he came to protect me."

"How did he know that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at Sirius, who closed his eyes. "Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animgus. He's a rat. He was living with the Weasley family. When the Weasley's took their vacation to Egypt, I recognized the rat sitting on Ron Weasley's shoulder. I knew it was Pettigrew."

The woman nodded, making more marks on her parchment.

"Is there any more information that we need to know?"

They both shook their heads. The woman turned around to Dumbledore, who was calmly sitting in the seats.

"Albus Dumbledore, is there anything on your behalf that we need to know?"

"Why, yes," he said, standing up to walk over to Harry and Sirius. "I remember that night perfectly. Sirius and I had gotten into an argument about Harry. I insisted that Harry goes to his aunt and uncle's house, while Sirius wanted to fulfil his duties as godfather. Sirius was quite angry with me. He wanted Harry more than anything. Had I allowed Harry to go with him, none of this would be happening right now."

Harry looked at Fudge, who was glaring at all of them. Harry took a deep breath and returned his attention to the woman.

"Is that all you wish to say, Dumbledore?"

"It is. Sirius Black is an innocent man. He has never once sided with Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He has always been against them, despite who his family is."

Another mark was made on the parchment. Sirius put his head up.

"There's another comment that I would like to make," he said. Everyone looked at him. "In regard to my family, I hated all of them. I never once agreed with them or their views. When I was sixteen, I ran away from home."

"Where do you go?" Amelia asked.

"To James Potter's house. His parents treated me like their second son. When I told them I ran away, they allowed me to move into their home. I moved out when James moved in with Lily."

Amelia nodded. "Remus Lupin, you are also here to defend Black. What would you like to say?"

Remus stood up from his seat and walked over to them. "Sirius Black has been my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts. He and James were inseparable. Every professor at Hogwarts who taught at the time will tell you that. They were brothers. We all were, we thought at least. James, Sirius, Peter and I were the best of friends at Hogwarts. I can tell you for myself that Sirius would never do anything to harm James, Lily or Harry. He cared about them way too much. We all did.

"When they thought I was the one who was turning them in, they stopped talking to me altogether. They excluded me to help save themselves. We were all unaware that Peter was the one turning them in. When Sirius and I first met after he broke out of Azkaban, he told me the truth and told me numerous times, even today, how sorry he is. He still regrets blaming me for it instead of Peter.

"He did tell me several times, however, that he did everything that he did to protect the ones he cared about. Now, because of Peter, James and Lily are gone and Harry is an orphan. He is marked by the one who killed them. I know that none of you believe this story, but, Harry has informed us that Pettigrew was the one who brought Voldemort back. He's the reason for the second war, because you all chased after Sirius instead of Pettigrew. Had you taken the time to give Sirius a trial, you would have realized the same thing.

"My last comment is the way he treats Harry. He loves him like his son. Like yesterday, when he found out that Harry had been taken here, Sirius immediately knew what he had to do. He did not want to see Harry in Azkaban. He turned himself in to once again protect his godson. If that doesn't tell how much Sirius actually cares for Harry, I don't know what will.

"Yes, Harry, Albus and I have been hiding a fugitive. We will all admit to that. However, the mistake the Ministry made by not giving him a trial to begin with should override that. We were protecting an innocent man from a terrible fate, as we are now. We are all risking Azkaban to make sure he doesn't return there. Sirius Black is a great man and a great godfather."

The whole courtroom fell silent after Remus' speech. Several Ministry members had their hands pressed against their mouths. Amelia Bones had a sympathetic look on her face as she stared at Sirius, who was just as surprised by what Remus said.

"Sirius Black, if you have no further comments, we will be taking Potter, Lupin and Dumbledore out of the courtroom and administrating the veritaserum. If your story matches up, you will be removed from the courtroom until a decision has been made. If it doesn't, you will be immediately returned to Azkaban."

Sirius nodded. "I have nothing left to say. I have proved my innocence, and Harry has proved my innocence. Dumbledore and Remus did as well. The veritaserum will prove what we have been telling you. I'm an innocent man locked in Azkaban illegally."

"Very well," she said, putting her quill down. She turned to Harry, Lupin and Dumbledore. "At this time, we are asking you three to leave this courtroom until further notice. We will come get you when we are ready."

Nodding, they stood up and left the courtroom. Amelia watched Sirius as the rest left the room. "You seem to care a lot about your godson, Mr. Black. We will keep that in mind."

Sitting outside of the courtroom, Harry put his hands together and remained silent, hoping more than anything that this wouldn't take very long. Across from him Dumbledore and Remus sat, ignoring the looks the people from the Ministry were giving them.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why did the Ministry want me? It's almost like Fudge knew that Sirius would come if I was here."

"I'm sure he figured out that you've been contact with Sirius and if you had been, then, Sirius would do anything to come and get you. That's the only reason why they took you, I believe."

"Why didn't they take you? You had just as much to do with this as I did."

"Probably so I could be the messenger."

Harry nodded. Taking a deep breath, he laid his head back against the wall, wondering what Ron and Hermione were doing right now and hoping they weren't in too much trouble.

"Professor? Please tell me that Umbridge hasn't given them detention yet."

"I don't believe so, Harry. Why are you concerned?"

Harry swallowed, debating whether or not he should tell Dumbledore this. "Lee Jordan got detention with Umbridge once. He came back with cuts in the back of his hand."

Dumbledore looked back, quite concerned at this point. "Why was I not informed of this earlier?"

"It wasn't my place to tell," Harry replied quietly. Dumbledore immediately stood up.

"Wait here. I need to go to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore quickly strode down the hall. He turned to look at Remus, who was smiling softly at him.

"You did a great thing today, Harry. Sirius is going to be free."

"Do you think I made a smart move by telling him what Umbridge was up to?"

"Trust me, he's known. Unfortunately, with her being a Ministry employee, there wasn't he could do. Now that the Ministry will be under attack for Sirius, he's going to jump in and bring it down it even more." Remus looked at Harry for a moment before grinning, very proud of Harry. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

Harry smiled. "Sirius deserves to be set free. It was extremely risky, but, I think it's going to pay off. Umbridge will be gone, and all will somehow work itself out."

* * *

Reaching the Aurors department, Dumbledore asked for Kingsley, who showed up a moment later.

"What can I help you with, Albus?"

"I want charges pressed Dolores Umbridge. I have reasons to believe she is using blood quills on students."

"What evidence?"

"Harry just informed me that Lee Jordan had a major cut on the back of his hand after a detention served with her. I don't know why these weren't reported, but, I have reasons to believe that there may be several students who have been mistreated. Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Wealsey, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are expected to have detention with her for being caught with their defense group. They could be there right now."

"Let's go to Hogwarts and figure it out. Harry can stay here with Remus and wait for Sirius' verdict."

* * *

"All of you have been naughty children," Umbridge said, smiling at them. "Naughty children ought to be punished."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna and Neville stared at the ground, refusing to look at her. Professor Umbridge picked up some quills and parchment off of her desk and passed them out.

"Write the lines, 'I will not do anything illegal'."

Hermione looked at Ron, knowing exactly what this was. He shook his head at her, refusing to believe it.

"Write, dear," Umbridge said, smiling at Hermione. She shook her head.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"You're not going to slice our hands open!"

"Miss. Granger, I am the professor here. You are the student. You will do as I tell you."

"I won't!" she said. Umbridge walked in front of her desk, put the quill in her hand, and pressed it against the parchment.

"Just because your boyfriend is a troublemaker, doesn't give you the right to be. He's been expelled. You can still save yourself. Get past these detentions and you'll be just fine."

"I would rather be expelled than have to sit through another one of your fake lessons."

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head as he stared at Hermione. Fred and George were grinning, Ginny looked quite worried, and Neville and Luna didn't know quite what to do.

"Fake lessons, is it?"

"That's why we started our defense group. It was the only way to learn actual defense around here."

Umbridge's nails dug deep into Hermione's skin. Hermione attempted to not cry out in pain as blood began to run down her arm.

"Write the lines."

"I won't."

Umbridge took her wand out and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"If you won't do what I tell you, then I'll make you."

"That's illegal!" Ron said, standing up.

"SIT DOWN, MR. WEASLEY!"

Ron moved to stand in front of Hermione, ready to protect her. "You're done here, Umbridge."

"What makes you say that? All of you will be expelled! Now get back to your seat!"

"I protect my friend. You're not going to hurt her, and, since Harry's not here, I'll have to protect her for him."

"Crucio!"

"RON!" Hermione screamed, watching as Ron cried out in pain. Grabbing her own wand, she quickly remembered the brief training sessions Sirius and Remus gave her and disarmed Umbridge. Ron's screams stopped immediately, and his breathing was labored. Hermione ran down to help him, while the others armed themselves.

"You hurt our brother, and, now, you have to deal with us!" the twins said in unison, glaring harshly at Umbridge.

Umbridge's wand was back in her hand. She pointed it at Hermione.

"This is why I don't like children. They never listen! When I have children that choose not to listen, this is the outcome. Potter started all of this, so, let's see what happens next. Stupefy!"

"Hermione!" Ron said, attempting to push her out of the way. Grabbing her wand, she quickly put a shield up, protecting them.

"I've learned more from Harry than nearly an entire year from you!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" Umbridge screamed, still pointing her wand at Hermione. A spell came out and hit Hermione square in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"We're ready," Amelia said, coming out to get Harry and Sirius. They both looked at each other and walked into the room.

"Sirius Black, after the evidence collected against you in your trial, and the statements we have received from Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, we have no choice but to declare you clear of all charges."

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he heard the news. Looking over at Sirius, he noticed that his godfather was looking extremely happy, the happiest Harry has ever seen him. He then turned his attention to Fudge, who was fuming in the seats.

"The Ministry apologizes for what has occurred. You should have never been thrown in Azkaban without a proper trial. In our efforts to make up for that, we would like to do anything that you want. We know we can't restore what's been done, but we would love to make it up to you."

"I want custody of Harry. I know he's fifteen, and nearly of age, but I still want custody of him. He's my godson, and we both deserve this."

The woman nodded. "Since you have been cleared of all the charges that were held against you, we can allow adoption. It will take some time, but, by the break, you should have custody."

"The break?" Harry asked. "Does that mean I'm reinstated?"

"You are. Despite the fact that you did assist in hiding a fugitive, since he was innocent, we've decided to allow you to return to Hogwarts."

"What about Umbridge?" Sirius asked.

"Dolores Umbridge is being removed from her position at my school," Professor Dumbledore said, walking into the room.

"On who's authority, Dumbledore?" Fudge said, standing up.

"On mine. She abused and attacked students."

"Who?" Harry asked, his heart beating in his chest.

"Hermione Granger is unconscious in the infirmary. Ron Weasley was attacked with the Crucitius curse. Fred and George Weasley had cuts in the back of their hands. Kingsley has already removed her from the school and taken the evidence that he needed. And Minister, since you appointed her, that doesn't look good on your part."

Amelia turned and stared at Fudge in shock. "You allowed this woman to come into the school and abuse the students?"

"I didn't know she was doing it!"

"I think it's time for you to step down. Umbridge's trial will be in a few days. We will also discuss whether or not you should be Minister anymore."

Fudge's mouth opened and closed several times. Sirius turned to Harry, who was fuming.

"If she hurt her!"

"She's going to Azkaban, Harry. She's getting what she deserves."

"Please tell me they're ok, professor."

"They're going to be fine. Mr. Weasley was cleared and they've taken Miss. Granger to the infirmary just until she wakes up. Everyone is going to be ok."

"And Fred and George?"

"Madam Pomfrey is giving them some potions that should help."

Harry nodded, then turned to Sirius. "You really just adopted me?"

"Yes. I don't care that I only get you for a year. You're mine, and you should have always been."

Not caring who was looking, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and gave him a hug. He felt Sirius' arms come up and pull him in, hugging him tightly.

"I want to see Ron and Hermione, if that's ok."

"We'll all go," Sirius said, nodding his head at Remus, who nodded back.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron said, standing up to hug his friend. "What happened?"

"I'm back. Sirius is free. He's my guardian now."

"That's wonderful!"

"How is she?" Harry asked, looking past Ron to see Hermione on the bed. He quickly walked over to her and grasped her hand in his.

"She'll be ok. Hermione's a fighter. She just needs rest."

"How are you? I heard what she did."

"I'm ok."

"I know you tried to protect her."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I know you. You would do anything to protect Hermione. Thank you."

Ron smiled. "I know that you would have done the same had you been here."

"Tell me what happened."

Ron told him the story. Harry's pride for Ron and Hermione grew as he listened, smiling when Ron told him how she plain out refused to listen to Umbridge.

"When Umbridge attacked Hermione, we all attacked her. Let's just say she was very outnumbered. When the Aurors arrived, she was in bad shape."

"I'm surprised they didn't blame you."

"Kingsley was there. He knows we wouldn't attack a teacher. We told him that Hermione was unconscious because of her, and they understood. They took the blood quills and Umbridge away. Haven't heard anything since. I've been with Hermione ever since."

Harry nodded, looking down at Hermione.

"Tell me about the trial."

* * *

A few hours later, after Ron had gone to bed, Hermione stirred. Harry, attempting to keep his eyes open, leaned forward in his chair.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Harry?" she asked, attempting to open her eyes.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"What?" she asked, completely confused. A moment later she opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting there, smiling at her. Her heart fluttered. "Harry!"

"Hey, beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a hug. He wrapped his around hers and held on to her, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Hermione. It shouldn't have."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How did the trial go?" she asked, pulling away.

"Sirius is free."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. "He's free."

"How's he doing?"

"He's happy. He was here earlier but he went home to get some rest. He's coming back tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I'm back. They uplifted my expulsion after Umbridge was arrested."

"Umbridge got arrested?" she asked, her voice very hopeful. He smiled.

"I forgot. I wasn't there so I'm not sure what happened. I was worried about all of you, and I told Professor Dumbledore what Umbridge was doing in her detentions. Knowing that the entire Ministry was unraveling, he pressed charges against her. Worked out well, actually. The Aurors stormed her classroom and saw using the blood quills and attacking students. They took her, and the quills."

"Wow," she said. "A lot has happened in since yesterday."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She shrugged.

"I'm fine, Harry, really. I've just been really worried about you."

"I'm back," he whispered, his lips just inches away from hers. She smiled.

"Prove it to me."

He leaned in and caught her lips with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer. After a moment he broke away, pressing his head against hers.

"I still need to make up Valentine's Day to you."

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, smiling seductively. He grinned.

"I love you so much, Hermione. I will always love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. I'm so glad everything worked out."

"Sirius is my guardian now."

"He is?" she asked, her eyes wide. He nodded, happier than she had ever seen him.

"The Ministry is attempting to make it up to Sirius for locking him up illegally. He asked for guardianship of me."

"They allowed that?"

"I don't think they had much of a choice. Once word gets out about me, Sirius' verdict and Umbridge, the Ministry is going down. Parents aren't going to happy that their children were being abused at Hogwarts. The public is going to think that the Ministry clearly doesn't know what they're doing. Fudge has already been threatened to lose his job after Umbridge's trial."

"Good," Hermione said, feeling tired all of a sudden. Noticing this, Harry gently laid her down, kissing her head as he did so.

"Get some rest. We'll keep talking tomorrow."

She nodded, closing her eyes. Feeling his hand in hers, she felt the safest she has ever felt, and fell asleep, knowing that Harry was going to take good care of her.

"Happy six months, Hermione," he whispered, kissing the hand that was in his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This chapter took me a long time to write. It's been changed and rewritten I don't know how many times. I finally came up with this version. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I would like to speak to all of you about the reviews. Thank you everyone for leaving me a review. I really do appreciate it. However, I have received some negative reviews that deeply criticized my story. I enjoy constructive criticism, but, some of the reviews I have received go beyond that. It's been mostly guest reviews, so I have been able to delete them from the board. Please do not leave me a negative review. If you do not like the story, then simply don't review. Just stop reading. Again, I always welcome constructive criticism, but I do not appreciate those types of reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A few days had gone by since Sirius' trial and Umbridge's arrest. In that time, the students had free periods during the times that their defense classes were, and the heads of houses had been collecting the names of the students that Umbridge had been abusing.

Now, the day of her trial had arrived, and several students would be testifying against her.

"Just be honest," Harry told Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "The woman who is overseeing the trial is the same one who did Sirius' trial. She's really nice, and she was furious with Fudge when she found out. Tell them about the group and just say that we were practicing defense for our exams. Tell them that we weren't learning in our classes."

Everyone nodded.

"I'm sorry you can't testify against her, mate," Ron said. "I would love to hear what you have to say."

Harry shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he did so. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear it. She tortured all of you, knocked Hermione unconscious and used Crucio on Ron. They wouldn't want me talking to them."

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, walking up to them.

"Yes, professor?"

She pressed her lips together. "The Ministry has asked us not to have any students who are not testifying against Umbridge be at the Ministry. Unfortunately, you would fall under this category."

"They're my friends. She hurt them!"

"I know," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "She's going to Azkaban regardless. Just stay here. Sirius will be waiting for you in my classroom."

Harry sighed, turning his head away. Hermione walked up to him.

"It's for the best, Harry. If you go, you might lose your temper. Stay here, ok?"

He nodded. "Fine."

Professor McGonagall nodded sadly, knowing how much he was hating this. "I will escort everyone from Gryffindor to the Ministry. Miss. Lovegood, Professor Flitwick is waiting for you."

Harry said his goodbyes to everyone. Stalling at Hermione, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's like she said-Umbridge is going away. We're only allowed to stay to tell our stories then we have to come back. We'll be back soon."

Harry nodded, breaking away from her. She gave him one final smile before she followed Professor McGonagall.

Now all alone, Harry turned and started the path to the Transfiguration classroom, trying to not think about the trial. Opening the door, he saw Sirius sitting on top of the desk, looking through their defense book.

"This book makes me cringe," he said bitterly, flipping through the pages. Harry smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd keep you company since you're not allowed at the Ministry. Trust me, I'm not happy either. Fudge's doing, I'm well assured. Still angered about my trial."

"I thought he was done being minister," Harry said bitterly, sitting on the desk opposite him.

"Will be after this trial. Seen The Prophet lately? Public has gone up in flames since they found out about me. Now there's a deranged teacher abusing students-appointed by the Ministry-awaiting trial. Fudge will be gone by the end of the day."

"What happens when he leaves?"

"Someone else takes over. Not sure who it would be, though."

Harry nodded, looking down at the ground. "Something has been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't us being at the Ministry-alone-been the perfect time for Voldemort to strike? It's almost like I was waiting for him to attack but he never did."

Sirius shook his head. "He wants to remain hidden. We were alone in the cells but there were Aurors stationed all throughout the Ministry. He wouldn't risk that. Whatever he's planning on doing next, it's going to be big. You mark my word."

Sirius then looked at Harry, as though debating something. "Have you had another vision?"

"Not since I started occlumency. My scar hasn't hurt or anything."

"Glad to hear that. With everything that you know, the last thing we need is Voldemort finding all of it out."

"He was so close that one night. If it wasn't for Hermione, he may have gotten the prophecy."

Sirius grinned at him, and Harry suddenly had a bad feeling. "Special girl you have there. I can see how much the two of you care about each other."

"I love her, Sirius," Harry said, not skipping a beat. "I don't want to be with anyone else. However, we've been spending so much time together that we feel like we're leaving Ron behind. Do you have any suggestions?"

"When James started dating your mum, the rest of us felt like we were getting behind as well. It happens, Harry. Ron knows that the two of you want to spend time together."

"We just feel bad. Ron, Hermione and I use to be together all the time. Now, I feel like we're more distant from him."

"Have you talked to Ron about it? Maybe he feels obligated to give the two of you some space."

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Do you think we should?"

"James did with us," Sirius said sadly. "He felt the same way you did. He and Lily both talked to us about it. After we talked, James spent some more time with us. We also got to know Lily a lot better. They also had plenty of time on their own as well."

"We'll talk to him," Harry said.

"As soon as Remus gets here, we'll work on your training. And Harry, don't worry about Ron. Just talk to him and clear things up."

* * *

"Dolores Umbridge," Amelia Bones said, standing behind the podium, "you are being charged with abusing your position as both professor and Ministry employee, abusing students at Hogwarts by using illegal blood quills, and attacking students, including using an unforgivable. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Umbridge said, glaring at Amelia. She nodded, marking on the piece of parchment.

"Members of Wizengamot, please note that there are several students and professors from Hogwarts who will be testifying against Dolores. I would like to start with the students she physically attacked, if that's alright with you."

Everyone in the Wizengamot nodded. Amelia then turned back to Umbridge.

"These students are the only ones to speak. If you say one word, you get receive a silencing charm. Do you understand?"

"Fine," Umbridge said. Amelia shook her head.

"Ron Weasley, please come forward."

Hermione looked at Ron, who stood up and walked to Amelia. She smiled at him.

"You were the student she attacked with the Cruciatus Curse, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing that caused her to attack you like that?"

"We were in detention with her-"

"-I'm sorry for interrupting, but could you inform us who was with you in that detention?"

"Hermione Granger, my brothers Fred and George, my sister Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

She took a moment to write the names down before nodding at him. "Thank you. Continue."

"We were in detention with her. She caught us with our defense group. Harry was expelled, and we received detention for it."

"What was this group about, Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry started it to help us with our exams. Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything in our defense classes. We were learning theories. We didn't learn anything about using actual defense. She claims we don't need to learn it."

"After all of these defense courses, you didn't once use actual defense?"

"No, just theoretical. That's why Harry started the defense group. He's great at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was helping us and himself prepare for our O.W.L.S."

Amelia nodded, marking on her piece of parchment. "It was in secret because of the declarations, correct?"

"Yes. We did not want to be caught, so we did it in secret. When we were discovered, Harry took credit and he was expelled. We received detention for being a part of it."

"What happened in this detention?"

"Umbridge was going to make us use the blood quills. Fred and George were already affected from previous detentions, but, the rest of us were not. Hermione was refusing to do it. When she told Umbridge, Umbridge threatened to use the Imperius curse on her to make her do it. I stood in front of Hermione, ready to defend her, when Umbridge attacked me with the Crucitius curse. She and Hermione started fighting, and Hermione fell unconscious. After that, we all attacked Umbridge until the Aurors arrived."

"You physically attacked a teacher?"

"Only because she attacked Hermione and I, yes."

"Understandable. Is that all you wish to say, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded. The Wizengamot all took notes.

"Then that is all. You will now be returned to Hogwarts."

Ron nodded and walked up to Hermione. "Just relax and tell them the truth, ok?"

She nodded. Ron followed the Auror out of the courtroom.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione took a deep breath before she moved to stand in front of the Wizengmont. Behind her, Umbridge was glaring.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. Mr. Weasley just reported that you bluntly refused to participate in using the blood quills, which nearly resulted in Umbridge using the Imperius curse against you. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Tell us what you said to Umbridge that nearly made her do this."

"I told her that it was illegal for her to be doing this," she started, trying to catch her breath. "I told her that she was not going to slice our hands open for us trying to be prepared for our examinations."

"And this is when she attempted to get you to do it using the Imperius curse?"

"Yes."

Amelia nodded, marking on her parchment. "There is not much to ask you since you were knocked unconscious. Let's ask you about the entire year thus far. In your defense courses, what exactly was Professor Umbridge teaching you?"

"Nothing, really. The book specified nothing about using actual defense, just theories. We learned nothing that would help us with our exams."

"Would you say that Professor Umbridge overstepped boundaries as both a Ministry employee and a professor?"

"Absolutely. It came to the point where we couldn't do anything at Hogwarts. However, she never did anything of these things to the Slythern household. Just the other three."

"She favored a house?"

"Several times. Every single member of the Inquisitorial Squad was from Slythern."

"The Inquisitorial Squad is also under investigation. Tell me about some of the things they did under Umbridge's authority."

"They believed that they were higher than prefects. Prefects cannot take points away from other prefects, but the Inquistorial Squad did. It was always for some stupid reason, too. They on several times attempted to find out about our defense group. We always felt as though we were being followed. They were also allowed to read student's posts they were receiving by the owls. Harry told me that you know that he was in contact with Sirius Black, so I will tell you that Harry was always afraid to write to Sirius in fear that it would be read and Sirius would be discovered."

"We are aware that Potter was in contact with Black for the last two years. This is the primary reason that Potter did not want to write Black?"

"Yes. Harry was always afraid that the Ministry, Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad would read it."

Several notes were taken by all of the members. Hermione looked down, ready to return to Hogwarts.

"Give us the names of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Draco Malfoy, he was the leader. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Graham Montague, Cassius Warrington and Sabrina Mercier."

They took another moment to write down all of the names. Amelia then looked up at Hermione and smiled encouragingly.

"Is that all you wish to say?"

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you, Miss. Granger. You are allowed to return to Hogwarts now."

She nodded and followed the Auror out of the courtroom. Amelia then looked down at her parchment.

"Fred and George Weasley."

"Here we go," Fred said quietly, grinning at George. They both stood up and walked in front of the Wizengamot.

"Good morning, Mr. Welasey and Mr. Weasley. Your brother mentioned that you have had previous detention sessions with Umbridge resulting in the cutting of your hands. Tell us how you received those detentions and what occurred during them. George Weasley, you first."

"You see, Madam Bones, we are tricksters. We love to cause people to laugh. Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad didn't find us funny, however. Several times we would receive detention with Umbridge for the jokes we played."

"What happened in these detentions, Fred?"

"She used the blood quills on us and made us write 'we will no longer cause trouble' into our hands."

"Step forward, please. Show us the hands with the cuts."

They both stepped forward and showed her their hands. She stared at both of them for a moment, as though she were sick to her stomach.

"Members of the Wizengamot, please be informed that there are cuts on both hands that are deep beyond repair."

Several more notes were taken. Releasing the twins' hands, she also took notes.

"Is there anything else the two of you would like to say that has not been addressed?"

"No," they replied, shaking their heads. She nodded.

"Then you are free to go. I wish there is something that we could do for you, but the damage is too far done. Best of luck to you after you graduate."

They nodded and also followed the Auror out of the courtroom. Amelia took a deep breath, as though she was not wanting to continue on with this case.

* * *

"Hi," Hermione said, joining Ron in the common room. He smiled at her.

"Everything go ok?"

"Yeah. She mainly asked me about the Inquisitorial Squad."

He nodded, dropping his Canons magazine.

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"Probably with Sirius. I didn't want to interrupt."

She nodded, sitting down next to him.

"Do you know if we have a new defense professor yet?"

"Not yet, no. I think Dumbledore is waiting until after the trial to find one."

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes. She felt extremely tired. Noticing this, he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Go get some rest. I'm sure Harry will be back soon."

"I'm fine, really."

"Ok," he said, flipping the page of the magazine.

"Ron, about Harry and I….."

"What about?"

She stared at his face before shaking her head, unsure of what to say to him. "Nothing."

He nodded again. She wished more than anything that Harry was with her right now.

* * *

"Great progress, Harry," Remus said, getting off of the desk he was sitting on. Harry wiped the sweat off of his head.

"I feel so much stronger every day."

"That's good. You're progressing. You'll be ready for Voldemort any day now."

"Let's not get that far, Sirius. He still has a long way to go. You're progressing, Harry. You're doing great. We'll keep working with you, especially since Sirius will be here for the rest of the year."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore hasn't told them yet," Sirius said, grinning. "I'm going to be the defense professor for the remainder of the term. That way, you all can receive a proper education and I can keep an eye on you and continue your training."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up. They both smiled at him.

"Really. If it goes well, I may consider continuing on next year."

"That's wonderful, Sirius!"

"Ron and Hermione should be back by now. Why don't you go ahead and head on back there. If you need anything, Sirius will be tearing down Umbridge's office."

Harry laughed and nodded. Sirius gently patted his shoulder before he left the office. He took his time back to the common room, his mind still trying to process everything that was currently going on.

And then he suddenly stopped.

Grabbing his head, he fell to his knees, his face twisted up in pain. He could feel someone probing around and instantly put his shield up.

_'Get out of my head!'_

**_'Hello, Harry. I see the old fool has been teaching you occlumency. Not well enough, apparently.'_**

Harry attempted everything that he was taught to keep Voldemort out. As hard as he tried, Voldemort pushed even more, breaking past the shield that Harry put up around his mind.

_'I'm not letting you get what you want!'_

**_'I always get what I want, Potter! I want that prophecy!'_**

Voldemort pushed even harder, to the point where Harry felt as though his head were going to explode. Trying to not think about the prophecy, he continued to force Voldemort out, with very little luck.

Voldemort finally found the memory of Dumbledore telling Harry the prophecy. Harry struggled to throw him out, but found that he was unable to.

_'The one who the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…'_

_'No!' _Harry screamed at Voldemort.

_'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.'_

_'Don't let him hear all of it!'_ Harry thought to himself, still clutching his head and trying to get rid of Voldemort.

_'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_

Harry heard Voldemort hiss in triumph. Harry felt the pain lift, and he knew no more.

* * *

Hermione tapped her fingers against her open book, wondering where Harry could be. She and Ron came back a few hours ago, and there was still no sign of him.

The common room had become fuller as the students were returning from the Ministry. Looking around, she noticed the twins sitting in the corner with Lee Jordan, clearly planning something. She had no idea where Ginny, Neville and Luna drifted off to.

Turning his head towards Ron, she noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Rolling her eyes, she tried to focus her eyes on the book, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The portrait hole opened, and Remus came through, clearly searching for someone. When he noticed Hermione, he ran to her, ignoring the comments from the students.

"Something has happened."

"Harry?" she asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded.

"Let's not talk about it here. Let's get to the Hospital Wing."

She nodded, gently shaking Ron. He glared at her until he saw the look on her face and Remus standing there.

"Wa's going on?" he yawned.

"Something's happened with Harry. He's in the Hospital Wing."

He nodded, concern written all of his face, and stood up. Following Remus to the Hospital Wing, Hermione tried to relax, but found her stomach all twisted into knots.

They finally reached it, and they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Harry was laying in the bed, white as a sheet. His scar stood out, and sweat glistened his head. Sirius was sitting next to him, pursing his lips together as he stared down at him.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, and Ron gently wrapped his arm around her.

"A Ravenclaw found him not far from the Transfiguration classroom."

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it?" she asked, breaking away from Ron to take Harry's hand. Sirius nodded.

"We believe so. We won't know anything until he wakes, but it's quite clear."

"He told me occlumency was helping him!" she said, feeling the tears in her eyes.

"He told me the same thing this morning. Somehow, it didn't."

Madam Pomfrey walked in, walking over to Harry's bed. She ran her wand over him.

"Vitals seem normal. It was an attack of the mind?"

"Yes," Remus said. She then moved her wand to Harry's head.

"Seems ok. Probably just rest and he should be fine."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Hermione took the rag out of the bowl and gently ran it across his head, wiping the sweat off. Everyone in the room remained silent for a few moments.

"Do you think Voldemort knows the prophecy?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"I hope not," Sirius said. "If he does, he does. There's nothing that we can do."

Hermione ran her thumb across his hand, wondering what Voldemort may have gotten from Harry. She heard him moan and looked up, watching as he blinked several times.

"Harry?" Sirius said. He sat up in the bed, closing his eyes shut. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Sirius reached over and grabbed a vial off of the nightstand. Harry took it.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort knows the prophecy," Harry said, his voice full of regret. Everyone looked at it each other. "I tried to stop him. I tried everything to stop him."

"No one is blaming you," Hermione said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"After the trial, Remus and I will speak to Dumbledore. We'll figure out what is going on."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Harry. There is nothing that could have been done."

"But he know-"

"-Yeah, he knows, mate. Nothing can be done now. That's what Sirius and Remus are trying to get you ready for."

"Stop blaming yourself. There's nothing that you could have done."

Harry nodded. "How was the trial?"

"It's going to be a long one. There were several students there. We were ordered to leave after we gave our testimonies."

"Are you allowed to hear the verdict?"

They shook their heads. "Only the Wizengamot, Minister Fudge and Professor Dumbledore are. No students or teachers allowed. Professor Dumbledore said he would tell the school at the meal after the verdict."

Sirius shook his head. "Ministry doesn't want an uproar. That's why you're not allowed to stay, and that's why parents aren't allowed in."

"There will still be an uproar."

"There already is. I'm surprised the Ministry isn't being stormed."

Hermione looked at Harry, who smiled at her. She smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Can I get out of here yet?" he asked, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to rest!"

"I'm fine. I want to get out of here."

She rubbed her hands against her face, shaking her head at him as he did so. He continued to grin at her.

"You worry too much."

"You're going to give me a heart attack," she said.

"Nah."

"Glad to see you're cracking jokes," Ron said, grinning at Harry. Harry grinned back.

"Don't encourage him," Hermione said.

"You're starting to turn into Sirius and one of him is enough," Remus said, winking at Harry. Sirius glared playfully at Remus.

"I've always thought he was more like you, Moony. You, unfortunately, got to him first."

"How is he like me?"

"He acts just like you. Cautious yet ready to jump into action if needed."

"Nah," Remus said, mimicking Harry. The trio smiled.

"Seriously, though, can I get out of here?"

"Up to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry sighed and rested his head on the headboard.

"How do I stop him from entering my mind?"

"I honestly don't know, Harry. I thought occlumency would help you, but, clearly, it hasn't. Only one thing has completely stopped the attack."

Sirius and Remus looked at Hermione, who brought her head back up when she felt them staring at her. She closed her eyes.

"How does Hermione stop the attack?" Ron asked, looking quite confused.

"We're not sure, to be quite honest. Somehow, she does."

She locked eyes with Harry, smiling softly at him.

* * *

"Dolores Umbridge," Amelia Bones said, returning to her podium. Umbridge stood up, "After hearing and seeing all of the evidence and the testimonies given to us by the students and teachers at Hogwarts, Wizengamot has found you guilty of all charges. You are served a life sentence in Azkaban with no chance of being released."

"I WAS DOING MY JOB! HOGWARTS IS NOT FOLLOWING MINISTRY STANDARDS!"

"Who are you to decide whether or not Hogwarts is following standards? To me, they are going above and beyond. Harry Potter is a great example of that. Being strong enough in the field of defense to teach other students when a teacher fails at her job."

"I AM SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Not anymore. You are stripped of all of your titles. Cornelius Fudge is also being asked to step down as Minister for Magic."

Fudge sat in the stands steaming. Amelia hid a smile, while Umbridge continued to glare at her.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban. As for the Inquisitorial Squad, Albus Dumbledore, you are to decide whether or not those students stay and receive detention, or whether they are expelled from Hogwarts. Aurors, this case is dismissed."

Umbridge continued to yell as several Aurors drug her away from the courtroom. Amelia then looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, have you found a replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I have, actually," he said softly, smiling as he did so. "Sirius Black has agreed to teach to the class for the remainder of the term."

The courtroom fell silent. Amelia stared at Dumbledore in shock, but shook her head a moment later, smiling.

"I'm not sure how parents would react to that, but, seeing the response the public had after Black's trial, I'm sure there will be no problem."

Dumbledore nodded.

"This case is officially dismissed."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore walked through the doors of the Great Hall just as dinner was about to wrap up. Everyone in the hall fell silent as he walked up to the podium, smiling softly.

"Good evening, students. Dolores Umbridge's trial has officially wrapped up. She was found guilty of all the charges brought against her and has received life in Azkaban."

Everyone but the Slytherns cheered. Some of the professors even smiled, and Snape looked less angry than he usually does. Dumbledore smiled.

"If you were a part of the Inquisitorial Squad, you are not expelled from Hogwarts. However, you have a month-long detention with either me, Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout. If you are members of the Slythern Quidditich team, you are off of the team for the remainder of the term. Lastly, if you are a prefect, you lose your prefect status permanently. We have a list of names, so do not think you can get out of it."

Everyone in the hall except Slytherin cheered again. Draco Malfoy was absolutely fuming, as was the rest of the table. Harry turned his head to see Snape, whose expression did not change.

"Lastly, I would like to welcome Sirius Black, who will be taking over as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the remainder of the term. I know that this may come as a shock to some of you, but, Sirius Black was cleared by the Ministry earlier this week. He is an innocent man. Sirius, why don't you introduce yourself."

Sirius walked through the doors the next second, smiling at the students as he passed by. Several students still looked quite scared, and everyone but the trio were whispering to one another. Sirius walked up to the podium and looked at all of the students, ignoring the fact that Snape was glaring at him from behind.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I have a bad past, I will admit to that. I've made mistakes that I wish I could fix, but I can't. I know you hear my name, and you think of me as a fugitive. All of the things said about me is a lie. I was thrown in Azkaban without a trial, which, if you know wizarding law, is illegal. Had I received a trial, I would have been released all those years ago. Just earlier this week, I received a trial from the Ministry and I was declared innocent and free of all charges. The Ministry even admitted their mistake to The Daily Prophet. Peter Pettigrew is still alive, and he is now wanted by the Ministry for all of the crimes that was put on me.

"I do not want any of you to think of me as the man who betrayed the Potter family, as the man who killed Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles, or the man who escaped Azkaban. I want you to think of me as any other person you see. I want to help all of you get through this disastrous year. Fifth and seventh years, you have examinations that you are very ill-prepared for. I am here to correct the wrong and make it right. I have very limited time to do so, so, we do have a lot of work. If you are willing to give me a chance, I promise you that you will be ready for your exams."

It was silent for a moment, and Sirius began to get nervous. Hermione quickly looked at Harry, who pressed his lips together. Finally, someone from Gryffindor started clapping, then another, then another, until everyone but the Slythern table was clapping. Sirius smiled at the students then focused his eyes on Harry, who was grinning at him.

* * *

"That was a great speech, Sirius," Dumbledore asked, sitting behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Harry was attacked earlier. Voldemort knows the prophecy."

Dumbledore looked up in alarm, sitting back in his chair. Sirius sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"He knows the entire prophecy?"

Sirius nodded, pressing his hands against the side of his head. "Harry said that he tried to fight him off as hard as he could. Voldemort found a way past the occlumency. It didn't work for him. Remus and I were in Minerva's classroom when a student came and told us he was unconscious."

Dumbledore moved his hand across his mouth, shaking his head as he did so. "I always knew that was a very powerful connection. I never knew that it was this powerful. If occlumency is not working, I do not know what will."

"Is there any way to stop the connection? I do not even understand how they are connected."

"I don't believe there is, Sirius. Give me some time to think about this. In the meantime, get Harry ready. We need to finish this war before it escalates too far."

"And Harry?"

"Harry needs to stay very close to Hermione."

"You really think she is stopping the connection?"

"Her? No. Harry is stopping the connection. More specifically, Harry's love for Hermione is stopping the connection. If she's not around him, such as today, he won't think about it, and he won't stop the connection. If she's around him, such as at the break, he stopped it the moment she entered. Voldemort can't stand it. It's his weakness. It's what saved Harry's life that night at Godrics Hallow."

Sirius looked away, nodding his head as he did so. "So, there's nothing we can do?"

"Not as of right now. I will keep working with Harry, and see if we can strengthen his occlumency skills. You keep working with Harry on his defensive skills. We will get Harry ready for this."

Sirius nodded again, standing up as he did so. "Should we be worried that Voldemort knows the full prophecy?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's unfortunate that he knows, but, he's always been suspicious. He's had to have known that it was about Harry. I was hoping that he would never find out about the prophecy, but we can't do anything now. Let's not worry about this tonight. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. Go ahead and destroy your office. The Ministry said you're allowed to throw all items away. They have already been through and taken what they believe is necessary."

"Thank you. You don't think there will be a problem with me teaching, do you?"

"No," Dumbledore said, smiling softly. "Everyone knows that you have been cleared. You saw the protests outside of the Ministry before they even announced that Umbridge was arrested. People were furious that an innocent person was locked away without receiving a trial. The only person I can think of having a problem with it is Lucius Malfoy, who I am expecting sometime tomorrow. I'm well assured Draco has already written him and told him I stripped him of everything this year."

"Ministry gave you full right. He'll lose that battle."

"It's not the Ministry he'll go to," Dumbledore said gravely.

"He'll go running to Voldemort, won't he?"

"I believe so. We'll have to wait and see what happens."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews about a mistake in the last chapter. I have no idea why I kept using "practical" instead of "theoretical", but thanks for catching it for me! It has been fixed since.**

**Keep up the wonderful reviews! **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others have been, but I'm building up for the final chapters. Nearly done with this story. I plan on having three different stories for the time being, but that may change in time. Stick around.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Ready for this?" Hermione asked, smiling at Harry as they arrived at the defense classroom. He smiled back.

"We're his last class to be introduced. So far, everyone but Slythern loves the class. I know Sirius will be a good professor."

They walked into the class and sat down at their usual table. They all looked around, wondering where Sirius could be exactly. The rest of the class quickly filled in.

Finally, the door to the office opened and Sirius strode out, whistling as he did so. He walked past his desk and picked up their textbook.

"I've flipped through this book when I was offered the job. Two minutes later, I wanted to beat my head against the wall. This book is USELESS! Even if you don't believe that Voldemort has returned-which I do-you still need to learn how to defend yourselves! Learning theories means nothing. That's why I am here.

"This is fifth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This is your O.W.L. year. I only have a few short months until you take your exams to get you prepared. What I want to do now is take your book, and destroy it. I don't care how you do it, just destroy it. I have your new books."

All the students looked at each other until Harry and Ron opened their books and started ripping out the pages. Sirius looked over at them and smiled, encouraging all of the students to do the same. He collected all of the torn-up book pieces and threw them into the fire.

"And that, my young pupils, would be the end of the Umbridge era."

The class cheered as Sirius returned to the front and started writing on the chalkboard. After a few moments he turned back around.

"Copy these notes down. When you're in battle, I want you to remember this."

He waited until the entire class took the notes. When they were finished, he passed out their books and opened his own copy.

"Open your books to chapter one. For your homework tonight, I want you to read the first two chapters and write twelve inches about the chapters. Not a hard assignment, but one that will surely interest all of you in defense. Today we are going to start with the basics and take all of you back though your four years here. Partner up."

Ron partnered up with Hermione, and Harry partnered up with Neville. Sirius ordered them to stand up then cleared the desks out of the way.

"Just for today, I want all of you to practice Expelliarmus. Very easy, I know. Some of you may be thinking 'why do we have to learn this spell? It's not a very effective spell'. Truth is, this spell can save your life. It may seem useless until it actually does. Plus, this spell may be required during your examination. Go ahead and practice."

He watched as every one of the students practiced the spell. He then walked around and helped the students that were struggling by showing them the stance and how to perform the spell. Ten minutes later, Sirius felt rather proud by what the students were doing.

"That's enough for now!" he called, watching as the students put down their wands. "That was excellent. Defense is not an easy subject. It takes years of hard work and practice. For those of you wanting to become an Auror, the program is three years filled with vigorous tests. Very few actually get into the program. The grades you receive on your exams are more important than ever, especially in the field of defense. They do not take anyone who receives less than an Exceeds Expectations on any one of their examinations. No matter what field you go into, your exams are important. Now, let's practice stupefy."

They worked on the two spells until the bell rang. Ron, Harry and Hermione stayed after to talk.

"That was a great first class, professor," Hermione said.

"Thank you. Wasn't too much or too little for the first day?"

"It's always good to review what we've learned," Harry said.

"It was a great class," Ron said. "With your help, we'll be ready for our exams in no time."

"That's my goal. Harry, while I'm thinking about it, I need to speak to you. Stay put for a moment."

He nodded as Sirius turned and walked up to his office. He waited for a moment until Sirius walked back down, holding several pieces of parchment in his hand.

"These came for me this morning. It's the beginning of the custody documents. You and I need to sign them."

"Me, too?" Harry asked, looking confused. Sirius nodded.

"You, too. Just sign at the places of your name."

Harry nodded and took the quill from Sirius. He then signed his name in all the areas before handing the quill to Sirius, who did the same.

"I know it's way too late," he said, looking up at Harry, "but, better late than never, right?"

Harry nodded.

"It's like my mum always says," Ron said, "Family is family, no matter what."

Hermione smiled. "My mum says that all the time, too."

"My parents chose you, Sirius. They knew you would take care of me, and you have been. It's not just one year that you'll be watching me. It's my whole life."

Sirius nodded, choosing to look at the ground. "We need to get past this war first. Ron, I'm bringing you in on their training. Saturday night, I want all three of you in here."

* * *

It was afterhours Friday night when Hermione was doing her rounds. She was up on the seventh floor, heading back to the dormitory when a hand came out and wrapped itself around her waist.

She laughed to herself as she was pulled into the Room of Requirement. A moment later Harry removed the cloak, grinning as he did so.

"Wow," she said, looking around the room.

It was nearly the same setup as the time they were alone at Christmas. The loveseat in front of the fireplace, the bed pushed up against the wall, and the candles floating by themselves in midair.

It was breathtaking.

"I told you that I was going to make Valentine's Day up to you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss against her neck. She turned around to face him.

"You planned this?"

He nodded. "We don't get a lot of time alone together. On the day that we were supposed to be alone together, I was-well, arrested I guess, and you were attacked by a teacher the next day. Not a very good Valentine's Day. We've been working hard, and we deserve some time to ourselves."

"We do," she agreed, staring deep into his eyes. "How did you know that I would be on the seventh floor?"

"Just a hunch," he said, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"You must have a pretty amazing _hunch_," she said, removing her school robe. His eyes darkened.

She brought his head down to hers and crashed their lips together. His hands gently rested on her hips, pulling her in closer. Her hands immediately went to the buttons of his shirt and she started to unbutton all of them. As soon as the shirt was off, her hands immediately wandered all over his chest, earning a moan from him.

His lips broke away from hers and he started kissing her jaw down to her neck. He backed her up until she was against the wall, earning a moan of pleasure from her. Her hands roamed around his chest before drifting further south. His hands slipped underneath her shirt and she threw her head back as far as it would go when they rested on her breasts.

"Harry," she breathed out.

Pulling away from her, he put his hands on the both sides of her face and looked into her eyes. Pressing his lips against hers, he gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

* * *

"Come back to me," Harry whispered, kissing Hermione's shoulder. She smiled, rolling over to see him.

"I'm here," she said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I've been thinking about everything," he said softly, taking her hand and kissing it. "I can't stop thinking about the prophecy, Hermione. Ever since Voldemort found out, my mind has been going into overdrive to try and figure out how to stop the war. I can't even focus on my schoolwork anymore."

She took a deep breath. "In my heart, I know you will win. You are so much stronger than he is, Harry. I know that it may not see like it now, but, you will triumph. I will stand by your side no matter what happens."

He thought about that for a moment before grinning. "You just quoted the sorting hat."

"I did," she smiled. "And, I'm not the only one. Ron and Sirius and Remus and the Weasleys and the whole order will be there for you. It may be your destiny to face him and defeat him, but, it's our destinies to be there with you."

He nodded, squeezing her hand as he did so. "I don't want anyone to get hurt or even die for me."

"Those are our choices, Harry. Not yours."

"You're staying no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Now you got it," she winked. He laughed.

"We should probably be getting back," he said, letting out a sigh. She nodded.

"Definitely," she said, sitting up in the bed while clutching the sheet to her body. He sat up, looking down at her as he did so.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, quite confused.

"This," he said, tugging lightly on the sheet. She looked down, shrugging as she did so.

"I just do, I suppose."

He took his hands and pulled the sheet down, watching as a blush spread through her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he said, placing his hands on her cheeks. He then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly as he did so.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"You're gorgeous," he replied honestly, dropping his hands to her arms. "I still regret not asking you to the Yule Ball. The moment you came down the stairwell I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop staring at you. You were so beautiful. I wish I had asked you first, and, maybe, the ball would have been much better."

She smiled at him. "You would have had to come pretty quickly to beat Victor. I swear he asked me the moment we all found out."

"If I did, would you have said yes?"

She thought about it, staring straight at him as he did so. "I think I would have. As friends, of course. Yes, I would have definitely said yes."

He smiled sadly. "I wish I had asked you."

"That night was a disaster for all of us," she laughed. "Ron and I got into a row, and your dates left the two of you."

He dropped his head, clearly embarrassed. "I can't dance. I was never taught. So, when I heard that I would have to dance in front of the entire school, I literally had a panic attack. In all honesty, I really didn't want to dance any more than I would have to."

She looked at him sadly, her eyes watering at Harry's past life. He never talked about his time with the Dursley's before Hogwarts, and she wondered what occurred exactly.

"You shocked all of us that night."

"What about now?"

"I don't care what other people think about you," he said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I think you're beautiful. When you're thinking, you bite your lip. When you have your hair in a ponytail, you always leave a strand out because you know I love tucking it behind your ear. You drive me crazy, Hermione. All of the things you do, I love it."

"I've said this before and I'll say this again," she replied, running her hands across his chest and arms while grinning at him. "Quidditich is doing you a lot of justice."

"So, no giving up on Quidditich?" he asked, flashing her a grin.

"Hell no," she said, bringing his lips down to hers. He smiled against them.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. The weather was turning warmer, and with the warmer weather came more and more tension.

Especially from Ron and Hermione.

Harry listened to their bickering the whole way down to the Quidditich pitch, growing quite annoyed with them. The twins even turned around and put a silencing charm on them, grinning at Harry as they did so.

"You've got it bad, mate," Fred said.

"The boyfriend, and the best friend? They're going to force you to take sides."

"No, they're not," Harry said, mounting his broom and kicking off. Fred, George and Ron were right behind him.

"We're in line to win the cup," Angelina said, looking between her teammates. "We have to keep practicing, and hope Hufflepuff will beat Slythern this weekend. With half of Slythern's team banned this year, we have a good chance. Harry, the snitch is more important than ever. The faster you can catch that, the faster we win."

Harry nodded.

"Ron," Angelina said, flying over to him, "We need you more than ever. You need to block. Today we will all be helping you."

Ron nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Let's get started."

Hermione sat next to Sirius and Remus and watched as they practiced, smiling softly at Harry.

"Picked up James' talent, didn't he?" Sirius asked.

"Certainly did," Remus said, drifting his eyes around the field. "I remember watching him in his third year. It was incredible."

"He loves Quidditich," Hermione said, glancing her eyes over to Ron, who was working on keeping the quaffles out of the goals. "I always say to him that it's the one thing that makes him happy."

"It's not the only thing that makes him happy," Remus said, turning his head towards Hermione. "I have definitely noticed how happy Harry has been lately."

"And it's not because of Quidditich," Sirius said.

She smiled to herself, turning to look back at the players.

"There's one thing I want the three of you to remember as you come upon your O.W.L.S.," Remus said. "Don't stress out about them. They are hard tests, but, stressing out will not help you. Study hard, be prepared for them and everything will work out."

"Just don't be like me and slack off about it," Sirius said. "Find a balance. If Harry is serious about becoming an Auror-and he'd be a damn good one, at that-he needs to work hard. He can't receive anything less than an 'E'. Have you and Ron thought about what you want to do yet?"

"Not yet. I really have no idea. I'm pretty sure Ron wants to be an Auror with Harry, and I keep encouraging him to work harder or they won't take him."

"Harry will get through to Ron. Don't worry so much about them."

"Hey, Remus," Harry said, flying over to them. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Thought I'd stop by and watch you practice. You remind me so much of your father out there."

"I enjoy the game," he replied, shrugging.

"He did, too. Wasn't a day that went by that I don't remember James having that snitch of his in his hand."

"Harry!" Angelina called. He nodded at them before returning to the field. "Today's practice is going really well. Ron, you're doing a great job blocking. With some more practice, I know you will get there. Let's hope that Hufflepuff will beat Slythern."

They all nodded and went back to practice. About a half-hour later they called it and went to the locker room to clean up. Hermione, Sirius and Remus waited for them to come out.

"The team looks great," Sirius said to Ron and Harry. "Keep that up and you will win the cup."

"You really think so?" Ron asked. They nodded.

"Absolutely. Don't panic, Ron. You're doing great."

"The custody papers came this morning, Harry," Sirius said, pulling parchments out of his robes. "It's finished. You are officially my son."

Harry smiled, taking the papers from Sirius as he did so. "Thank you, Sirius."

"I also added Remus as a second guardian. Law states that he can't adopt you, but since I adopted you, I can add him as a co-guardian. Since you're plenty old enough, I don't think the Ministry had a problem with it."

"That, or they didn't want Sirius charging in there again," Remus grinned. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"They let that happen? I figured with Remus being a-you know-they would prevent that," Hermione said. Sirius shook his head.

"If he was younger, they may have. The fact that you are all teenagers and understand the dangers, probably didn't mind too much. Remus will never be around any of you during the full moon."

Remus nodded.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, Remus," Harry said.

"Don't be. You all have enough to worry about without worrying about me."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Amelia Bones was found dead yesterday."

"What?" they all asked in shock.

"I have my guesses as to who may have done it, and by whose authority," Sirius said bitterly.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, I agree."

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Ron asked. They nodded.

"Seems that way. Dumbledore told us a few weeks ago that Malfoy ran into his office after hearing what had happened to Draco."

"Voldemort is slowly but surely showing that he has truly returned."

Harry sighed, burying his head into his hands. "I feel like I'm so close yet so far away to finishing this."

"That's what we're here for, Harry. We will help you be prepared."

* * *

"Hello, Granger," Malfoy hissed, sliding up behind her. Hermione closed her eyes, wondering what he wanted, exactly.

"Its afterhours, Malfoy. You're not a prefect anymore. Ten points from Slythern for being out of the dorms."

"Because of you, and your little boyfriend," he said, pushing her against the wall. She pushed him back.

"Do you want detention, Malfoy? You just got out of the month-long one!"

"The two of you will pay," he hissed, pushing her against the wall again. "You mark my words, you will pay, mudblood."

"Going to run to your Death Eater father? Will he run to Voldemort?"

Malfoy pushed her against the wall again. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at him.

"I've broken your nose once before and I will do it again, Malfoy. You have detention with Professor McGonagall whenever she assigns it."

"Is there a problem?" Ron asked, pulling Malfoy away from behind. Malfoy turned on his heel.

"Granger and I were just having a chat, Weasley. No need to get worried."

"If you lay one hand on her Malfoy-"

"You'll do what, Weasley?"

"I will personally make sure you can't run to your Death Eater father!" Ron growled at him.

"Potter got the mudblood, Weasley. How does that make you feel?"

"Malfoy, leave!" Hermione ordered. Grinning at Ron, he turned and started to walk back to the dungeons. Hermione turned to look at Ron, who was steaming.

"What did he mean by that, Ron?" she asked, walking up to him. Ron shook his head, gritting his teeth together.

"You know Malfoy. He always tries to cause conflict-probably between Harry and I. Just let it go."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to think about that statement. She and Ron quickly stopped by Professor McGonagall's office.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"I assigned Malfoy a detention with you."

"May I ask what for?"

"He nearly attacked her, professor," Ron said. "He had her pinned up against the wall."

Professor McGonagall raised her head in concern. "Are you alright, Miss. Granger?"

"I'm fine."

"I will think about his punishment and discuss it with him in class tomorrow. Retire to bed, both of you."

They nodded and walked out of her office. Right before they reached the tower, Hermione pulled on Ron's arm, holding him back.

"Don't tell Harry about this."

"Hermione-"

"Please, Ron. I don't want Harry going and doing something he'll regret. This is just between us."

Ron nodded, and she let go of his arm. They walked through the portrait hole and saw Harry sitting at one of the tables, clearly focused on his assignments. The common room, other than for him, was mostly empty.

"You're back later than usual," he said, making room on the table. They looked at each other, shrugging as they did so.

"Just lost track of time, I suppose."

"Can you help me with this, Hermione?" Harry asked, showing her his essay. She took it from him and looked over it.

"Talk about the effects of moonstone as your closer, then it should tie it perfectly."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her as he took the parchment back.

"We have one month until our exams," Ron said. Harry and Hermione let out a deep breath.

"I'll be happy when they're over, because all this homework is exhausting."

"Proud of you for staying up with it."

"Much better than me," Ron said, grinning. "I'm a little behind."

"Ronald!" Hermione said. He shrugged.

"I'll get it all done. No worries."

She shook her head, while Harry grinned at him.

"Better get it done quickly. Our last game will be coming up soon."

"That's true."

"Do you need some help with it?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.

"I'll get it done, Hermione."

* * *

The day of the final Quidditich game of the season quickly arrived. The day was beautiful with the perfect temperature and plenty of sunshine.

With Hufflepuff's win over Slythern, Gryffindor was set in line to win the Quidditich Cup with a win over Ravenclaw. This made Ron extremely anxious as the game neared.

"You need to relax, mate," Harry said, putting his gloves on. "We got this."

"I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Don't think about the outcome of the game. Think about the quaffle. That's all that should be in your mind. Got it?"

Ron nodded, swallowing as he did so. Harry patted his shoulder.

"Blow this for us, Ron-" George started.

"-And you'll never see the light of day!" Fred finished. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? I finally got him to calm down!"

"We're sorry, honorary brother," they quoted together.

"Gather round," Angelina said. They gathered in a circle. "This is our final game. We have to win this to win the cup. No pressure. Everyone take a deep breath, and let's win this!"

They all nodded, grabbed their brooms and took off towards the stadium. Harry looked around the field and noticed how crowded it was, and he could barely hear Lee Jordan's voice over all of the commotion.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL QUIDDITICH GAME OF THE SEASON-GRYFFINDOR VS. RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted throughout the stands. The Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and took off to the middle of the field, where they were greeted by the Ravenclaw team.

"I want a nice and fair game, from everyone!" Madam Hooch said, as she hovered between Angelina and the Ravenclaw captain. "Captains, shake hands."

They shook hands. Madam Hooch raised her hand with the quaffle in it, hesitated for a moment, before releasing it, starting the game.

Harry's eyes scanned the field, trying desperately to find the snitch. His eyes drifted over to Cho Chang, who was watching him and the field. Trying to shake her, he moved slightly, scanning the field as he did so.

After ten minutes, with Ravenclaw in the lead by thirty, Harry finally caught wind of the snitch. Zooming past Cho, he followed it, determined not to lose it. Cho came up next to him, just as determined to get the snitch.

"LOOK OUT!"

Harry reached his arm out, his fingertips brushing the snitch when he heard the scream. A second later a bludger hit his side, knocking him off his broom. Clutching his hand, he fell to the ground, thankful that he was extremely close to it to begin with. Madam Hooch zoomed up next to him and he opened his hand, showing her the snitch. She blew her whistle.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME AND THE QUIDDITICH CUP!"

Ron quickly flew down to Harry, helping Madam Hooch help him up off the ground. Harry clutched at his side, coughing up blood as he did so.

"We have to get you to the Hospital Wing, mate."

"I'll be fine."

"You know Hermione will kill us both if I don't take you there. C'mon."

"How is he?" Hermione asked when she finally arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"He'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey says he has a few broken ribs. She's going to heal them up then he can leave."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for bringing him here, but you should have let me bring him here. You missed Gryffindor getting the cup."

"I'd rather be here, to be honest."

"Ready to go," Harry said, emerging from behind the curtain. Hermione walked up and lightly pushed his chest.

"What did I say about giving me a heart attack?!"

"In my defense, I didn't see it."

She stared at him while he grinned back at her. "I'm fine, Hermione. We have a celebration to attend."

"That we do," Ron said, walking up to them. Sirius walked up, looking quite concerned yet proud at the same time.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I just had some broken ribs."

"That was quite a catch, Harry. Your father would be so proud."

"Even I have to admit that was an amazing catch, mate. When you fell, we thought you lost the snitch."

"I would have hated myself if I messed the snitch."

Hermione gave him another look, and he grinned again. "I'm fine."

"It could have been so much worse!"

"Ah, Hermione, leave him alone. I say he's earned the party in the common room," Ron said, clapping Harry's back.

"I won't keep you any longer. Go enjoy the party," Sirius said, smiling at them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thanks for the fabulous feedback. I love it! Keep it up!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This took me a while to write, so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

The morning of O.W.L.S. had every fifth and seventh year student on edge. Hermione was frantically looking through her notes, while Harry and Ron were patiently waiting for their exams.

When it was time for the exams, they were excused outside to wait by the Entrance Hall until the Great Hall was ready for them. Harry walked over to Hermione and put his hands on her arms, staring straight at her, as though having a silent conversation. After a moment she nodded, smiling slightly at him.

Finally, the doors to the hall opened and they entered, looking at the setup.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry right before she went to find her seat. They nodded at her and each other before taking off to their own seats.

Harry stared at Professor McGonagall until she flipped the hourglass over. Taking a deep breath, he flipped his exams over and started to work on it, finding the questions easier than what he had imagined.

He finished his exams shortly before the hourglass stopped. He put his quill down and waited for the last drop in the hourglass, wondering how Ron and Hermione did on their exams. A few moments later his exams levitated in the air and flew towards Professor McGonagall.

"This is the end of your Charms examination," she said. "After lunch, you will take the practical examination in the corridor next to the hall. You are all dismissed."

Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to join him before leaving the hall.

"How did you do?"

"Not bad," Ron said, nodding his head. "I feel pretty confident."

"I think I did well," Hermione said. "I am not sure about everything, but-"

"-Hermione," Harry said, giving her a look, "I'm sure you did fine. Relax."

She nodded.

"We still have some time. Want to go see Sirius? He doesn't have a class right now."

They nodded and followed Harry to the defense classroom. They saw Sirius sitting at the desk, grading assignments. Harry knocked on the door and Sirius looked up, smiling as he did so.

"How did it go?" he asked, putting his quill down to stand up. The trio walked up to the front of the class.

"Wasn't bad. A little easier than I thought it was," Harry replied. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was pretty easy, although I'm unsure about some of my answers," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"She's convinced that she messed up on something when we all know she got everything right."

Sirius looked up, smiling slightly. "Let's see, who does that remind me of? Oh, right, Lily."

"Mum?" Harry asked, smiling slightly. Hermione blushed.

"Use to do the same exact things that Hermione does."

"And dad?" Harry asked. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

"Your father was more laid-back. Him and I were a lot like your brothers," he said, gesturing towards Ron. "In our seventh year, James became Head boy and started working harder on his studies, effectively catching Lily's attention. She decided that he matured enough for her, and started to date him."

"Dad was Head Boy?" Harry asked in confusion. Sirius nodded. "But, he wasn't a prefect, was he?"

"No. Not all Head Boys and Girls were prefects beforehand. Your mum was a prefect, but James was nowhere close. I'm still unsure to this day how he ever became Head Boy."

Hermione looked up at Harry, who was clearly enjoying the story, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sirius, I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for, right?" he grinned, gently clapping him on the back.

"Am I going back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked all of a sudden. Sirius took a step back and stared at him, sighing softly.

"Dumbledore wants you to."

"Why?" Harry asked, clearly frustrated. "He's not my guardian, you are! And neither are they!"

"I know, Harry. I've already been into an argument with him about this. I told him that you're coming home with me this summer. He's insisting that you return to the Dursley's."

"I won't. I'm staying with you this summer."

Sirius smiled. "I want you to ride the train back to Kings Cross. I'll pick you up there and we'll go back to Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded, looking over at Ron and Hermione. They smiled at him.

"Going home to see your parents?" he asked Hermione, who nodded.

"I stayed with you for break. I need to see my parents again."

"Do you know what my parents are doing, Sirius?" Ron asked.

"They've been staying at your house, but I believe they will be returning to mine for the break, until you and Ginny return to Hogwarts."

Ron nodded. Sirius then looked at his watch.

"Time for lunch, then you all need to return to your O.W.L.S."

* * *

"First day of O.W.L.S. wasn't so bad," Ron said, stretching his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione, who was reading from her Transfiguration book.

"I'm studying. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hermione, you'll do great. Take it easy, or you'll stress yourself out."

"This is our exams, Harry! These tests decide the rest of our lives! How are you not more worried about this?"

"Ron and I have studied as hard as we can. We study any harder and our heads will burst open. Do you remember what happened in third year, when you took all those courses and you stressed yourself out? The same thing will happen if you do the same here. You need to relax. You're the smartest person in our year, if not Hogwarts altogether. I imagine you getting Outstanding on all of your O.W.L.S."

Ron nodded, and Hermione smiled slightly. Closing her book, she put it on the coffee table, rubbing her temples as she did so. Harry reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'll just be happy when they're over. At least next term won't consist of constant homework."

"Don't speak too soon, mate," Harry said, grinning slightly. Ron glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hi, Ginny," they all greeted as Ginny sat next to them.

"You all look exhausted. O.W.L.S. really that bad?"

"It depends on the test and what subject you're best at. Today was Charms, and I'm not the best at Charms," Harry answered honestly. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You're making me already hate next term," she groaned.

"We'll be here for you. Don't worry," Hermione said.

"They will. I won't," Ron said. Ginny glared at him.

"I wouldn't want your help anyway. Harry and Hermione are much brighter than you."

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder again, smiling as she listened to their bickering. Harry let out a yawn and covered it with his hand.

"Better get some rest. We have Transfiguration tomorrow."

They nodded, grabbed their items and took off towards their dorms. Stopping him at the stairwell, Hermione gave Harry a kiss goodnight before she left for her dorm.

* * *

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, walking into the dorm. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hi, Harry. How was your exam?"

"Went very well, I think."

"I think mine did, too."

Harry grabbed the book from her lap and put it behind him, watching as she raised an eyebrow.

"I was reading that."

"Tough," he said, grinning. He then leaned up and caught her lips with his. She hesitated for a moment before she kissed him back.

"You're….distracting…me," she said in-between kisses. She felt him smile against her lips.

"Now, would I do that?" he asked, breaking away. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you would, because you believe I overwork myself."

"Because you do."

She smiled softly at him, knowing just how much he cared about her well-being. Looking up at his eyes, she took his glasses off and put them on herself, admiring Harry without his glasses on.

"How do I look?" she asked, nearly closing her eyes by how much they now hurt. He squinted.

"I don't know. I can't see you."

"Are your eyes really that bad?" she asked, giving him his glasses back. He nodded.

"I've had to wear them nearly my whole life. I can't see without them."

"I'm surprised your aunt and uncle got them for you," she said angrily. He pressed his lips together.

"I know you think about my past, Hermione. Stop thinking about it."

"They treat you horribly, and you act like it's no big deal."

"They're my past."

She dropped her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her head before wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh, wondering how much Harry was hiding from her about his past.

* * *

"Hello, _professor_," Harry said, walking into Sirius' office.

"You had your defense exam today didn't you? How did it go?"

Harry smiled. "We all did very, I believe, thanks to you."

"I told you when I first start that that's why I'm here. Enough futures have already been ruined because of the Ministry."

Harry dropped his eyes. "Have you considered teaching next term?"

"I've thought about it," he said, looking up to see his godson. "I am considering it."

"Is sixth year easier than fifth?"

"It's more relaxed than fifth and seventh years. Now that you'll be in N.E.W.T. level classes, however, professors are going to be much stricter with you, including me."

Harry groaned at the prospect of Snape in the N.E.W.T. level class. Sirius clapped his shoulder.

"What if I don't make it into Snape's class? He only accepts the best into his N.E.W.T. classes. Even then, who knows how he may treat us."

"You're very bright, Harry. I know you will do great on your O.W.L.S. You will get into the class. If Snape continues to give you a hard time, you let me deal with him."

"Sirius-"

"I mean it."

Harry nodded, having no intention to tell Sirius that. They were silent for a couple of moments until Sirius looked around.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're doing their rounds. I thought I would come and talk to you for a little while."

"Shouldn't be out afterhours," he said, winking at him. Harry smiled and held up his invisibility cloak, watching as Sirius' eyes grew wide.

_'He looks like he's fifteen again,'_ Harry thought, trying not to laugh.

"I won't be found."

Sirius shook his head, smiling slightly, and took the cloak from Harry's grasp. "I've missed this thing. Your dad and I use to pull the best pranks by using this cloak. Glad to see it wound up in rightful ownership."

"Why does Snape hate you and dad so much?" Harry asked. Sirius immediately looked up.

"Snape never really understood our sense of humor," he replied, but Harry felt as though he were holding something back. "He and James always got into it."

Harry nodded, not wanting to press the subject. He let out a yawn, and Sirius looked at the clock.

"You need to get back. Ron and Hermione should have returned by now."

Harry nodded again, said goodbye to Sirius and started back to the common room.

* * *

The week slowly progressed on. Day after day they continued on with their exams until Friday finally arrived. Harry and Ron had the day off while Hermione took off for her Ancient Runes exam. When she came back, she looked both relieved and upset, and Harry already knew what that meant.

"You did fine," he told her as she walked up to him. Not saying a word, she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so.

The weekend finally brought both relief and more stress as O.W.L.S. were continuing next week. The trio studied hard to their Potions exam Monday, the test that Harry was most anxious for.

_'I've never studied this hard in my life,'_ he thought, rubbing his temples. _'I think someone is influencing me a little too much.'_

He looked over at Hermione, who was biting her lip as she read from her book. Noticing this, she looked up at him and smiled before returning to her book.

He then looked over at Ron, who had his head resting on the table. Shaking his head, he laughed to himself before returning to his studies.

Monday rolled around, and it was time for the Potions O.W.L.S. After breakfast, they waited outside of the Entrance Hall until it was time for the exam to start. When the doors finally opened, the bid each other good luck and sat at their assigned tables, beginning the written portion of the exam when they were instructed to do so.

Harry, for the most part, found this exam difficult, but he was glad he spent the majority of the weekend studying for this. He finished the exam right before it was over, and closed his eyes as he waited for them to collect them.

"That test was hard," Ron said, as he met up with Harry and Hermione outside of the Entrance Hall.

"I agree. I'm glad I studied as much as I did," Harry answered truthfully. Hermione turned and beamed at him while Ron looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious, mate."

"Very proud of you," she said, smiling up at him.

"What have you done to him?" Ron asked her. She glared playfully at him.

"I haven't done anything. He's doing this all on his own."

"I'll miss you, Harry," Ron said, lowering his head. Harry lightly shoved his chest, grinning.

"Sod off."

After lunch, they started the practical exam of Potions. Harry felt much more comfortable without Snape looming over his shoulder, and found that he was able to produce a much better potion that way. When the exam was over and he put his sample into his flask, he felt extremely confident about his potion.

The week continued on. Care of Magical Creatures was on Tuesday, where their practical was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, followed by Astronomy and Divination on Wednesday. Their written exam for Astronomy was in the morning, and their practical was at midnight. Divination took place in the afternoon, and Harry knew that he did badly on that exam.

He felt better when Ron said the said the same.

Harry was feeling extremely tired as the trio walked up to the Astronomy Tower, but felt relief as Hermione slipped her hand into his. Having had her Arithmancy exam earlier, he could tell that she was feeling tired and stressed and squeezed her hand.

"Not much more, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. She nodded.

Finally, Friday arrived and their final exam was History of Magic. They all spent the morning preparing for the exam and took it in the afternoon. Not having much interest in this class, Harry struggled with the exam, but felt so much relief when it flew up in the air and disappeared from his sights.

O.W.L.S. were officially over.

"This is the end of your examinations," Professor Tofty said, looking between all of the students. "Have a great rest of term. You should expect your results by end of the July at the latest. Best of luck to all of you."

Looking between all the students, Harry couldn't help but smile at how happy everyone was. Feeling relieved himself, he looked up to see Hermione standing at his desk, smiling down at him as she did so.

"I'm proud of you."

"Proud of you, too. Where's Ron?"

"Probably waiting for us. Let's go." They walked out of the hall and immediately spotted Ron.

"It's over!" he cheered. They smiled at him.

"Now we just wait for our results," Hermione said.

"I feel confident," Harry said. "I feel like I did great."

"I feel like I did pretty well," Ron said. "We'll soon find out, I suppose."

"Is there anything you two want to do before dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Could play a game of chess," Ron said. Harry grinned.

"You'll lose, mate."

Hermione shook her head, smiling at them as she did so.

* * *

"I wanted to spend some time with you before we leave for break," Harry said, as he and Hermione approached the Room of Requirement. She smiled up at him.

"And what, kind sir, do you see us doing together?"

He didn't say another word until they were in the room. He removed the cloak and sat it on the couch, turning around to face her.

"I always enjoy our alone time," she said, placing her hands on his chest. He flashed her a smile, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Do you?" he asked, pressing his lips against her neck. She put her hands on his shoulders and drew him back, staring straight at him.

"We've been together for nearly a year, Harry," she whispered, staring into his eyes. He nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "With you, I am a different person. The Hermione that was here before we started dating is gone. I feel completely different. You make me feel so different."

"Hermione's still here," he said. "She never left. I just happened to unlock another side of her, a side no one, including yourself, has seen. I always tell you that you have done the same for me."

She smiled, running her hands over his biceps. His hands gently rested on her hips, his thumbs stroking the skin that showed between her shirt. She then lifted her hands and put them into his hair, crashing his head down to hers.

* * *

"Another year, gone," Dumbledore said, standing up at his podium. "Let's start off with awarding the House Cup. This year's House Cup winner is the Ravenclaw household."

Ravenclaw stood up and started cheering. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff clapped along, but Slythern sneered at them. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banners in the hall turned blue and bronze with the house symbol on each banner.

"To all of our seventh years, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. To our returning students, we shall see you again next year. Have a wonderful break."

With that, the food appeared at the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly filled their plates and ate dinner in silence. Harry looked over at Hermione and felt a little down at the prospect of not spending the summer with her.

Seeing him stare at her, she flashed him a sad smile and reached for his hand under the table. Squeezing her hand, he gently flashed her one back.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione did their final rounds while Harry returned to the common room. He noticed Ginny sitting on the couch and sat down beside her.

"Hello, Harry."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her tone. She shrugged.

"Michael and I broke up a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"He was furious that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the match. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You deserve better," he said, smiling softly at her. "Don't let this bring you down. You'll find someone."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, hugging him. "You and Hermione are such a cute couple. It will be a year in August, right?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. "She's going home to her parents for the summer."

"First time apart. I bet that will be hard."

"Yeah. She needs to be with her parents, though. She hasn't seen them in over a year."

Ginny nodded, taking a sip from her butterbeer. Behind her, the small party for the seventh years raged on.

"I'm in my O.W.L. year," she said, as though it were just dawning on her. He laughed slightly.

"It's going to be a lot of work."

"I bet you're relieved."

"A little," he replied. "Next term should be much better."

"I'm thinking about trying out for Quidditich next year."

"You'd be a great addition. We would love to have you."

Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole. Hermione sat next to Harry on the couch while Ron sat in the armchair.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Michael and I broke up."

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said, looking over at her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It was about two weeks ago anyway."

"She is thinking about trying out for Quidditich next year, Ron," Harry said. Ron looked up.

"What position, Ginny?"

"Chaser," she replied. "I've always felt as though that's my strongest position. Plus, Angelina will be gone, so there will be a position available."

"I wonder who the captain will be next year," Ron mentioned. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno."

"I think I'm going to turn in," Ginny said, letting out a yawn. "See you lot tomorrow."

They all bid her a goodnight and watched as she disappeared into the dormitories. Ron put his legs up on the coffee table, looking as though he were about to fall asleep in his chair. Hermione smiled as she looked over at Harry, who had his head resting against the back of the couch.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. "Not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me either," she said, dropping her eyes. "At least you don't have to go to the Dursley's."

"That makes me very happy."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Ron and Harry nodded.

"Night, Hermione."

"Night," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

The next morning consisted of everyone quickly preparing for the train ride back home. Fred and George made sure to leave their mark at the school by leaving dungbombs near Filch's office, along with selling several of their products of the students.

Harry shook his head, a grin plastered on his face when they told him.

"Thanks to you, little brother, we can officially open our shop."

"Think of the pranks that Hogwarts will long after we leave!" George cried. Fred beamed.

"Our legacy will live forever in these hallowed halls."

"No one knows of our arrangement, right?"

"We haven't told anyone," they answered honestly.

"Let's keep it that way still."

They nodded. Ron and Hermione walked up to them, lugging their trunks along behind them. Ginny and Neville soon joined them, and they started the path to the station.

"This was a strange term, wasn't it?" Harry asked, more to himself than anyone. They all nodded.

"It started off terrible, but, it turned out for the better."

"What would have happened if we were never busted with the group?" Hermione asked.

"We would have been stuck with Umbridge instead of Sirius. I'm glad we were discovered. Sirius is now free, Umbridge is in Azkaban, and nearly everyone at Hogwarts is in a much better mood," Harry replied.

"But, Voldemort is still out," Ron reminded him. Harry let out a deep breath.

"Right."

They reached the station and found a compartment. Fred and George found Lee Jordan and joined him in his compartment. The rest found their own compartment and Ginny and Neville took to a game of gobstones.

Hermione quietly read from her book, but found that she was unable to focus on it much. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and looked over to Harry.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just have a weird feeling. I'm not even sure why."

"Maybe you're just not ready to go home," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Could be."

The rest of the trip was quiet for the most part. Neville and Ginny continued their game, while Ron and Harry discussed Quidditich for the next term.

When the train came to a stop at King's Cross, they gathered their belongings and made their way to the crowded station. Harry spotted Sirius and the Advanced Guard and everyone walked over to them.

"We shouldn't wait here very long," Sirius said. Everyone then crossed the barrier. After Hermione came across, Harry gently pulled Hermione away, enough to still be in sight of the Advanced Guard but enough to give themselves some privacy as well.

"I'm going to miss you," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. He smiled sadly down at her, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I'll miss you, too, Hermione. It's just for a little over a month, right?"

"Right," she nodded, dropping her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her head, spotting her parents as he did so.

"You should be going," he said. She nodded, bringing him in for a hug.

"I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too," he whispered, giving her a kiss. They broke apart a moment later and returned to the Advanced Guard. She then bid everyone a goodbye as her parents walked up to her, smiling softly as they did so.

"Are you ready to go?" her father asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but first-"

"-We really should be going," her mother cut-in. Hermione looked up, quite confused.

"Why? We're just going home, right?"

"Of course. We just don't want to hit traffic, is all."

She nodded, still unsure as to why her parents were acting this way. She bid everyone a goodbye and followed her parents. Harry stared at them, his heart beating in his chest as he did so.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Sirius, something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," he said. "Remus, Tonks, follow her. Make sure everything's ok."

They nodded and quickly took off after Hermione. Sirius turned back to Harry, who was still rooted to his spot.

"We're probably just on edge. I'm sure everything's ok."

They waited for a few moments. Harry clutched his hands into fists as the wait was beginning to take its toll on him. It was then a patronus came through the station. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he heard what's next.

_'Station's under attack. We've lost track of Hermione.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing with those reviews. You have all given me the inspiration to continue on with this story and complete it. One more chapter, then part two comes. Stick around!**

**As of right now, I am unsure of what I will be calling the second story in this series. I'm still debating if I want to write the first chapter of that story before I post the final one to this or not, so the final chapter of this story may take a few more days than usual to be uploaded, but you will also get two chapters for one ;) **

**This chapter isn't very long, but I wanted this battle to be a building block for Harry. I hope you all enjoy the way this chapter, and please leave me feedback.**

**As always, I do not own anything.**

* * *

Everyone remained silent as they watched the patronus fade away. Everyone then looked at Sirius, wondering what to do.

"Here's what we're going to do," he said. "We are all going to fight. We are going to find Hermione, and we are going to get out of here."

"They're children, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley said. "They do not need to be involved in this fight!"

"We don't have a choice, Molly. They're here, and there's no way to get them back safely. They have Hermione, and I know for certain Harry isn't going to leave here without her and a fight."

Harry nodded at Sirius, while Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I don't agree with this! They're just children!"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said, stepping in, "we don't have a choice. We're trapped here."

"Get down!" Sirius said, pulling Harry to the ground. Spells began to shoot at them from above. He then stood up and took Harry to cover behind the wall, peeking around it to see how many Death Eaters were there.

"Remember your training?" Sirius asked, watching as Harry nodded. "Good, because you're going to need it here."

He and Harry peaked around the corner again and fired spells at the Death Eaters. The spells were reflected, and Sirius scowled, removing himself from cover to fight them. Harry quickly followed suit and took on the second Death Eater, doing whatever he could to take him down. When Sirius finished with his, he helped Harry.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, watching as Harry rubbed at his shoulder. He nodded.

"What are they doing here, Sirius?"

"That's a question that I would like to know, too. I told you that Voldemort was planning something big. This must have been how he executed it."

"We can't find Fred and George or our parents!" Ginny said, as she and Ron ran up to them.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly.

"We were fighting the Death Eaters, and they shot a smoke at us. Ron and I went to look for cover, and we got split up from them."

"Stay with us," Sirius said, returning all of them to cover while looking for an exit. He peaked his head around the corner and quickly drew it back.

"There's a lot of enemies out there. Let's go this way."

They turned to the right and started taking off towards the other platforms. Several cracks appeared around them and they were surrounded by four Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried at one of the Death Eaters. He quickly put up a shield and deflected the spell. Not having much cover, he continued to attempt to disarm him.

"Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eater once again blocked it. Harry narrowed his eyes, running possible strategies through his head as he did so.

"Giving up, Potter?" the Death Eater said, shooting another spell at him.

"You wish."

Standing by Sirius, Harry tried as hard as he could to disarm the Death Eater he was fighting. Just as he was about to, however, a fifth Death Eater arrived.

"Protego!" Sirius said, putting up a shield. His shield was broken a moment later by the Death Eater he was currently fighting before being hit with Stupefy by the Death Eater that had just arrived, knocking him unconscious.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed. The Death Eaters stopped fighting, grabbing Ron and Ginny by their arms.

"Hello, Potter," the Death Eater who knocked Sirius unconscious said, reaching up to remove his mask. Harry glared at him.

"Malfoy! Should have known!"

Malfoy moved in front of Harry, staring straight down at him.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for you."

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"You want the mudblood? I know where she is. I took her there, after all. I had to stay disguised as her pathetic muggle father to get her there. She's the smartest in your year? Must not be a very smart girl if she doesn't even recognize her own parents. It was quite easy to get her."

"Where are her parents, Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring even harder at him. Malfoy smiled.

"They're _safe_ at home."

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, hoping more than anything that what Malfoy just said didn't mean what he thought it did.

"You caused all of this," Malfoy continued on. "This fight, the mudblood being taken, all of this is caused by you. Just give yourself up, and all of this ends."

"Don't listen to him, Harry!" Ginny said. The Death Eater holding on to her squeezed her arms even tighter.

"So, what exactly? I give myself up, let Voldemort kill me, so he can ruin this world? Not going to happen."

"Then the mudblood, and the _Weasleys_, and him," he said bitterly, glancing over towards Sirius, "will die. Make your choice."

Harry quickly glanced over at Ron and Ginny. He and Ron locked eyes, as though they were having a silent conversation. He then turned and stared back at Malfoy, anger present on his face. A moment later, he took Malfoy's outstretched hand, shaking it.

"Good choice."

"Now, Ron!" Harry said, taking his other arm to punch Malfoy. Ron kicked the Death Eater in the knee and used his elbow to hit him in the face. Ginny quickly followed suit while Ron knocked one of the Death Eaters unconscious before doing the same to the one that was holding him.

Ginny also knocked hers unconscious, but was hit with a cutting curse from the last Death Eater. Ron quickly sent a stunner at him before taking care of Ginny, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Just like that, Malfoy, three teenagers quickly took down four of you," Harry said, keeping his wand pointed at him.

"Accio!" he called, grabbing Malfoy's wand.

_'Thank you Sirius and Remus.'_

"You'll lose, Potter," Malfoy said, glaring at him.

"You have lost, Malfoy. Now, where is Hermione?"

Malfoy stared at him, almost as if he were refusing to answer the question. Then, a moment later, he replied, grinning as he did so, "The Foot Tunnel. She's down there waiting for you."

"What have you done to her?"

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?"

"Thanks for the information," Harry growled, knocking Malfoy unconscious. He then ran over to Ron and Ginny, his eyes widening as he saw that she was bleeding.

"Here," he said, bending down to her. "Episkey!"

The cut healed itself. Ginny was still clutching her side, however, her face twisted up in pain.

"It will only heal it. It won't relieve the pain. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"We need to move, Harry!" Ron said, watching as more shadows began to enter the platform.

"But Sirius-"

"We have to leave him, Harry, let's go!" Ginny said, pulling Harry away. They quickly ran out of the corridor and got to the first platform, stopping when they thought they were in the clear.

"Do you have any idea where the Foot Tunnel is?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"No."

"There's so many of them. Where did everyone go?"

"Most of the people here were muggles," Ron said, keeping his guard up by looking around. "I overheard one of the Death Eaters saying that the barrier was closed off after we got out, so nearly all of the witches and wizards got trapped in there. We're on our own here."

"Who would have closed the barrier?" Ginny asked, her face twisted in confusion.

"I have three guesses," Harry said.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Shocker."

"Malfoy must have told his father of Hermione's summer plans."

"How did he find out?"

"Probably been following us again. He might have overheard Hermione and I talking about it."

"Do you think they killed Hermione's parents?" Ron asked, his voice cracking. Harry bit his cheek, anger completely written over his face.

"As much as I hate to say this, I believe they did."

Ron and Ginny dropped their gazes.

"I hope Hermione's ok," Ron said.

"Yeah, me, too. I just have that feeling, however, that she may not be."

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked, clutching her side. Ron went over to support her.

"With no adults around, it's up to us to find Hermione. We need to find the Foot Tunnel, and quickly."

They nodded. Ron quickly found a guide and they were able to find the tunnel on it.

"It's not far from here. Let's go," Harry said. They took off towards the direction of the tunnel, running into some more Death Eaters along the way.

Harry quickly disarmed them, protecting Ron and Ginny as much as he could. When the Death Eaters were down, he turned back to them.

"You should take Ginny and get out of here. Find Remus and Tonks and get her some help."

"We're not leaving you, mate!" Ron stressed, supporting his sister in his arms. Ginny nodded the same. "We're coming with you."

"But-"

"-No, Harry, we're going!"

Harry stared at them, almost deciding to start up another fight. After their looks, however, he decided to drop it, knowing that they were coming with him no matter what he said.

"Let's get to the tunnel, then," Harry said, using caution as they continued the path to the Foot Tunnel. They walked slow, making sure to check all the signs for directions.

They stopped once to give Ginny some time to relax before going as fast as they could to the tunnel. As they edged closer to it, Harry felt his scar begin to prickle. Reaching up to touch it, he suddenly got a very bad feeling.

_'You're here, aren't you?'_

"Voldemort's here," he told Ron and Ginny. They suddenly looked frightened.

"Are you sure?"

"My scar's hurting. Usually, it's a sign that he's around. It wouldn't surprise me if he took Hermione." He looked over at Ginny, and suddenly remembered. "Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure he doesn't go near you," he stressed, giving her a serious face. She nodded.

They continued on slowly to the Foot Tunnel. The pain in Harry's scar continued to build as they began to reach it.

_'I hope you're ok, Hermione. I'm so sorry I got you into this.'_

As the path became a little darker, they all used their wands to light the way. Finally, they came across the sign that read "Foot Tunnel". Turning around to look at Ron and Ginny, he nodded to them and slowly entered the tunnel, ready to fight whatever may be ready to attack them.

His heart pounding, he was beginning to grow more anxious. They had yet to find Hermione, and Harry was beginning to wonder if Malfoy hadn't set them up for a trap.

"I don't think she's here," Ron said, looking around. "I think we've been setup."

Harry remained silent, closing his eyes as he continued down the path. A few moments later he reopened them.

"She's here," Harry said. "I know she is."

They walked cautiously for a few more minutes until they reached the middle of the tunnel. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

They all sucked in a breath when they saw Hermione. She was laying there, half-conscious, in the middle of the floor. Her breathing was ragged.

Harry ran over to her while Ron helped Ginny over to the wall.

"Hermione!" he said, gently putting his hands on the sides of her face. She shook her no, trying to keep her eyes open. Harry saw the giant bruise on the side of her face.

_'What did they do to you?'_ he thought, grasping her hand with his.

"Harry-no-trap-," she managed to get out.

"What?" he asked, trying to understand her.

"You shouldn't have come. It's a trap."

A woman's laughter echoed throughout the corridor. He immediately stood up, wand in his hand, and looked around, wondering who could be in the corridor now.

"Itty, bitty, baby Potter," the woman's voice said, emerging from the end of the corridor. They all looked up to see a woman with long black hair walking towards them. Two other Death Eaters walked behind her, their faces covered by masks. Harry glared at the woman.

"You're Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. You put Neville Longbottom's parents in St. Mungos!"

"How's his mum and dad doing?" she asked, grinning. Ron lunged forward but Harry held him back.

"Why did you do this to her?" he asked, looking down at Hermione.

"We knew that it would bring you here."

"So you tortured her to get to me?!" he asked angrily.

"It brought you here, didn't it?"

Harry's breathing was becoming more ragged as he glared at her. He could feel Ron tensing up beside him.

"So, this is the boy that's supposed to stop the Dark Lord?" she said, walking closer to him. She and her two fellow Death Eaters then laughed. "What am I saying? No one can stop the Dark Lord, especially not a small, scrawny fifteen-year-old."

"I will stop him," Harry stressed. They laughed again.

"I would love to see you try! The Dark Lord will always prevail!"

"Harry's already beaten him once. I know he'll do it again."

She laughed again. Raising his wand, Harry pointed it at her.

"I ought to do the same things to you that you did her to!"

"I would love to see you try!"

The feeling to do it was beginning to get to him. Closing his eyes, his breathing became more and more ragged as the feeling began to get stronger. Ron stared at him.

"Harry?"

_'She hurt Hermione, Harry. Hurt her as well.'_

"Stupefy!" Ron cried, attacking Bellatrix. Harry shook his head, trying to escape the feeling that he was experiencing. Ginny stood up and helped with the fight, grabbing her side every once in a while. Harry dropped to his knees next to Hermione.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM, BELLATRIX!" Sirius screamed as he, Remus and Tonks entered the tunnel. Harry whirled around, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Hello, cousin," she hissed, pointing her wand at him.

"You're no cousin of mine," Sirius hissed back. He slowly walked up to her while Remus and Tonks started fighting the other two Death Eaters. Ron took Ginny back to the wall and sat her on the floor, moving her away from the fighting.

"Harry," Hermione said, grabbing his hand and drawing his attention back to her.

"I think he's trying to take over me, Hermione. I feel him trying to persuade me."

"You have to fight him," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you. Remember that I love you, and keep him out."

"I love you, too. Everything is going to be ok. Come on, Hermione. Let's get you out of here," Harry said, as he and Ron helped her up and over to the wall.

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Ron asked, watching as his sister nodded.

"I'll be fine. It just hurts."

"We'll get you both some help. Hang in there."

Tonks, having taken down the Death Eater that she had been fighting, quickly ran over to the teenagers, her eyes running over Hermione as she did so.

"Are you all ok?"

"We'll be fine," Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We need to move. Let's get you all out of here."

They nodded, helped Hermione and Ginny up, and started the path out of the tunnel. Just as they were about to leave it, however, a force knocked them all backward, earned a cry of pain from both of the girls.

Looking up, Harry was immediately confused. No one was standing there.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

Looking around, his heart began pounding in his chest again, knowing exactly what knocked them down.

Or, more specifically, _who_ knocked them down.

He just hoped that feeling was wrong.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"He's here."

"Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, looking around again. "He's here somewhere."

"What do we do, Tonks?" Ron asked, looking quite worried at this point.

"The Aurors should be here by now. I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "Listen to me, if he is here, we need to find a way out of here."

"He won't let me leave," Harry said. "He wants me, and he'll hold all of us here to get to me."

"REMUS!" Sirius called, as Remus fell to the ground.

"Remus," Tonks said, running over to him.

"We need to keep moving," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Hello, Harry," a voice said. Closing his eyes, he wheeled around, seeing Voldemort appear straight in front of him.

"I knew you were here. What do you want?"

"I wanted you."

"You have me, now let them go."

Voldemort's eyes drifted over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, grinning slightly as he did so. "No, and I suggest you cooperate, Harry. I don't believe the mudblood can take much more."

His eyes then paused on Ginny, and his grin grew wider. Ginny had a blank look on her face. "Ginevra, how are you? You've grown quite a bit since the last time we spoke. Still have a fascination with Harry?"

Harry quickly threw a spell at him, and growled in frustration as Voldemort waved it off lazily. Taking several steps back, he lured Voldemort away from his friends, attempting to think of a spell that might disarm him.

"You and I both know the prophecy, Potter. I am going to make sure that I fulfill it. If you're gone, no one can stop me."

"I'm not going to let you win," Harry said, staring at him.

"You think you can beat me? You will never beat me."

"I have something you don't."

"The mudblood? I can easily fix that. Without her, you're nothing. You will lose, and you will lose everything, especially her. Crucio!"

"No!" Harry said, his heart breaking as he heard Hermione scream out in pain. Throwing another curse at Voldemort, he let out an angered sigh as Voldemort reflected it.

"I told you that you will lose," he said, stepping closer to Harry.

"I told you that I won't."

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry said, watching as the spell bounced off. He shot several spells at him, his breathing growing more ragged as he watched Voldemort reflect all of them. When the green light came at him again, he rolled out of the way, running strategies through his mind as he did so.

"Your friends, your family, your little _girlfriend_, there will be no one left. I will make sure you are alone."

"You're not alone, Harry," Sirius said, walking up to him. Voldemort smirked.

"Tom!" another voice said. Dumbledore walked up to them. Voldemort sneered.

"Stay out of this, you old fool!"

"Let's go, Harry," Sirius said, pulling Harry away from them.

They quickly ran over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were now being treated by Remus and Tonks.

"Let's get out of here," Sirius said, helping Hermione to her feet. Harry went over to her other side and helped her walk. Ron took care of Ginny.

Just as quickly, the tunnel turned quiet. They all stopped in their tracks and looked around, wondering where Voldemort may gone. Harry glanced over at Dumbledore and noticed that his eyes on were him, and he suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How do you feel, Harry?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Fine. Why?"

"I don't," Ron said, grinding his teeth together.

"Ron!" Harry said, putting his hands on his friend's arms. "What's going on?"

"He's….controlling….me."

"Fight it! Don't listen to what he's telling you!"

Ron stood in his spot, trying to break the curse. Harry turned around.

"You leave them alone! You want you, you got me!" he screamed, his face twisted in anger. He walked away from everyone, clearly looking for Voldemort.

"This is just the beginning, Harry. The more you fight me, the more your friends and family will suffer," Voldemort's voice echoed out. Ron fought off the curse, dropping to his knees as he did so.

"Show yourself, Tom."

It was silent for a moment before Voldemort reappeared, grabbing Harry as he did so. Pressing his wand into his neck, he stared straight at Dumbledore, his eyes glazed with anger.

"You've noticed that Harry and his friends can fight you off. Give this up."

"Not until I kill Harry. I must fulfill the prophecy."

Harry's eyes drifted towards Hermione. Upon seeing her, all of the love he felt for her came to the surface. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind, and pushed himself away from Voldemort, dodging a spell from him as he did so.

He turned and shouted "Everte Statum!" at Voldemort, watching as the spell finally hit him. He flew backwards, smashing into the wall. He immediately stood up, throwing several spells at Harry.

"It's him!" another voice said. Voldemort disappeared.

"Kingsley!" Sirius said.

"Minister Scrimgeour," Dumbledore said, nodding his head.

"It was him! He is back!"

"No kidding!" Harry said sarcastically. Dumbledore put his hand up to him while Sirius, Remus and Tonks grinned.

"The station is clear, and the passageway has been reopened. All of the Death Eaters that were still in the station have been taken. It's clear," Kingsley said, looking between Sirius and Dumbledore. They both nodded.

"Let's get all of you home."

"Sir?" Harry asked, watching as Sirius, Remus and Tonks escorted Ron, Hermione and Ginny out, "why did he just leave? He had me he could have killed me."

"I am unsure, Harry. I must say that was pretty impressive. What happened?"

"Hermione did," Harry said, smiling. "I thought about her, and what they did to hear, and how angry I was at them for doing that to her, and-I don't know, I just felt more powerful."

Dumbledore smiled down at him. "I have told you all along how powerful love can be, and hve encouraged you to stay close to her. Now, you understand why."

Harry nodded, dropping his eyes.

"Let's get you back to headquarters before anything else happens."

Harry nodded again, catching up to everyone. He took Hermione from Sirius, watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Wrapping his arm under her legs, he gently lifted her up, carrying her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. This is all my fault," he whispered, so only she could hear him.

"This is not your fault, Harry," she replied quietly, as though she were half listening.

"Get some rest."

She nodded, closing her eyes, feeling safe in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter for A Whole New Beginning. Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story! I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I have written it.**

**I want to clarify some things from the previous chapter. First of all, I completely forgot that protego doesn't work with an unforgivable. That portion of the chapter was quickly fixed. Also, when Ron was being controlled near the end of the chapter, it was by "imperio", not mind control like Harry's was in OOTP. **

**The sequel to this story is posted. Look for "Change of Tides".**

* * *

Harry laid Hermione down on her bed and gently pushed her hair out of her face, watching as Madam Pomfrey was checking over Ginny. Hermione was fast asleep, having fallen asleep on Harry halfway back to Grimmauld Place.

"Feeling better?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you."

"What's wrong with Miss. Granger?" she asked, moving over to Hermione.

"We found her like this. We have no idea what they did to her."

She ran her wand over Hermione. "Several uses of the cruciatus curse were used on her. There's not much I can do for her. I'll leave some pain potions here, and I'll heal the bruise on her face. She'll have to let this run its course."

Harry nodded as she took a jar out of her bag and gently rubbed it on Hermione's cheek where the bruise was. In a few seconds it disappeared. She then took some vials out of her bag and gave to Harry, who immediately put them on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"I hope she gets to feeling better," she said, closing her bag. She then nodded at Harry, Ron and Ginny before turning and leaving the room.

"She'll be ok, mate," Ron said, sitting down on the opposite side of Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"I still have that feeling, Ron. Something's wrong."

"You still think her parents are dead, don't you?"

Harry dropped his head, refusing to say anything. He was hoping that his worry would go away and that it was wrong.

* * *

Sirius sat in the kitchen, drumming his fingers against the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat across from him while Remus paced the room. Fred and George stood in one spot, refusing to say anything.

Sirius, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all stood up as they heard the door to the kitchen open.

"What'd you find out?" Sirius asked, as Tonks and Kingsley entered the kitchen. They both turned their heads away.

"We've launched an investigation. We went to Hermione's house to check things out, and we found Hermione's parents."

"They've been killed, Sirius. We're thinking just an hour or two before the attack."

Sirius looked away, closing his eyes as he did so. Tonks put her hand on her mouth, while Remus gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't tell Hermione," he said a moment later, clenching his hands onto the back of the chair. "It would only hurt her. Let me talk to Harry and have him tell her. If she should hear it from anyone, it should be him."

They nodded. Sirius sat down at the table, burying his head into his hands. Fred and George were both extremely quiet.

"That poor girl," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping tears from her eyes. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We attempted to find the order members that were supposed to be guarding them. Hestia Jones was found dead and Mundungus Fletcher was nowhere to be found."

"Where has he gone off to this time?" Sirius hissed.

"Had he been there, he could have alerted us. Something tells me he left right as they were being attacked," Tonks replied.

"I'm going to speak with Harry," Sirius said, not wanting to hear anymore. He walked up the stairs to Ginny and Hermione's room, quietly opening the door as he did so. He saw that Hermione and Ginny were both fast asleep. Ron and Harry were sitting with them, both silent.

"Harry, may I speak with you?"

He nodded, letting go of Hermione's hand. He followed Sirius out of the room and downstairs to the living room. Sirius put up a silencing charm behind him.

"Harry," he said, his voice cracking as he did so. Harry looked up.

"What's going on, Sirius?"

"Kingsley and Tonks launched an investigation with Auror's Department concerning Hermione's parents."

"What'd they find out?"

Sirius shook his head. Harry closed his eyes, burying his head into his hands.

"I'm so sorry. They found their bodies as they searched the house."

"It was Malfoy," Harry said, blinking his tears away. He never wanted Hermione to find out. "He admitted it to us."

"I'll let Kingsley know. They have Malfoy in custody."

"Won't matter," Harry said, staring straight at the fireplace. "Voldemort will break all of them out in a month."

"Unfortunately, that's the truth. I wanted to tell you, because I feel Hermione should hear it from you more than anyone."

Harry nodded. "I don't want to have to tell her this."

"No one does," he said gently patted Harry's back. "We had order members stationed at the house. Hestia Jones was killed and Mundungus Fletcher was nowhere to be found."

"He left them?"

"Seems that way," Sirius replied. Harry rubbed at his head.

"This is my fault."

"Harry, this is Voldemort's fault, not yours. You didn't do this."

"He wouldn't have went after her if it wasn't for me."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

Harry sighed, pushing his hair back. "I'll tell her."

* * *

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked, seeing Harry's concerned face as he reentered the bedroom. Harry sat down in the chair, rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's been confirmed."

"No," he said, putting his hands to his mouth. Harry nodded, anger seethed all over his face.

"Tonks and Kingsley went to her house. They found their bodies there. They also found Hestia Jones, but they couldn't find Mundungus. They believe he took off."

"He left them there?" Ron asked in shock.

"They think so."

"So Hermione and her parents have to pay the price for him deserting us?" he asked, shaking his head. "What an arse."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry replied, biting his cheek. "I have to be the one to tell Hermione."

"It'd be best if she heard it from you."

"I know," he replied, putting his hand over his mouth. "I don't want to tell her this, though."

"What are they doing about Malfoy?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to him. Voldemort will break him out anyway. Nothing will happen until Voldemort is gone for good. It's up to me to end this war, and I will do it."

Ron saw the fierce determination cross Harry's face and nodded. "I'll be right by your side, mate. Hermione and I won't go anywhere."

* * *

Harry sat beside Hermione's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. It's been nearly a day since the battle and she had yet to wake, something that had been quite concerning to him.

Grasping her hand in his, he gently stroked it with his thumb. A few moments later he heard her moan. Looking up, he watched as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hi," Harry said quietly. She blinked a few times and looked around the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Harry?"

"I'm here," he whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon."

She sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her. She looked out the window for a moment before turning back to him, fear crossing her face.

"Harry, my parents?"

He dropped his eyes. "Tonks and Kingsley launched an investigation. They went to your house and they found your parents."

She sucked in a breath, staring straight at him as she did so.

"Please tell me they're alive."

He gently wrapped his arms around her. Her head buried itself into his shoulder and she began to cry. He gently rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

He held onto her as she continued to cry. About ten minutes later she pulled away, and he wiped at her eyes.

"Harry, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

She turned and looked at him, a fierce determination in her eyes. "I want you to win this war. For me, for my parents and for your parents and any other lives he may have destroyed. Win this war."

He nodded, hugging her again. She started crying again, and he laid his head on hers, feeling his own eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry."

After a few moments she stopped. She pulled away again and leaned against the headboard, staring up at the ceiling.

"Madam Pomfrey left these for you," he said, giving her one of the vials. She took it from him and drank it. A few moments later her eyes began to drop. She lowered herself in her bed and fell back asleep, holding on tightly to Harry's hand as she did so.

* * *

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling sadly at Harry. "How's she doing?"

He shrugged. "As good as she can be. I was wondering if you could fix her and I a plate? She doesn't want to come down quite yet."

"I already have," she said, handing Harry two plates.

"Thank you."

"Tell her that I said that if she needs anything Arthur and I are here for her."

"Thank you," Harry replied, picking up the plates. Nodding, he turned and walked out of the kitchen, moving slowly back up to Hermione's room. When he entered the room, his heart nearly broke as he saw Hermione's bloodshot eyes.

"I brought you some dinner."

"I don't want to eat," she replied. He put the plate on her nightstand.

"You need to eat something."

She shook her head again. He put his plate on the other nightstand and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

"I wish I could have said goodbye. I haven't seen them in so long, and now I'll never see them again. I keep thinking it's a nightmare and I'll wake up, but it hasn't happened."

There was silence for several minutes. Hermione grasped Harry's hand, feeling comfort with him around her.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"I'm not going to leave you, Hermione. Everyone here is here for you."

"I remember last summer when you were so angry," she said, staring at the wall in front of her. "I didn't understand what was making you so angry, and now I understand. I feel like I didn't do much to help you-all I really did was tell you to stop yelling. Right now, that's all I want to do. I want to yell so much."

"You were right, though," he said. "I should have never let my anger get the best of me, especially towards you and Ron."

She reached up and gently pecked his lips. He leaned down to kiss her head, squeezing her hand as he did so. She stared into his eyes, getting herself lost in his emerald orbs.

"I think I might try eating," she said, reaching over to grab the plate and silverware. He smiled slightly as he picked his plate up and began to eat.

* * *

_You-Know-Who Returns!_

"Took them this long to figure that out?" Ron asked, closing the paper.

"You're surprised?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Ron shook his head.

"Guess not."

"That was Voldemort's declaration of war, then?" Ginny said. Sirius nodded.

"Absolutely."

Everyone's heads lifted when Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, walking up to her and giving her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better."

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded, sitting down next to Ron. He gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it, offering her support. She squeezed it back, smiling slightly at him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright. I miss them."

"I'm sorry," he said.

She nodded, turning her head away. She then brought it back up, looking at the order members seated around the room as she did so.

"Where are they burying them?" she asked softly, her voice cracking.

"Where do you want them?" Tonks said.

She looked at Harry, who squeezed her arm in support. "Can they be buried where Harry's parents are buried?"

Sirius and Remus both looked up, staring at her.

"Godrics Hallow?"

"That's quite far from your parents' house, Hermione. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she said, feeling tears come to her eyes again.

They nodded.

"We can make that happen, Hermione," Tonks said, standing up to go over and hug her. "We'll have to be careful at the funeral, but we'll make it work."

* * *

"I can't do this," she said, sitting on her bed with her hands clasped in her lap. Harry sat beside her while Ron sat on her other side.

"We're here for you, Hermione. Don't ever think that we aren't."

"I'll never get to see them again," she said, more to herself than them. They looked at each other, both having a hard time trying to figure out what to say.

"Are you all about ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, knocking on the door as she did so. They remained silent as they stood up from the bed and followed her downstairs, where several members of the order were waiting for them.

"We're going to take a portkey. Because this is a well-known area for Voldemort, we're going to have to make this quick. Are we all ready to go?"

They nodded, and Dumbledore pulled out a portkey. He put it on the ground and activated it, watching as Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley joined them. Harry looked up at Sirius.

"We're going to apparate there. We'll be there in a minute."

"On the count of three," Tonks said. "One, two, three."

Everyone grabbed the portkey and felt the tug through their noses. A moment later they were at a graveyard. Standing up, they saw Kingsley standing near two coffins, looking sadly at Hermione. She slowly walked over to him, her breath getting caught in her throat. She then looked inside the coffins and lost it, placing her arms onto her mother's coffin before burying her head into it.

Harry walked up to her, gently rubbing at her back as he did so. She turned from the coffin and latched herself to him, crying softly into his chest. Everyone walked up to them, offering Hermione support. Dumbledore moved in front of the caskets, placing his hands on both of them. He then started to speak, and everyone turned to listen, Hermione still wrapped up in Harry's arms, refusing to leave him.

Dumbledore finished reading his eulogy a few moments later before bowing his head in respect. Hermione had her head buried into Harry's shoulder, refusing to watch as members of the order lowered the caskets into the ground. Harry rubbed at her back, feeling his own tears come to his eyes.

"Why them, Harry?" she asked through her tears. "They didn't do anything."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

Ron and Ginny walked up to them, both placing their hands on Hermione's arms. She turned away from Harry and hugged Ron.

"Come here, Harry," Sirius said, as he and Remus walked up to him. He followed them to a white marble headstone, and his breath caught in his throat.

James Potter Lily Potter

Born Born

27, March 1960 30, January 1960

Died Died

31, October 1981 31,October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

"I was in Azkaban when they were buried," Sirius said bitterly, staring down at the grave. "Remus and Dumbledore are the ones who arranged the funeral."

Harry stared at the headstone, barely registering what Sirius had said to him. Remus gently put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do," he said. "I didn't care that they thought I was the one betraying them. I wanted to be here. Then I heard about you, and the fact that you were sent to Lily's sister, and I wanted nothing more to go and get you. If I wasn't a-you-I would have."

"Can I have a minute?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of it. They nodded and walked away.

Bending down to the stone, he took a deep breath. "Hi mum, dad. I don't have a lot of time to talk-Sirius said this needs to be a quick funeral, in case Voldemort shows up. I miss you both like crazy. I never got to know you, and I really wish I did. The stories I hear sound pretty amazing."

"Harry?"

He turned around and saw Hermione, who eyes were bloodshot. He stood up and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. Sirius and Remus were showing me my parent's tombstone."

"This is it?" she asked, bending down. He said yes, and watched as her hand moved across the headstone. "You should keep talking to them."

He kneed down beside her, grasping her hand in his. "This is Hermione. She's been my best friend since first year at Hogwarts, and she's also my girlfriend who I love very much. Everyone says she's just like you, mum. I wish you could meet her."

She laid her head on his shoulder, wiping the few remaining tears from her eyes. "You have an amazing son, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius and Remus and the Weasley's are taking great care of him. His grades are improving, he loves Quidditich and he's still preparing for the war. You would be very proud of him."

He kissed her head before pulling her back up. He gave her another quick hug before Sirius walked back up to them.

"We need to get going."

"Can I say goodbye? I'll make it quick," she asked, watching as he nodded. Harry followed her back to where her parents were buried.

"Goodbye mum and dad. I'll miss you so much. I love you."

She turned and walked away, more tears threatening her eyes. Harry stared back for a moment, watching her as she walked away.

"I'll take good care of Hermione. You have my word."

* * *

"What's the plan, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked at the order meeting that night.

"Voldemort is taking the prophecy very serious. Harry and everyone close to him is in extreme danger. He's already demonstrated what he can and will do. Everyday Harry is one step closer to taking Voldemort on, but I feel as though there's still a piece of the puzzle missing."

"What about Hermione? She's still underage," Mrs. Weasley asked softly.

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks and I have been discussing that. Since she is still underage, Hermione will need a guardian until her seventeenth birthday this coming September. Tonks has agreed to temporary guardianship of Hermione."

Tonks nodded. "I'm going to try to be there for her as much as I can be."

"You feel like there's something missing from the puzzle," Remus said, changing the topic. "What do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said. "I will figure it out, though."


End file.
